You Belong to Me
by The Lady Snape
Summary: Briar Taggert has a crush on the dour Potions Master. Her best friend, Blaise Zambini, however is beginning to want more than just friendship. This year, her seventh year, things are going to change.
1. Chapter 1

" Briar, " Blaise murmured in my ear while brushing strands of dark mahogany hair out of my face.

" Briar, come on sweetie. Time to get

up. "

" No, " I stated sleepily. Muffled giggles registered barely in my heavy sleep - clouded mind.

" Briar, honey, you need to wake up, " He told me.

" Uh, uh, " I told him and snuggled closer into my best friend. Blaise Zambini grinned at that.

" Briar Rose Taggert, you need to wake up, now. "

" Five minutes, please, mother, " I murmured, still asleep. That sent Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, and Marcus Flint into bursts of laughter.

" Briar, " Blaise warned. That's when the door opened. Everyone turned to see who it was. Draco Malfoy saw me asleep against Blaise's chest with his arms around me. Fire sparked in his light icy blue eyes.

" I wondered where she ran off to, " Draco said.

" What are you talking about ? Usually every time you and Briar are together the whole world knows. I don't understand why you two cannot get along, " Marcus asked.

" Drakie ! " Pansy's eyes lit up. For the girl fancied herself in luve with the arrogant whelp. Flinging herself into his arms she exclaimed,

" I missed you terribly. " Caught off guard Draco took a step back when Pansy collided with him.

" Pansy," He said wryly, " nice to see you, too. "

" Oh, Drakie, I really missed you. " Marcus and Blaise rolled their eyes at that.

" I was trying to wake Briar, " Blaise explained.

" Did you run into her earlier ? "

" You could say that, " Draco smirked, remembering how I literally ran into him knocking him to the floor.

_Hmm. No wonder she has a lot on her mind. _Blaise thought. _Briar and Draco were like fire and air. Whenever they were in the same room together they always argued. I can certainly guess what we'll be talking about later. _

" I bet I could wake her up, " Draco said interrupting Blaise's thoughts.

" You think you'll have better luck than me ? " He asked.

" Of course. " I was content where I was against my best friend. And I wasn't fully asleep. I had been drifting in and out of sleep when Draco interrupted. I heard half of what was said and knew that Draco had caught up with me. Inwardly, I groaned. _If I could I would have stayed right there in Blaise's arms forever. But, I knew that we would soon be at Hogwarts. _Slowly, I opened my eyes. I saw Pansy and Millicent talking with Marcus and Draco beside me. I looked up into Blaise's warm dark blue eyes. He smiled down at me.

" Hey, Sleepyhead. " I smiled back up at him, ignoring Draco.

" Hey, yourself, handsome. What time is it ? " I yawned, stretching, accidently rubbing against his lap. I could feel something stirring to life against my backside. Blaise looked down at his watch.

" About six - thirty. Don't you want to go change, sweet ? "

" I'm fine right where I am, " I answered, angling my head back against his shoulder. " Besides I'm just going to change again tonight into one of those sheer summer nightdresses. " Draco groaned at the image I had just put into his mind. I just smirked.

" You did that on purpose, " Blaise whispered in my ear. " What did he do ? "

" I don't want to talk about that, " I whispered back.

" You need to quit provoking him and teasing me. Or you'll be in trouble, " Blaise warned, a wicked grin spread across his lips.

" Really, just what kind of trouble ? " I asked. Ignoring my blatant teasing he said,

" You might want to button at least one more button on that. " Blushing I looked down. _Oops. Guess when I was getting dressed a second time I didn't button it up far enough. _From his vantage point Blaise could see all the way down my blouse and my camisole, especially with me draped across his chest.

" Why, don't you like what you see ? " I asked.

" What do you think, Briar ? " He asked. I could feel something pressing against my derriere as I thought of the many sleep overs that we had. I just blushed.

" Briar ? " I sat up, scooting off Blaise's lap.

" What, Pansy ? " I sighed.

" We need to go change. We'll be at Hogwarts any minute. "

" Right, don't remind me. " Millicent, Pansy, and I left with our uniforms. When we got back from changing we discovered that the guys had as well. The train ground to a halt. I gathered my things and Nightshade, my cat. We all made our way to the front of the train.

Disembarking we went and found a carriage. Since only four could ride comfortably some of us had to sit on laps. Blaise made my mind up for me. He pulled me onto his. Millicent took the seat next to Draco. Pansy took full advantage of the cramped close quarters and just plopped down into Draco's lap. Millicent and her talked nonstop the entire ride up to the castle. Marcus and Draco talked quidditch strategies. With every bump I could feel something very interesting pressing into me. I knew Blaise could feel practically everything because of my thong. And I know I didn't help much by grinding against him with every bump. _I knew later that I would be in trouble. _I shivered at the thought. Blaise wrapped his arms around me to keep me from falling onto the carriage floor. Pansy had already fallen twice. The carriage had finally come to a stand still. Pansy was the first one out. Flinging the door open she jumped down screaming,

" Land ! Thank Merlin ! " I rolled my eyes at her theatrics. Blaise and I were the last to leave. Reluctantly, he let go of my waist. I stood up slowly, turning around.

" My goodness ! " I gasped. " I'm

sorry. "

" No, you're not, " Blaise grinned at me.

" Knowing you, you probably enjoyed every minute of it. Just wait until tonight. " I trembled at the thought. _How far would we go tonight ? _

" Briar ?! "

" What ? " I was yanked away from the intriguing thought. _I never really had thought of Blaise. _I suspected my mother thought that I would wind up marrying him. She could keep on thinking that for it was not going to happen. I had no intention of marrying at such a young age. " Are you two coming or what ? " Pansy asked from outside the carriage.

" Sorry, " I answered. " We're coming. " A blush stained my cheeks. Blaise smirked at me.

" I know where your mind was, little Miss Briar, " Blaise teased. I slid down out of the carriage with Blaise right behind me. We made our way to the Great Hall and the Slytherin table. I was still tired even though I had fallen asleep on the train. My eyes strayed to the head table. _There he was ! _The man I had a crush on ever since first year. The only man that I would even contemplate a marriage with. Encased in his usual black robes his eyes darting around the room sat Professor Severus Snape. His dark eyes swept over our table. They passed over me, then, flew back. Slowly, they traced over what they could of my body. I couldn't help, but, blush at the bold perusal.

" You okay, sweetie ? " Blaise asked in my ear.

" Briar, you look flushed. Are you all right ? " Pansy asked.

" What ? " I asked, breaking my eyes away from the potions master. I picked up my water and took a sip. " I'm fine. Just a bit hot. Really, I'm fine. "

" Looks like that old fool Dumbledore is about to start, " She pointed out.

" Professor Dumbledore is not an old

fool, " I protested. As the headmaster droned on I glanced over at Draco to discover him staring at me. I coloured from his bold stare and hurriedly looked away. My eyes collided with Professor Snape's again. A warmth stole throughout my body. I shivered. Before I knew it the plates began to fill. Since I wasn't really hungry I got to my feet.

" I'll see you in the morning, " I said.

" Briar ?" Blaise asked.

" I'm, just not hungry, " I admitted. Which was the truth. I wasn't hungry for food. All that I could think about at the moment was the potions master and what I saw in the dark depths of his eyes. As I turned to leave something caught my eye or should I say someone. Professor Snape was staring at me again, this time a frown covered his face. I took my leave and headed for the dungeons. _If I didn't feel like eating that was my business. Not his. _I made my way through the hallway of the dungeons. I was not that far from the common room when someone grabbed my arm.

" Draco, not now, " I said, shaking off the hand. " I'm tired of being grabbed. " I started to walk away when that same hand grabbed my shoulder. " I said, quit grabbing me. Thanks to you I don't feel good. When are you going to get the hint that I am tired and not interested ? "

" That's reassuring. Now, just what did Mr. Malfoy do, Miss Taggert ? " I gasped, turning around, my hand flying to my throat. _I would swear my heart was caught there beating a mile a minute. Why was Professor Snape down here in the dungeons grabbing me ? _

" Well, Miss Taggert ? " I was frozen. I didn't expect the potions master down here during the feast. " Miss Taggert ? " I bit my lip looking down. Slowly, my hand slid down to my cross. His eyes followed the movement coming to rest on my chest. _Stop it ! _The potions master yelled at himself. _She's only a girl. Seventeen years old and my student. _" Briar ? " I nearly melted hearing my first name spoken in that velvety baritone voice.

" I'm, I'm sorry, sir. It's, a personal matter. "

" When it involves two of my students it becomes my problem. Now, what did Draco Malfoy do to you ? " My mind raced. _Should I tell him the truth about what he had done on the train ? _

" I really don't think I should be discussing this with you, sir. "

" Why ever not ? I'm the head of your house. It is my job to protect my

students. "

" It's personal, sir. " Without warning an arm snaked about my waist drawing me close to him. " I, I just don't think it is appropriate for me to discuss personal matters with my professor. "

" Is that how you see me, just as your potions professor, Briar ? " My heart was beating a wild tattoo in my chest. _What was he talking about ? What was he thinking ? _

" Uh ... " My mind was racing a mile a minute. Being this close to the potions master was doing funny things to my insides.

" Briar ? " He asked. I looked up into fiery dark brown eyes. I could feel something pool low in my belly. I had never felt this way before. I stared into his eyes. Those eyes. I never noticed how deep they were. They were a deep dark brown, and so cold to everyone else, but, now they seemed so intense and fiery. His eyes slowly traced over my features coming to rest on my lips. I leaned into him feeling his strong body against mine. His arms wrapped themselves around my waist, pulling me closer until the only thing separating us was our clothes. His face inched closer and closer. My breath started coming out in gasps. His lips gently brushed against mine, mating with them softly, setting fire to my whole body. Once, twice, then, they settled upon mine. And I went up in the flames consuming my body. One touch, one kiss from Professor Severus Snape and I was a raging inferno. His hands traced up over my sides. Then he cupped my face, letting our lips linger together before pulling away. Breaking the kiss Professor Snape released me and strode onto his own chambers. Stunned, I continued on to the common room.

"Nightshade, " I said and the common room was revealed. I made my way up to the room that I would share with my other best friend, Elisabeth Lilac Brownleigh. I fell onto the ornately draped canopy bed. _I couldn't believe that Professor Severus Snape, the potions master, had just kissed me. I couldn't believe it ! It was so sudden. He was right there and his lips felt so right. What would stop him from going further next time ? Would there be a next time ? _I sat up at the thought. Then I got to my feet. Muttering a spell I summoned my bath stuff to me. Changing into an ivory wrapper I left for the shower room.

I muttered a spell drying the shower floor so that I wouldn't slip. Then, I massaged a cinnamon - scented body cream into my creamy skin. And followed it with a vanilla allover body mist. I shrugged back into the wrapper. When I got back to the room I saw Elisabeth in bed with a book. Muttering a quick spell I made my toiletries disappear. I took a flying leap and landed on her bed.

"Ow !! " Elisabeth cried. " My legs ! Thanks, Briar. "

" Hey, I missed you, " I pouted.

" I missed you, too, " She admitted. " I wondered where you were. "

" Sorry, Lise, I was in the shower. Why weren't you on the train ? "

" Oh, mother took me to the doctor yet again. "

" Again ? " I asked. " That makes what the millionth time in three years ? "

" Oh, stop. I can't help it, Briar. I keep having fainting spells. You've seen me. "

" And if you'd quit letting your mother lace you, you probably wouldn't have those spells. " Elisabeth just gave me a look.

" You know I'm right. "

" Mother seems to think that it is something else. Oh, you got me side tracked. Shame on you, Briar. I've got really big news. " Thoughts began to race through my mind. _After all Elisabeth had been seeing Marcus Flint for the past two years. _

" Let me guess. You're with child. "

" Briar ! " She laughed. " No ! You are so old - fashioned. I'm not pregnant. Marcus has permission to spend the night, but, you know my mother. She wouldn't allow us in the same room together at night, let alone the same bed. "

" You said it was big news. I had to

guess. " Then I saw the light glinting off something on her finger. " My good - ness ! " My eyes grew huge. " May I, please, see it ? " Ever so slowly Elisabeth extended her pale ivory arm. The light glinted off a rather large diamond surrounded by several smaller ones.

" Did he ... ? "

" Yes, Marcus proposed to me last night. We will be married at Christmas. And, Briar, I would like for you to be my maid of honour. " I hugged her. _I couldn't believe it. Married. My best friend was to marry Marcus Flint. _

"I'd be honoured, Lise. " My eyes fell to the clock in between our beds. " Ohmigosh ! It's eleven - thirty. And classes start at nine tomorrow. "

" It's that late ? " Elisabeth asked.

" Aye, " I answered. She placed a bookmarker in between the pages she had been reading.

" Good night, then. See you in the morning. " Elisabeth laid her book down and snuggled under her covers. I unbuttoned the wrapper after getting one of my long muslin nightdresses out of the trunk at the end of my bed. Sliding the robe off I slipped into the thin cotton gown. I laid my wrapper across the trunk and turned back the bedclothes. Slowly I sank onto my own mattress. That scene out in the hallway kept replaying over and over in my mind. Sighing I laid back against the pillows. _What I wouldn't give to feel those lips on mine again. I wondered what he tasted like. _I sat up at the intimate thought. _No, I did not just think that. _Silently, I drew the drapes and pulled the covers up. Closing my eyes I let myself drift back to that hallway scene.


	2. Chapter 2

_He couldn't seem to stop touching me. His hands burned everywhere they touched. His lips captured mine. When I moaned his tongue slipped inside, playing with mine. My hands tangled themselves within the black silk. I pressed closer, for I couldn't get enough: of his touch, his lips, him. Something was building inside me. I couldn't quite place my finger on it for I had never experienced it before. _

" _Severus, " I moaned when his lips left mine and went lower. His lips were embers against my already heated skin. Nipping gently, he worried my sensitive skin with his teeth. Gently, hesitantly, they encircled a rosy peak before capturing it. _

" Severus ! " I gasped, jerking awake from my dream. Even though the drapes were drawn the sun peeked through. _But it had felt so real. So, remarkably real. _I had felt everything: his hands on my skin, the fire his lips had left behind, the way his hot breath sent tingling shivers down my spine. _It was too damned bloody early ! And that dream, what was with that _

_dream ? _I groaned in frustration.

There was an answering moan from the other bed in the room. I could tell that Elisabeth was just now waking up. I stretched lazily, enjoying the softness of the mattress. _Mmm, I could stay here forever. _

" I agree, " I moaned aloud.

" What time is it ? " She asked, her eyes still closed. I rolled over, my eyes seeking the clock in between our beds. I was barely able to focus on the white numbers.

" Just after six ' o' clock, Lise, " I told her.

" I'm not waking up this early. Is the sun even up ? " She asked. I grinned at that.

" There's a great big ball of fire up in the sky and I don't think it's the moon. " Elisabeth pulled the covers up over her head.

" Could you, please, wake me up at half past ? I'll luve you forever, " Could be heard from under the bedclothes. _And I thought I was bad when it came to getting out of bed. _I just shook my head, smiling. That's why Elisabeth and I got along so well. We were almost the same. We both liked studying and our noses were constantly in a book. You could always find us in the school library. But, there was a difference . I luved the outdoors and Elisabeth preferred to stay by the fire, content with her books. But, she was my best friend.

Even though the bed was soft and inviting I managed to drag my body out of it. After grabbing my toiletries I headed straight for the showers. Since it was after six I had the shower room all to myself. I muttered a spell transforming the stall into a lush waterfall paradise. The pounding water felt good against my tense tired body. Slowly my muscles started to relax underneath the pounding warm water. That dream had really left me frustrated._ True, I had a crush on him. And he was the sexiest guy at Hogwarts. His eyes seemed to follow my every move. Merlin, I would probably give anything to taste those lips of his. But, why that dream ?_ By the time I got out and back to the room it was half past. I was supposed to wake Elisabeth up. A smile spread across my face. I was going to enjoy this. Rifling through my trunk I found it. One of the water pistols that my twin brothers gave me for my seventeenth birthday. _Elisabeth was going to hate me for this. _I grinned. Trying not to laugh and give away my plan I went to our water closet and filled the pistol with cold water from the tap. Capping it I took aim. Princess was still asleep in between her legs. I fired. I swear that cat jumped ten feet in the air. I took aim again. A stream of cold water hit Elisabeth right in the face.

" Briar Rose Taggert , I'm going to kill you !!!! " She screeched at the top of her lungs. All I could do was laugh. Throwing the bed covers back she leapt out of bed and nearly fell on the cold stone floor. That just made me laugh even harder.

" That was not funny ! " Elisabeth fumed.

" Good morning to you, too, " I replied.

" When I catch you I'm going to kill you, " She threatened, advancing on me. I managed to avoid her. She nearly trapped me by the loo, but, I ducked her arms, laughing, running towards the door. Flinging the door open I shouted,

" You'll have to catch me first, Lise ! "

I ran out the door heading for the stairs my robe still wet from my shower. Elisabeth was right behind me still in her nightclothes. Reaching the common room I paused for a breath. She was hot on my tail. I spotted Gregory Goyle. Shrieking, " She's going to kill me ! " I bolted behind him. Gregory gave me a weird look.

" Who's gonna ... ? " Before he could finish his sentence Elisabeth came barreling after me in just a camisole and boxers. Marcus Flint, her boyfriend, had just come down the other side to see her disarray.

" Elisabeth !! " Marcus yelled.

" Why is Elisabeth trying to kill you, Briar ? " Gregory asked. I pressed up against his back trying to hide from Elisabeth.

" Umm, she asked me to wake her up. "

" And ? " He prompted.

" I did. With this, " I answered, passing Gregory the water gun. His smile got bigger. Then, he started laughing.

" Where is she ? Let me go, Marcus. " Elisabeth yelled. Marcus had a'hold of her arms, holding her back.

" Do you really want to kill me, Elisabeth ? " I asked from behind Gregory's back.

" Yes, " She replied, but, the heat had gone from her eyes.

" Maybe she should get a taste of her own medicine, " Draco suggested sitting up from where he had been laying on the couch. Without a word Gregory handed my water pistol to Marcus. Marcus grinned down at Elisabeth,

" Give her hell, sweetheart, " He whispered, handing her the pistol and let go of her arms. She darted behind me and the next thing I knew the back of my ivory wrapper was soaked.

" Ahhh !! " I screamed turning around. The water hit me again.

" No fair, Lise. I only got you once. " This time it completely drenched my front, plastering the wrapper to my body. Since it was ivory muslin once the water hit me the material turned totally transparent. Which revealed that I wore nothing underneath.

" Hey, I already took a shower. Thank you bloody much ! " Then, it dawned on me why everyone's eyes were on me and the room was completely silent. Even Elisabeth for once. Draco cleared the couch and hauled me into his arms, spinning me around.

" Elisabeth !! " I yelled, looking down. I could practically see everything on display.

" I'm, sor, ry ? " Elisabeth tried to apologize.

" It's time for you to go upstairs, Briar. Now ! " Draco hissed. I glared up at him.

" Excuse me ? " I snapped.

" You heard me, Get upstairs ! Now ! "

" Who the hell do you think you are ?! "

" I **said** now, Briar ! "

" No ! " I exclaimed.

" You happen to be displaying what belongs to me. "

" You're delusional. My body doesn't belong to you. I belong to no one. "

" Quit trying my patience, Briar ! "

" Come on, Bri, " Elisabeth said, tugging on my hand. " He's not worth the breath you're wasting. " I let her tug me away from Draco. She looked at me and I at her, mischief within our eyes. Silently, she passed me the water gun.

" Oh, Dra, co, " I called. He turned towards me. I took aim and fired. A stream of cold water hit him right in the face. With my finger on the trigger I moved it straight down, soaking the front of his uniform. Turning, I dashed upstairs Elisabeth giggling at my side.

" Briarr !!! " Draco roared behind me. He stormed up after us, forgetting to say the charm for the stairs. He slid back to the common room on his arse, murder within his eyes. He rose to his feet. Muttering the charm Draco stalked up the stairs. Reaching our room he flung the door open.

I was sprawled across my bed.

" I can't believe you did that ! " Elisabeth exclaimed slipping her shirt on.

" Did you see the look on Draco's face ? " I grinned, looking up. " It was priceless. Too bad Blaise wasn't there. "

" You really should get out of that wet wrapper and into dry clothes. Remember breakfast is at eight and classes begin at nine 'o' clock, " Elisabeth said as she slipped into her shoes.

" Yes, mother, " I sighed.

" If I'm your mother, then, who would be your daddy ? "

" Blaise ? " I quipped.

" Very funny, Bri ... " That's when our door was flung open. Elisabeth said,

" I'll be downstairs. " Looking at Draco she asked, " Is Marcus still down there ? "

" He's at breakfast, " Draco snapped.

" Wake up on the wrong side of the bed, did we ? "

" Funny, Elisabeth. **We'll **see you at breakfast. " I shot up at the sound of his voice.

" Stay, " I pleaded. " Don't leave me alone with him. " Collecting her satchel she just waved bye and shut the door behind her. Leaving a half - naked me alone with Draco Malfoy.

" You need to get out of those wet

clothes, " Draco snapped.

" Don't you have the wrong room ? " I snapped back. " Pansy's is right down the hall. "

" Get out of those wet clothes, " He demanded.

" Why, so that you can see me naked ?! I don't think so ! " He strode toward the bed.

" Now, Briar ! "

" I said no ! "

" If you don't I'll just, " A wicked grin played over his lips, " do it for you. "

" You lay a hand on me and I'll ... "

" You'll what, Briar ? " Draco asked. By now he was in front of me, his eyes raking over my form slowly. " You don't have your wand. And you are practically naked. Totally defenseless, " He smirked. I shivered beneath his gaze. I became very aware of the fact that all I had on was a wet, transparent wrapper. I moved away from him. Draco sat down.

" I didn't invite you, " I snapped.

" Whatever I want I get, " He promised. I didn't like the sound of this at all.

" Please, leave. Now ! " I demanded.

" You really aren't in a position to tell me what to do. However , I am. Now,

strip ! "

" No ! " I moved further up the bed. Draco moved closer.

" Fine, " He said calmly. His hands reached for the buttons on my wrapper.

" What the hell do you think you are

doing ? " I sputtered, slapping his hands away.

They just returned to the task at hand. I tried to jump up off the bed, but, Draco wouldn't let me. He pushed me back onto the bed.

" I don't think so. " He had the wrapper completely unbuttoned by now. Holding it open his eyes slowly roamed over the curves that he had revealed.

" Do you mind !? " I snapped, yanking my wrapper out of his hands. Roughly he grabbed my arm hard yanking me against him.

" I **do** mind, " He growled. Then his lips were upon mine forcing them open with his tongue. His hands pressed my body closer into his. I could feel something hard pressing into me. _Surely, he wouldn't, would he ? _Raced through my mind. _Where was help when you needed it ? Why did Elisabeth leave me alone with this, this, this snake ? _I began struggling within his arms. His body forced mine back onto the bed. _What did I do now ? _

Tearing his lips away from mine, he growled, " Quit moving. " Without warning his hand struck my face.

" No !!! " I screamed. _I never thought Draco Malfoy would ever do this. How was I going to get out of this ? I knew one thing I wasn't going to take this laying down. _I smiled at that considering the position I was in. I pushed at his shoulders. I was able to move him away from me a little. It was enough, though, for me to move away. I got to my feet and darted towards the door.

" Dammit, Briar ! " Draco roared. He came after me, a lion stalking his prey. I was at the door, but, before my hand could touch the handle Draco captured me in his arms. He hoisted me over his shoulders. I pummeled his back with my fists, screaming at the top of my lungs,

" No, Draco, no !!! " One hand came down hard against my backside.

" Shut your mouth, " He warned.

" Stooop !!! " Again it fell even harder.

" I don't want this, " I sobbed. Laughing, Draco threw me down on my bed. Crawling atop me he undid his belt and yanked open his pants, freeing himself. I just looked up at him through a watery veil. Roughly, he jerked my legs apart, leaving nasty bruises.

Without warning my door flew open to reveal Severus Snape, the head of our house. Pointing his wand at Draco atop me he yelled something. Draco flew off me onto the floor. Jumping up I ran sobbing into the professor's arms. His arms encircled my waist, pulling me into his strong chest.

" Shh, Briar. It will be all right, " He whispered in my ear, stroking my hair, softly. Louder, he yelled down the stairs,

" Zambini ! Montgomery ! Get up here, now ! " The stairs were still frozen so the boys in question were able to make it up the girls' stairs. Blaise couldn't believe his eyes. _Briar, my Briar, was in Professor Snape's arms completely naked. _

" Watch him, " Professor Snape barked. " No, " He said, changing his mind,

" Take him to Professor Dumbledore. " He took his black cape off and tenderly wrapped it around me. I didn't want to move. I was safe, finally. _Wrapped within Professor Snape's arms I felt safe. I knew he wouldn't let anything else happen to me. _As my door closed softly behind the three boys I sobbed quietly. Professor Snape sank down onto my bed with me still in his arms. His hand moved through my hair.

" Shh. He's gone. Everything will be alright now, " He said, trying to comfort me. His words just made me cry even harder. " I promise. Young Mr. Malfoy will never touch you again. " His hand moved lower still stroking. But, instead of my hair it was now my back. Slowly, the sobbing subsided. With Professor Snape's arms around me and his hot breath by my ear the fright I had felt was fast disappearing. Instead something new was replacing it.

" Briar ? " Professor Severus Snape asked softly. Reaching out he gently lifted my tear - filled eyes to his. Slowly, his head lowered and his lips gently, delicately, kissed the tear drops away that remained. Then, his lips settled over mine. That fire he had started last night came back with a vengeance. This time the flames were stronger and more intense. His lips moved over mine and I trembled within the potions master's arms. Before Professor Snape could coax my lips apart I parted them eager for a taste of the man. Slowly, hesitantly, his tongue slid past my parted lips. At the feel of his tongue I moaned. The hands on my back urged me closer. I could feel him through the material of his cape. I knew he could feel me, too. Tentatively, I brushed my tongue against his. Tearing his lips away from mine Professor Snape just stared at me.

" If, " He started, " If you want a shower, Miss Taggert, I suggest you get out of here. " I just looked at him, then, realized what he meant.

" Oh ! " I exclaimed jumping off his lap. I went and gathered what I would need for a second shower.

" Miss Taggert ? "

" Yes ? " I turned.

" Oh, your robe, " I remembered. I hesitated. I knew the man had already seen me naked. But, this was different. I padded over to my trunk and got out a dry wrapper. With my back to him I let his ebony robes slide down the length of my body. Then, hurriedly, I pulled the wrapper on. I wrapped it around my form and went back over to the potions master.

" Here you are, sir. Thank you, " I said.

" I shall see that Mr. Malfoy is taken care of, " Professor Snape promised me. Then his lips were back on mine. It was if he couldn't get enough of me. I knew I couldn't, now. When his tongue rushed in I was bold enough to stroke his with mine. I could feel his response pressing against my belly. Slowly, my arms wound themselves about his neck. His hands went lower down my back until they caressed my arse. Then, cupping a cheek in each hand he pulled me against him. There was no mistake as to what Professor Severus Snape wanted. _And, Lord Merlin, I wanted it, too. _He tore his lips off mine and stared down at me. I looked up into those eyes fiery with desire.

" Briar, " He rasped. " I shall see you at breakfast. " With extreme will he made himself turn and walk out that door. I fled to the shower room. For I was anxious to get rid of Draco's touch. When I got back to the room the clock read seven - forty - five. Fifteen minutes to get ready for the day. Since I had the room all to myself I massaged a vanilla scented body cream into my porcelain skin. Then, I followed it with a cinnamon all over body mist. Finally, I spritzed on my signature scent. It combined the spiciness of cinnamon with the comfort of warm vanilla and blended them with the intoxicating essence of rose. I threw open the closet doors and pulled out a long forest green dress which buttoned up the front. Going over to the dresser I found a black satin corset and matching thong. Hurriedly, I put them on. I found my petticoats and stepped into them. Then slipped the dress on. Making my way to the vanity I fastened the buttons. I sank onto the seat and started rummaging through the top drawer. Finally I found the perfect brooch. A vanilla rose encircled by gold snakes with emerald eyes. Fastening it I positioned it at my throat. I took a good look at my face in the mirror. I could see the faint traces of a bruise forming on my left cheek. Muttering a charm I dusted on baby powder to try and cover the bruise. It faded it a little. But, if one were to look closely they could still see it. On my eyes I settled on a pale green for the lids, a darker green in the crease, and a vanilla on the browbone. I finished with a sapphire liner and black mascara. On my lips I used a light rose and my usual cinnamon - flavoured lip gloss. Muttering a spell I dried my hair into soft curls. Then, I swept it all up into a bun a'top my head. I found the earrings that went with the brooch. A pair of gold snake heads with emerald eyes. Putting them in I slipped into black kidskin slippers. Grabbing my black watch tartan satchel I flew down the stairs. And proceeded to knock someone over at the bottom.

" I'm sorry, " I apologized, standing up. " Here, let me help you up. " I offered him my hand.

" Thanks, Briar, " Blaise said. " Are you all right ? " Worry was evident within his dark blue eyes.

" I'm fine, " I said. But, I couldn't look him in the eye.

" Briar, are you forgetting that I was up there with Ryan to hold Malfoy back ? "

" Look, Blaise, I am fine. Yeah, Malfoy touched me. But, I am fine. "

" Touched you !?! " He roared. " When Ryan and I came up you were sobbing in Professor Snape's arms. I would say he did more than just touch. " That's when he saw the slight bruise on my cheek. " That bastard !! I'm going to kill him ! "

" Calm down Blaise. Draco Malfoy is with Professor Dumbledore. I highly doubt that he will allow this incident to go unpunished. "

" Fine, " He sulked. Then, " Are you ready to go get breakfast, Bri ? "

" Were you waiting on me ? " I asked.

" Professor Snape wanted me to escort you to the Great Hall. Are you ready ? "

" Aye, I'm hungry. " We left for the Great Hall Blaise carrying my satchel as usual.


	3. Chapter 3

" How did it go ? " Elisabeth asked as we approached the table. " I see that you found Blaise. "

" How do you think it went ? " I tossed back. " Thanks a lot for leaving me alone with that, that, that sassenech ! "

" Briar, what happened ? " She asked. Then, she saw my cheek. " My heavens, did he do that ? "

" Aye, your snake of a cousin did that. And much more, " I retorted.

" What happened ? " She repeated.

" He, he forced me ! " The tears returned, rolling down my cheeks.

" No ! " Elisabeth was shocked. " Is that how you found Blaise ? He came to your rescue ? "

" No, " I said through the tears. " Pro, Professor Snape saved me from a fate worse than death. Blaise was waiting for me when I came down from changing finally. " Elisabeth drew me into her arms for a hug. Blaise poured me some coffee. Accepting the mug from him I took a couple of swallows, settling my nerves. Slowly, the tears began to stop.

" I'm fine, I promise. " I reached for a couple of cinnamon rolls heavy with icing. Without warning our schedules arrived. Mine nearly dropped right in my coffee. I caught it shaking the parchment dry.

" What do you have this year, Bri ? " Elisabeth asked, changing the subject.

" The same as you, I suspect. " My eyes gazed over the paper. " All advanced. " Then I began reading my schedule out loud. " First, advanced potions, Second, advanced transfiguration, Third, free period , Fourth, History of Magic, then, lunch. After wards potions, again, Sixth, Herbology, and Seventh, another free period. Sound like yours ? "

" Except for second. I have herbology then. And sixth, I have history of magick. "

" You can just sleep through that class and probably still get an 'O', " Marcus interjected.

" Marcus, " Elisabeth warned. " History is vital in knowledge. Especially here in the wizarding world. How else are we to know not to use something that someone got caught for ? " She pointed out.

" Bri, honey, we have the exact same schedule. Well, except for potions in the afternoon. " Blaise said, _Honey ? When did Blaise start calling me, honey ? _I shook my head to rid it of the thought. Turning I asked,

" Elisabeth, what time is it ? "_ Did I have time for another cup of coffee ? Lord, I hoped so. I could really use it. After all I still had to go and face Professor Snape after this morning. _

" It's . . . " The bell cut her off. We all groaned.

"Bloody hell ! " Marcus exclaimed.

" Time for class, " Elisabeth finished.

" So much for coffee, " I sighed. Hurriedly, I pulled my robes on and we all collected our things. And headed for the dungeons.

_Why did I have potions twice ? Oh, well, that meant that I would be able to spend twice as much time with Professor Snape. _

" Briar ? _" _

" What ? " I asked, cut off from my thoughts. That's when I realised that Blaise had the door open and was waiting on me. " Sorry. Coming. " I passed by Blaise as the bell sounded. Blaise went and sat by Marcus in the back. _Boys. _I shook my head. _Why do they always not want to learn ? _I took my usual seat in the front row beside Elisabeth. I rummaged through my satchel for my ink, quill, and potions notebook. Professor Snape strode through the open door,

" This is advanced potions. In here, as you all should know by now, there are certain rules to be observed. One must pay close attention to their flame and the potion of the day. I shall hold each and everyone of you responsible for cleaning up any messes you incur or cause here in my class. " He paused his eyes darting back and forth between Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter. Then, he continued, " As such, those who do well in my class this first term shall be given the opportunity to assist me in teaching a class next term. " _What ?! _I began to tune him out as my thoughts raced. _Be a teacher's assistant ? Perhaps that was what the second potions class was. _Professor Snape had segued into his usual first day review when I turned my attention back to his class. As he spoke I automatically took notes and doodled within the margins. I looked down at one point and discovered hearts filled with the initials S. S covering the margins. _Since when was I in luve with Professor Snape ? True, I did have feelings about the man. There was no denying that I wanted him. And I knew that the man in question wanted me beyond a shadow of a doubt. But, luve ? _Once Professor Snape was through and had given us homework he dismissed the class. As I usually did I was the last one out the door. Which put me almost late for Transfiguration.

" Miss Taggert, take a seat. Next time could you, please, be on time ? If not, I shall be forced to give you detention, " Miss McGonagell said, then, proceeded on with the day's lesson. Which was another review. I sighed. _All classes were going to be nothing, but, reviews. _Once Miss McGonagell was through lecturing she let the class out. I hurried onto History of Magick so that I would actually be on time to one of my classes. I was also the first to leave. I couldn't wait to get outside of the castle.

Plucking the pins out I shook my hair free. Then, I took off to my special place. A real secluded part of the Black Lake. Once there I stripped everything off and dived under the cool water, which felt good against my heated skin. I could have stayed in the water forever. But, I made myself get out. I couldn't afford to be late to my second potions class. Fastening my watch I glanced down. _One 'o' clock ! Oh, no ! I was going to be late again. What would Professor Snape do to me ? _I wondered.

Shouting, " Engarmentum ! " I ran back to the castle. I burst past the double doors and raced down to the dungeons. I could feel my wet hair stinging my neck and my face. _Great ! I forgot to dry my hair. _As I approached the classroom my breath was starting to come out in gasps. I forced my breathing to slow down. But, to no avail. Gasping for breath a familiar tightness stole across my chest. My last thought as I reached for the door handle was, _I shouldn't have run._

I collapsed against the doorthat had started to open and hit the stone floor on the other side, startling the class of first years and Professor Snape.

" Just what is the commotion all about ? " Professor Snape demanded.

" Who's the girl ? " A young boy with brown hair and dark blue eyes wanted to know.

" Excuse me, Mr. Zambini ? " Lucien Zambini stood up and repeated the question,

" Who's the girl ? You know, the one in the doorway ? " Then, it clicked. Professor Snape was very irritated that I hadn't shown up when class started. He stalked to the door prepared to dish out a tongue - lashing. The words froze in his throat when he saw my body laying on the stone floor. _What the hell ? _Flashed through his mind. _Why is her hair all wet ? _

" Class dismissed, " Professor Snape exclaimed as he gathered my limp form up in his arms. The class cheered gathering their things. Without looking back Professor Snape practically ran the entire way to the hospital wing.

" Poppy !!! " He roared bursting through the wooden double doors. " Poppy !!!! "

" Quit yelling ! " Madame Poppy Pomphrey snapped. " I'm right ... My goodness ! What happened ? "

" I don't know, " Professor Snape answered.

" Here, lie her down on this bed. " He lowered my still form onto the mattress.

" Why is her hair wet, Severus ? "

" Again, I don't know. " Professor Snape was getting very annoyed and irritated at the fact that he hadn't a clue as to why I was passed out. He frowned. Looking down at me his face softened. _What the hell happened, Briar ? Where in blue blazes were you ? And why is your hair all wet ? You should have been in class at my side. _Looking at my chest his frown deepened.

" She's not breathing ! " He exclaimed.

" Good Heavens ! Just what did she do to herself ? " The nurse exclaimed.

" I don't know, dammit ! " Professor Snape roared as he knelt beside me. Then, fitting his lips to mine he began rescue breathing. He could see that I wasn't responding. _Why wasn't she breathing ? That thing ! That thing she had used in the apothecary where was it ? _He grabbed my satchel pulling it to him. Rummaging through it he finally found my inhaler in the front pocket.

" What is this used for ? " Professor Snape demanded holding the inhaler up.

" Oh, no ! Severus, what you're doing is not going to work. People with inhalers generally have something called asthma. If she's not breathing she must have had a serious attack. I cannot treat her here. She must be taken to St. Mungo's. They have the equipment to help her. Quick, my

office. " Professor Snape hoisted me back up into his arms. Then followed Madame Pomphrey into her office.

She grabbed a handful of powder off the mantel. Severus joined her in the fireplace. Dropping the flue powder she shouted,

" St. Mungo's hospital ! "

They appeared in the waiting room. Hurrying they carried me over to the desk.

" And what does she need to be seen for ? " The receptionist asked looking up.

" She's not breathing, dammit ! " Professor Severus Snape snapped.

" There is no reason to be rude, sir, or for profanity, " The receptionist said. Professor Snape closed his eyes at that and sighed. _I forgot how much I hated this place. _

" Just get me a damn healer ! Now ! " He exclaimed.

" Severus, " Madame Pomphrey warned.

" Well, dammit, Poppy, she's not breathing. The longer Miss Taggert is kept waiting the harder it will be in bringing her back to consciousness. "

" Really, Severus, " She huffed. " I am the school nurse for a reason. "

" What is taking so long ? " Severus Snape demanded.

" Right this way, sir. " A blonde nurse showed Professor Snape and the school nurse into the back. " Now just what is the problem ? "

" Excuse me ? " Professor Snape exclaimed. " She is not breathing. Doesn't anyone here actually converse with one another ? "

" Healer ! I need a healer ! " The blonde yelled sticking her head out a door that opened into a hallway. " Don't worry, sir, we'll take good care of your girlfriend. " Professor Snape rolled his eyes at that.

" His what !?! " Madame Pomphrey sputtered.

" Miss Taggert happens to be my student. She is certainly not my 'girlfriend', " Professor Snape refuted, but, his mind continued the thought, _Not yet. _

Three healers rushed in. The blonde male took me out of Severus's arms.

" Careful ! " Severus Snape snapped.

" Don't drop her ! " The male healer just gave Severus a look.

" I happen to know what I am doing, sir. I promise I won't drop your wife. "

" See that you don't, " Severus said in clipped tones as storm clouds began to brew within his dark eyes. Once they had me on a stretcher they wheeled me into another room. He tried to follow, but, was told,

" Only patients and personnel allowed past this point. " Professor Snape fumed silently. The school nurse tried to distract him, but, was unsuccessful.

" Severus, one of us should go back to the school and alert Albus to the situation. Miss Taggert shall be fine. She is in good capable hands. Don't you have classes this afternoon ? " Professor Snape sighed. _Poppy was right. I hate it when that woman is right. _

Leaving me they apparated back. Poppy Pomphrey to the hospital wing and Professor Snape to Professor Dumbledore's office.

" Albus ? " Severus Snape asked knocking. " Yes, yes, come in, " Professor Snape opened the door. " Ah, Severus, it's good to see you. How is young Miss Taggert ? "

" I don't know. I wish I did. Poppy talked me into leaving her at St. Mungo's. "

" That was probably in her best interest. Now just what happened to her, Severus ? "

" This morning or just now ? This morning young Mr. Malfoy tried to rape her. If I hadn't heard her screams I probably wouldn't have made it up there in time. I do hope that you expelled the boy. "

" Unfortunately, Severus, I didn't. I wanted to, but, High Inquisitor Umbridge would not have it. Therefore, Draco Malfoy is to remain at Hogwarts. "

" But, what about Miss Taggert's safety, let alone, her peace of mind ? Draco Malfoy would have raped her if I had not interrupted in such a timely manner. "

" We shall have to move her than. "

" Where to ? There are a limited amount of rooms in the girls' dormitories in Slytherin House. "

" What about guest chambers ? Are there not empty guest chambers ? "

" The only empty guest chambers that I know of are right across from mine. When shall she be moved ? "

" The sooner the better, Severus. Now, what has happened that she has been taken to St. Mungo's ? "

" I don't know. She showed up late to my class, disrupting it. I found her unconscious and not breathing in the doorway. And for some odd reason her hair was all wet. "

" It seems that Miss Taggert has a fondness for the Black Lake. To my knowledge every chance the young woman has for a swim she takes. That is probably why she was late for class, Severus, and why her hair was wet. All I ask, Severus, is to please keep me informed about Briar Taggert. "

" Of course, Albus. " So saying Professor Snape turned on his heel, leaving for the dungeons.


	4. Chapter 4

" My head ! " I gasped, sitting up, feeling a pulling sensation burn through my arm. Slowly, my eyes began to focus on my surroundings. Gone were heavy draperies and hazy sunlight. Instead open blinds with bright sunlight pouring in replaced them. _Where was I ? _I looked down at my arm and the iv coming out of it. _What the hell ? _

" My stars ! She's awake ! " A blonde candy striper exclaimed at my door. Running footsteps sounded out in the hall. Then, a tall muscular blonde healer in a white coat came striding through the door.

" Who are you ? " I asked. " And just where am I ? Is this heaven ? "

" No, " He chuckled. " This is not heaven. My name is Raphael. I'm your healer. " He smiled.

" My what ? "

" Your healer. And you are at St. Mungo's. " The words sank in slowly.

" An owl has already been sent to your husband letting him know that you have awakened. "

" My what !?! " I practically shouted.

" You need to calm down, Mrs. Taggert. Your husband. You took quite a hit to your head, miss. Are you sure that you're okay ? "

" I have a husband ? " I asked, totally confused.

" It is not uncommon for head trauma patients to experience amnesia. " _Certainly I would remember if I was married, wouldn't I ? _" If you are up to it, ma'am, there are some visitors here to see you, Mrs. Taggert. "

" Miss, " I corrected. " And, please, send them in. " Raphael left to the waiting room. Next thing I knew a blonde blur swept in. Then, it felt like the breath was being squeezed out of me.

" Thank Merlin ! You scared ten years off me ! " Elisabeth exclaimed.

" Could, I, breathe ? " I gasped out. Laughter sounded behind her. Immediately Elisabeth let go of me.

" Briar, I was so worried about you. We all were. "

" We ? " I asked.

" Marcus and I. Blaise, especially. "

" Blaise ? " I questioned.

" Don't you ever do that to me again ! " The man in question exclaimed, striding over to the bed. Elisabeth moved over. Marcus grabbed her shoulders and pulled her away from me.

" Do you have any idea what's been going through my mind ? What happened ? " Leave it to Blaise to blow everything out of proportion and make a big deal out of it.

" Do me a favour and take a breath, " I teased. " I'm fine. Just another attack. That's all. By the way, are we married ? "

" What ? " He looked at me as if I was crazy.

" I asked, are we married ? "

" Do you want to be ? " He asked.

" How hard did you hit your head,

Briar ? " Marcus asked.

" My healer, Raphael, said that an owl had been sent to my husband. So are we ? "

" Honey, Professor Snape told us where you were. We are not married. That is unless you want to be. " I was stunned. _If Blaise wasn't my husband, then, who was Raphael referring to ? It couldn't be, Professor Snape. _One of the machines began to beep. Raphael burst through the door. Elisabeth looked the man up and down, then, looked over at me. She mouthed the word,

" HOT !! " I smiled, nodding my head.

" I'm sorry, but, you are all going to have to leave, " Raphael demanded. Blaise looked at him, then, at me.

" Are you all right with this, Bri, baby ? " _Bri, baby ? What just happened ? I thought we were friends. Really good friends. _

" Blaise, I am going to be fine. I promise. " His dark sapphire eyes searched mine. " I promise. And we'll talk about it. " His lips covered mine possessively.

Ending the kiss he muttered,

" All right. I'll see you later tonight. " Then left.

" Bri, any idea when you'll be getting out ? "

" You'll have to ask him. I don't know, " I said, indicating Raphael.

" Um, sir ? " Elisabeth asked.

" Raphael. Call me Raphael. "

" Okay, Raphael. When do you think that Briar will be able to come back to school ? "

" Mrs. Taggert shall be released to her husband later today. As for school that is up to her husband and her. "

" Husband, Briar ? " She asked.

" I have no idea, " I admitted. _Although I had a fair idea of who he was talking about. _" I don't remember being married ever. Nor do I know where he got the idea that I was married. "

" Then, we'll see you at school, Bri. " Elisabeth drew me into a good - bye hug. I hugged her good - bye and watched as Marcus escorted out. I laid back against the pillow. _Professor Snape, my husband ? How did that happen ? _

" I thought you said she was awake ! " Jerked me out of the potions master's arms. " No good, insufferable, inconsiderate incompetents. " I smiled at that. From the voice I could tell who it was. My so - called ' husband.' I groaned. Professor Severus Snape turned at the sound. My eyes blinked. At the sight he flew across to the bed. Taking my hand in his he asked,

" Are you all right, Miss Taggert ? "

" I will be if you call me Briar. "

" I repeat, are you all right ? "

" I'm fine, Severus . "

" Don't ever do that again ! Do you have any idea the havoc that you have caused ? "

" Gee, I luve you, too, " I murmured.

" You were late for my class for a second time in a row. As such you shall be sharing your time with me in detention tonight. "

" Detention ! " I gasped, sitting up.

" Yes, Miss Taggert, detention. You were late to my class twice. Be glad that you are only receiving detention. "

" Why ? What else were you going to do to me ? " I asked. " I thought I asked you to call me Briar. "

" **Miss Taggert**, you are in so much trouble with me right now that I would not push me. Professor Dumbledore is glad that you are feeling much better and sends his regards. However, he does not approve of your tardiness to class. And neither do I. "

" What else is new ? "

" I do not approve of your attitude. Professor Dumbledore has left it up to me as to how to punish you. " For some reason hearing those words made me tremble.

" Mrs. Taggert, " Raphael said pushing open the door. " Good you're awake. I see that your husband has found you. Having a good chat ? I do not need to stress the importance of remaining calm lest you have another powerful asthma attack, now do I ? " The words seemed to startle Professor Snape.

" No, Raphael. My ' husband ' and I were just discussing what he was going to do to me for scaring him once we get

home. " Two could play Professor Severus Snape's game. My ' husband ' shot me a look. Raphael looked back and forth between the two of us.

" Might I suggest a good spanking, sir ? " Raphael smiled. " I've found that to be a good deterrent. Although, my girl seems to like getting into trouble. " The potions master and the healer shared a smile at that. _A spanking ? Professor Snape having to touch my arse ? _A warmth shot through me at the thought.

A noise filled the air. Raphael looked down at a little black box. " I shall be right back. When I come back we can take you off the machines. I'll have your paperwork started, " Gabriel said. Then, turning on his heel he left me alone with my supposed ' husband. '

" For some reason they think we are married. I wonder what gave them that idea ? " I looked pointedly at my professor. He just looked back at me, those deep dark brown eyes seeming to stare into my very soul.

" I have no idea, Miss... Briar, " Professor Snape said while thinking, _I might have had something to do with it. _

" Better. But, I think you do. "

" Do what ? "

" Have an idea why they think we are married. "

" It is not your place to question me. You are still my student. And I your teacher. Now, back to the issue at hand. Your punishment for your tardiness. " His eyes seemed to twinkle in delight at the many ways that he could get away with punishing me.

" What are you going to do, spank me ? " I almost regretted the words as soon as I uttered them. I could see something flare within his eyes when I mentioned being spanked.

" Don't tempt me, " Professor Snape shot back.

" You wouldn't dare. "

" Wouldn't I ? " He countered. " I could. You are a Slytherin student and I am the head of Slytherin House. I could do it, you know. "

" But, you won't. " For some reason the thought of Professor Snape spanking me sparked a fire low in my belly.

" What would stop me from turning you over my knee, you ? "

" But, " I searched for an excuse, " I'm seventeen. A little too old to be spanked, don't you think "

" You're never too old to be spanked, Briar, " He countered. Thoughts raced through my mind. _If his kiss could set me afire just what would his touch do ? Make me explode ? _I closed my eyes at the thought, trembling.

" Briar ? Briar, are you alright ? " Professor Snape asked settling down on the bed next to me. " Briar ? " He peered down into my face, worried.

" Yes ? " I whispered opening my eyes. His face was mere inches from mine. His eyes glittered strangely, an odd assortment of shadows moving in their depths, making it hard to interpret what was going on in his mind. Raising his hand tentatively, softly he traced the outline of my face. I trembled beneath his touch. Finally his lips met mine, remembering. Remembering the feel, the taste, the texture. The want, the need, the desire. At the feel of his lips I burst into flames. His tongue slid over mine as my arms slipped about his neck. Urging me back his body pressed mine into the bed. I could feel something pressing insistently into my belly. When at last we broke apart Professor Snape rested those strangely beautiful dark eyes upon me.

" Mrs. Taggert, I ... " Raphael said, coming back into the room, breaking the spell. At his voice Professor Snape shot straight up.

" What ? " I asked, annoyed at the interruption.

" Time to take everything out. Here are the papers, sir. I just need your signature. " Professor Snape practically ripped them out of his hand. Plucking a pen out of thin air he signed them, releasing me to his care. Raphael muttered a spell and my iv was removed. He applied a bandage to the spot. Next came the monitors.

" What were those ? "

" One monitored your breathing, one your heart, one for body temperature, and yet, one more for your blood pressure." _I'm surprised they all didn't go off a moment ago. _

" Am I free to go ? " I asked.

" As soon as you are dressed your husband can take you home, " Raphael said, then, left with the signed papers.

" Well ? " Professor Snape asked.

" Well, what ? " I asked sliding out of the bed.

" Are you ... ? "

" Am I ... what ? "

" Dammit, are you going to get dressed or not ? "

" Why, planning on helping me ? " I grinned untying the ribbons about my waist. My hands went to the ones about my neck. Professor Snape turned his back to me right as the robe hit the floor. _She's my student. She is my bloody student. _Seemed to race through his mind as he waited for me to dress.

" Engarmentum, " I muttered. I was back in my clothes from the previous day.

" Are you ready, yet ? " Professor Snape snapped.

" Yes, dear, " I smiled. Turning, he glared at me. " Wha, at ? ' I asked, looking up at him.

" You are not amusing, Briar. "

" But, you're learning, Severus. "

" Professor Snape to you, " He reminded me.

" You want me to call you professor after that ? "

" I am **still** your professor, Briar, that has not changed, " He said ushering me out the door, his hand at the small of my back. My skin burned from the touch despite the layers of cloth between.

" So, have you decided upon my punishment yet ? "

" Why are you so curious ? "

" I can't be curious as to what you want to do to me ? " He groaned at the way I phrased it.

" I think you know perfectly well just what I want to do to you, " Professor Snape said, a wicked grin playing over his lips. My eyes widened as a blush stained my cheeks. " Nothing to say, Miss Taggert ? " Finally, I found my tongue.

" Probably spank me like Raphael suggested. Either that or kill me. "

" Now why would I kill you, Miss Taggert ? "

" It's Briar, " I reminded him.

" There would be no fun in that. "

" So, you plan on torturing me ? For how long ? "

" For as long as necessary. Come. " With a hand on the small of my back he led me into the fireplace. Grabbing a handful of ashes off the mantel Professor Snape joined me in the fireplace.

" My chambers, " He exclaimed. We appeared in his fireplace at the school.

" Time for you to return to your room, but, be back at ten 'o' clock tonight for your punishment, " He said.

" Ten 'o' clock ? But, that is after

hours, " I protested.

" Ten 'o' clock. Now, I wouldn't be surprised if Miss Brownleigh is waiting to see you. " I rose on tiptoe.

" Thank you, sir," I said, kissing him on the cheek.

" Just what was that for ? " Professor Snape asked gruffly.

" For caring, " I said softly. Then I opened the door which led out to the common room. Without a sound I made my way through the common room. Not a soul was in there. _Probably at classes. Elisabeth would be too. _I went upstairs and found the room empty. This would be the first time that I would have the room all to myself. I grabbed a wrapper out of my trunk. Then slipping out of my clothes I donned it. Grabbing what I would need I left for the shower room.

After a long steamy shower I returned to the room and massaged a vanilla scented lotion into my creamy pale skin. Then, spritzed on my magickally crafted perfume. It was the perfect blend of comforting vanilla, spicy sweet cinnamon, and the intoxicating true essence of the rose. Ironically I called my blend, Luve Potion. For the ingredients were common in actual luve potions. Going over to my dresser I pulled out a forest green satin corset edged with black lace and the matching thong. I slipped them on and padded over to my wardrobe. Flinging the doors open I just looked at the dresses. Finally, I settled on a pale sea - green frock edged with lace at the high neckline. It was one of my more provocative gowns, in my opinion. For the entire front was nothing, but, sheer, transparent fabric from the neck to the waist. Pulling my petticoats out I tugged them on. Then came the dress. I muttered a spell and the buttons did themselves up the back. Fully clothed I settled at my vanity. I dusted on baby powder, then, went to work. On my eyes I used a soft blue - green on the lid, a dark green in the crease, and my usual vanilla on the browbone. Then finished them with black mascara. On my lips I used a soft rose. Undoing the towel I muttered a spell drying the dark mahogany into waves. I ran a brush through the dark waterfall. Setting the brush down I opened the drawer housing my jewelry. I found the brooch I was looking for, a snake head with emerald eyes circled by its gilded body. I fastened it at my throat and pulled out simple gold Celtic knots and put them in. I heard the bell sound. I pushed away from the vanity, rising. Slipping my feet into soft heather brown moccasins I left for the Great Hall.


	5. Chapter 5

I made my way over to the House table. Looking over Elisabeth saw me and jumped up.

" Briar !! " She screamed, squeezing me hard.

" Let, go, please ! " I gasped. She loosened her hold. My breathing started to return to normal.

" I missed you. "

" You just saw me yesterday, " I pointed out.

" Still I missed you, " She said, drawing me over to the table. Sitting down at the Slytherin table I noticed an empty seat next to Pansy.

" Not that I mind, but, where's his royal highness ? "

" You mean, Draco ? " Pansy asked.

" No, the Queen Mother, " I snapped.

" Of course Lord Ferret. "

" I haven't seen him since class, " Elisabeth offered.

" He was just in the common room with

me, " Pansy said. " But, he said he had something to do. "

"Now, why does that make me extremely nervous ? " I uttered.

" What's going on with you and Draco ? " Pansy asked.

" It's a long story, " I said, " One I do not want to get into. " I looked over at Elisabeth. " Where's Blaise ? "

" I haven't seen him since breakfast, Briar. " I sighed.

" But, he was in class, " Marcus offered.

" Hmm ... " I reached for the salad. The Great Hall began to fill with the sound of flapping wings. Looking up I saw that owls filled the air. Circling the Great Hall they closed around the Slytherin table.

" Why do I have a bad feeling about this ? " I sighed.

" Look, " Elisabeth pointed.

" It's rude to point, " I reminded her. But, I looked anyway.

" That could be why, " She continued, ignoring me. There in the door way stood his royal highness, the Brat Prince of Slytherin, Draco Malfoy. The smirk that graced his full lips was enough to alert me to the fact that he indeed had a hand in this theatrical stunt. One by one the owls let go of the pink roses they had clutched within their talons. _From anyone else this might be construed as romantic. But, coming from Malfoy the Maniacal it meant that he wasn't going to stop in his pursuit of me. _A frown graced my lips. _A shower of roses from Draco the Demented, was he crazy ? If they had come from Blaise or even Professor Snape there would be emotions behind them. The flowers would mean something_. Pansy let out a dreamy sigh. It snapped me out of my thoughts. Looking over at her I shook my head. _I couldn't believe the girl_. _Draco Malfoy walked right over her and all the prima donna could do was fawn all over him. Disgusting. Draco Malfoy was not God ! _I glanced up at the head table to see how Professor Snape was taking this theatrical caper. He sat there, arms crossed, frowning at the sickening display. His eyes turned with mine to the blonde Lothario posed within the doorway. I stood up pushing away from the table, roses fell to the floor. Elisabeth looked up at me, there were storm clouds in my eyes. Then, she looked over at her cousin and sighed. _Well, he tried. _Placing my foot a'top one, deliberately, I crushed the poor rose, grinding it into the stone floor.

" Malfoy, " I uttered through clenched teeth as I stalked towards the open doors and the slippery Slytherin snake that stood there.

" You know you're beautiful when your angry, " Draco said pushing away from the door sill.

" And you are going to be sorry you did that, " I threatened.

" What, you don't like the flowers ? " Draco pouted, acting like I hurt him.

" Save your breath and your galleons for they are wasted on me. "

" But, Briar ... "

" Don't you dare 'but, Briar' me. How many times must I say it ? I am NOT interested in you, whatsoever. "

" I luve you, " Draco said softly so that no one else could hear.

" You're delusional. You want me. Plain, pure, and simple. You are confusing lust with luve. You don't luve me. "

" I do luve you, " He argued.

" And I'm the queen of Ireland. I'll believe that when faeries don't have wings. Listen to me, and listen to me well. You shall never have me. I do not want anything to do with you or your malicious murdering family. I do believe that your precious little Pansy is waiting on you. Now, move, " I hissed as I brushed past the git, knocking him aside. Draco turned, hand raised ready to strike,

" I'll teach you how to talk to me, you impudent little ... "

" Mr. Malfoy ! " Professor Snape's voice rang out. Draco's lip curled in disgust.

" When you least expect it, " He hissed. But, he backed off. Draco Malfoy stalked over to the Slytherin table and sat down beside Pansy glaring at both me and the potions master. I continued on my way down to the dungeons.

Once there I stripped everything off and fastened my cloak about my neck. Pulling it about my body I snuck back downstairs and, then, out of the castle. The moon shone down lighting my way. Gingerly I made my way to my favourite spot. Unfastening the cape I flung it across a rock. Then, I dove under the rippling silver mirror. Swimming upwards I broke the surface. The cool water felt good against my heated skin. _I needed this. Especially after that altercation with Draco. _The only sounds in the night were the splashes I made swimming in the Black Lake. Flickering over the water the moon licked at my curves. I stopped fairly near shore. _I would swear someone's eyes were upon me. _I scanned the shoreline. _No one. _I breathed a sigh of relief and pushed off the bottom.

From the tree line of the Forbidden Forest he watched me. At this time of night after making his rounds Professor Severus Snape enjoyed walking in the moonlight. Something had caught his eye and he stopped. The sounds were coming from the lake. Turning, his dark eyes collided with my form. _What the devil is she doing out here ? All students should be in their houses. What does she have on ? _

I enjoyed the feel of the water playing over my skin. It was relaxing, soothing my soul. Sighing again I thought of the potions master. _He could set me a'fire with just one touch, one kiss. _I dove under and started swimming. That's when it hit me. _I had detention with the man. What time was it ? _That thought brought me to the surface. I dove under again, swimming to shore. Pulling myself out of the water the slight breeze hit my now cool skin. I shivered a little.

_Sweet Heaven ! She was skyclad. _His mouth became dry as he watched me pull myself out of the water. A tightness pulled at his groin as he watched my nipples harden in response to the breeze's light caress.

Looking up at the night sky I sighed,

" Not tonight. " I climbed onto the rocks retrieving my cape. Then, stood up not knowing that Professor Snape wasn't too far away watching my every move. With a swish I drew my cape around my shoulders and tied it about my throat. Then, started back to the castle.

His mouth was dry and he was rock hard. Professor Severus Snape had never seen me naked before. He looked down at his watch. _Five till ten. Detention. I gave the girl detention. _With one last look at my hastily retreating form he apparated back to his chambers.

Once there I muttered a charm followed by a spell and removed the glass from a large window. Slowly, I crawled back into the castle, careful not to make any noise. Once I was in the glass reappeared as if it had always been there. Then, I raced back to the dungeons.

" Where have you been ? " Elisabeth demanded as I opened the door.

" Shower room ? " I said innocently.

" No, you weren't, " She argued. " I was just there. "

" All right, " I confessed. " I was outside. "

" Not again, " Elisabeth sighed. Quickly, I rummaged through my trunk. " One of these nights you are going to get caught, " She predicted. Finding a long - sleeved muslin night dress I unfastened the cape and slipped it on.

" Not if I can help it. " My eyes fell on the clock. " Great, I'm going to be late. "

" Late for what ? " Elisabeth wanted to know.

" Detention, " I said as I grabbed a warm heather gray wool cape. I fastened it about my throat. " Professor Snape gave me detention yesterday because I was late for class twice. "

" Briar, you have really got to cut down on your night time swimming excursions. You could get caught. "

" There's no way I'm going to get caught. I know this castle like the back of my hand. Quit worrying, mommy, " I teased. I had my hand on the door. " Sorry, Lise. I really need to go. It's already six past. And you know our professor's temper. I'll see you in the morning. "

" Why ? Are you planning on staying in Blaise's room tonight ? "

" Now that you mention it ... ' I grinned.

" That's not a bad idea. See you in the morning. " I flew down the stairs and across the common room.


	6. Chapter 6

I knocked on his door.

" Enter, " He commanded. Slowly, I turned the knob, pulling the door open.

" You told me you wanted me here at ten, sir, " I said softly, hesitant as to what my punishment was going to be.

" Are you aware of the time, Miss Taggert ? It is ten minutes past the hour. Why is it that you cannot arrive on time for anything ? "

" I'm sorry, sir. " My eyes were still on the floor.

" Look at me when I am speaking with you ! " Professor Snape barked. Looking up the fist thing I noticed was the bed, for it dominated the room. Black silk pillows rested atop a dark green fitted sheet. I could see that the matching top sheet and the black velvet counterpane had been turned back awaiting his presence. Dark green curtains could be seen behind sheer black panels. They were pulled back, framing the bed. Then my eyes came to rest on my professor. _My Sweet Heaven ! _My breath started coming out in gasps as my heart started to beat fast. _Sin. That's what the man looked like. _For he wore nothing, but, black silk pajama bottoms. My breath caught in my throat at the sight of his large hard chest. The naked ripples of muscle were unsettling. I couldn't help it my eyes fell back to the floor. My breathing started to slow, returning to normal.

" I thought I told you to look at me, young lady ! " I couldn't. _I couldn't do it. I could not look at the potions master dressed as he was and carry on a normal conversation. There was no way. _He walked towards the door and tugged me gently into the room.

" Have a seat, Miss Taggert. " The only place to sit was on that bed. Professor Snape pulled the door shut, sealing it with a charm and a silencing spell. " I said, sit down, " He snapped as he approached me and the bed behind. Meekly, I sank down onto the bed, my heart racing a mile a minute.

" Now, Miss Taggert, what are we going to do about your continual tardiness ? " He sat down beside me. " As such you will be punished for your lateness tonight as well as the other day. " So saying Professor Severus Snape stood up and went into his office. Opening a drawer in his desk he pulled out a dark wooden paddle. Softly slapping his hand with it he came back into the bed chamber. At the sound of flesh being slapped I looked up, my eyes falling upon the wooden instrument within his hand. My eyes flew to his.

" Wha ... Just what are you going to do with that ? " I asked, my eyes widening.

" What do you think I am going to do with it, Miss Taggert ? After all you are the one who suggested the punishment, " He smirked. _Actually it had been Raphael that had mentioned being spanked. _I blushed at the thought of Professor Snape actually touching my bum. Professor Snape sat at the end of the bed.

" Now, come here. " Standing up I approached on shaky knees. I stood before the potions master trembling.

" Remove your robes, " The man said huskily. Slowly, I unfastened my cape and let it drop, revealing the fact that all I wore underneath was a long vanilla muslin gown. He laid the paddle down next to him. Then, pulled my form close.

" Scared, Miss Taggert ? " I couldn't look at him. With his large hands guiding me I sank onto the potions master's lap. Then, he bent me over onto the bed. Lifting the hem he raised my night dress, revealing the creamy globes of my arse. Lightly, teasingly he ran his fingertips over the unblemished skin. I sucked in a breath sharply.

" Eight lashes, I believe, should be enough to impress upon you the need for punctuality. " He picked up the wooden paddle. Without warning the wood struck my sensitive skin. I cried out at the unexpected contact. Now that I knew it was coming I braced myself for the sting. The paddle fell again. I could feel something against my belly. Something hard. My eyes widened when I realised just what it was. Evidently the thought of me as a bad girl having to be punished excited the man. Another stinging slap from the paddle and my thoughts fell to the man who's lap I was draped across. _So he had wanted to spank me. Maybe, just maybe we would finish what he had started earlier in that hospital bed._ A small fire started low within me. Then, another stinging slap from the paddle and that fire began to burn. With each stinging caress from the paddle the fire inside me burned even hotter and raged even higher. By the time the paddle fell for the last time there was an ache in between my legs as well as a dampness. Next thing I knew Professor Snape was turning me over. He jerked me against him as his hard lips closed over mine. All I could do was shake. His lips never leaving mine he turned me onto the bed. His tongue rushed in impatient for a taste. Without thinking I ran my hands over his chest. His were impatiently making fast work of the buttons that ran down the front of my gown. Leaving mine his lips trailed over my neck. I gasped as his teeth grazed the sensitive flesh of my throat. His hands parted the gown, slipping it off me. Leaving me completely naked beneath him. The potions master's eyes roamed over my body freely, then, held mine. Nervous, I licked my lips out of habit. Professor Snape stared hungrily down at me. That fire from the lashes began to rage out of control. I knew I was going to be his in every sense of the word. This ache wasn't the same as before. It had grown. Grown more intense, powerful, and deep. His eyes seemed to stare into my soul as his body covered mine, pressing me back into the mattress. Those lips found mine again eager in their intent of possession. His hands traced over every curve. My tongue brushed against his and I could feel his response pressing insistently into my belly. I was quivering beneath his masterful touch. Breaking the kiss Severus Snape looked down into my fiery blue - green eyes. I could see hungry desire within the deep dark brown orbs. I was trembling lost in the dark fiery eyes of my luver. He reached down and slipped the black silk off. I was transfixed. Professor Severus Snape was huge and throbbing. I swallowed nervously. _I wasn't sure that all of that was going to fit. _Hesitantly I touched the tip of him. He pressed his entire length into my hands. _Ohmigod ! Ohmigod ! _I started gasping. And the potions master hadn't even touched me where I wanted to be touched the most. My legs parted of their own accord. He slipped in between them, trapping my hand. I moved my hand, brushing against him. He groaned low in his throat. My eyes flew to his as I asked,

" Did I hurt you ? " In answer his lips covered mine and I was lost. Lost within the fiery explosion that I could see in his dark eyes. I didn't feel the potions master parting my legs even further. Settling himself within the cradle of my hips I could feel the tip of his length rubbing against my entrance. It was driving Professor Severus Snape crazy as well. He could feel that dampness in between my thighs. His length twitched rubbing against me. He ached to bury his massive length deep inside the tight wet sheath of my body. But, he held back. For he didn't want to frighten me. Closing his eyes he fought for control. His hand slipped in between our bodies and found that little rosebud. Slowly, he began to rub. Pleasure and pressure started to build inside me. His fingers went lower, rubbing, stroking. Two fingers stole inside me, filling, stretching. I gasped. I was a raging inferno as I exploded all over Severus's fingers. I opened my mouth, crying out. His lips were right there, muffling the sound. But, he kept sliding his fingers in and out, in and out. Every stroke stoking the huge bonfire that still raged within me. My muscles started twitching around his thrusting fingers.

_Lord Merlin ! I don't know how much more I can take of this. _Sweat beaded Severus Snape's brow. He slid his fingers in and out of me. _Would she be just as responsive when I slide inside her ? Oh, Merlin ! _Just watching me ride his fingers made his cock throb even more. The need to bury every single inch of it deep inside me grew. Finally he couldn't stand the torture any more. He slid his fingers out of me. I was gasping for breath. His dark fiery eyes burned into mine as his hands grabbed my hips. Slowly he started to slide his throbbing length inside the tight, hot, wet sheath of my body. Coming upon a barrier his eyes widened.

" What the he ... ? " My lips cut him off mid - tirade. _If he stopped right now I would kill him. _I ran my tongue over his. He lunged past the flimsy barrier, burying his entire length. Laying beneath him I was literally filled and completely stretched by the potions master.

" Se, e, e, e, everu, u, u, usssss ! " I screamed my muscles tightening around his massive length buried within me as I exploded.

_Oh, sweet Jesus ! So tight, so wet. Oh, lord. I can't lose it yet. _Raced through his mind. He began thrusting into me. His eyes closed at the sensation of my wet body wrapped around him.

I looked up into Severus's face. It looked like he was fighting something. My arms wound about his neck, pulling him closer as I stretched my legs out on either side of him. Sweat beaded his brow. His eyes were closed. Throwing his head back he lunged into me. I whimpered beneath him. Then he opened them, revealing the fire still raging within the dark depths.

Opening his eyes Severus saw my legs stretched out on either side. _My lord, Briar. _Grabbing my hands Severus pinned me into the mattress. _Mine ! All mine ! _

_You are certainly a bad girl, Briar. Oh sweet heaven ! _Being totally dominated by the potions master just made me burn even more. Fire raged out of control. I was a burning catherine wheel. Pressing my body down into the mattress he made me scream his name again as another climax overtook me.

Every stroke into my slippery sheath excited him further. Hearing me call out his name in the heat of passion made him ache for release. Faster he pounded his hips into me. The sweet friction of our bodies moving against one another nearly did him in. _No ! Not yet ! _Pinning me beneath him he plunged into my depths one last time. Roaring he poured wave after wave of his seed deep into my young fertile body. Tidal wave after tidal wave of molten fire washed over me, consuming everything in its path, as Severus dominated me. Explosion after explosion. Firecracker after firecracker.

" Se, e, everu, ussss !! " I screamed as my muscles milked his length. Letting go of my hands Severus collapsed atop me, panting in my ear.

" Oh, my, " I breathed. Slowly I floated back down to earth and the solid weight of the potions master a'top me.

" Oh my, indeed, " Professor Snape smiled down at me as he propped himself up on an arm.

" Briar, " He began, " You do know what this leads to, don't you ? "

" Huh ? " I gasped, trying to remember how to breathe.

" Are you all right, Briar ? "

" Uh, huh. " I was still gasping.

" Are you sure ? " He pressed.

" Uh, huh, " I breathed. Finally my breathing started to return to normal.

" Do you think that I could get a real answer out of you ? " Professor Snape questioned.

" May, be, " I breathed as my voice began to return to me.

" I repeat, are you all right ? " I could see he was starting to become annoyed with my answers. I just nodded my head. He shook his in exasperation. Finally, I found my tongue,

' Excuse me if it takes awhile for witty conversation to flow after being bedded by the Slytherin sex god. Ill try to do better next time, " I snapped, glaring up at him. " Now, could you possibly let me up ? " I struggled beneath him. Which was a bad idea for that fire was still there, the embers smoldering. He looked down at me, shocked by my candidness.

" 'The Slytherin sex god ? " He asked, a brow arching.

" I said, let me up ! " I tried pushing at his chest. But, to no avail.

" And if I told you, no ? "

" Dammit ! Let me up, now ! "

" Language, Miss Taggert. " I glared at him. " A lady uses only language befitting her station. Not coarse rough talk befitting a seaman. Besides, I know a much better use for that mouth of yours. " That shut me up. But, I still glared daggers at the man. Amused, he gazed down into my defiant eyes.

" Stay, " Severus Snape said shifting onto his side and out of me. He slid the covers back. _I didn't know if that was a plea or a command. _I slipped under the bedclothes curious as to why he would want me to stay in his bed. With a snap of his fingers the lights extinguished themselves. Then Severus Snape reached for me drawing me into that magnificent body of his.


	7. Chapter 7

I rolled over as a sunbeam hit me right in the eye. It felt like I had rolled right into the wall. _Impossible. _I thought. My bed was right next to a window. Slowly, my eyes opened. I gazed about the room. _Where was Elisabeth ? _That's when my blue - green gaze fell upon the 'supposed wall' I rolled into. Even in sleep Professor Severus Snape looked gorgeous. I just stared down at him as last night came rushing back to me. A dusky rose coloured my skin as I recalled what all we had done last night. _I couldn't believe how wanton I had been. _Lightly, delicately I moved out of his arms. Then, off the bed. Making my way across the room I bent down and retrieved my clothes.

" Engarmentum, " I whispered and they were back on me. Ever so slowly I turned the knob, pushing the door open. I slipped through and just as quietly pulled the wooden door behind me shut. As soon as I heard it click I flew across the room and up the stairs.

Silently he just laid there. Once the door had clicked shut he sat up. A frown marred his face. _She didn't have to leave like that. A thief in the night couldn't have been quieter. _But, the moment I had left his arms he woke up. _I just let her go. Without a word spoken. How could I do that ? _Professor Snape sighed. Swinging his legs over the bed he rose. Striding into his office he settled behind his desk. Taking out a length of parchment he picked up his black ostrich plume and dipped it in the well.

' Lord and Lady Taggert,

I hope this missive finds you in good health. St. Mungo's Hospital has released your daughter into my care. As such I ask for your consideration concerning a grave matter. Yesterday before the unfortunate incident I rescued young Miss Taggert from a fate worse than death. A male classmate attacked your daughter while she was in her room. If I hadn't heard her screams I fear she would be facing a far worse predicament. The student in question has been disciplined, but, however, not expelled. Therefore, I ask for your permission as her head of house to grant her sanctuary close to my own quarters. Right across from mine lay guest chambers. The perfect solution to the problem at hand. However, Miss Taggert is not aware of the situation in its entirety.

Professor Severus Snape

Head of Slytherin House ' He laid the quill down and capped the inkwell. Muttering a charm he dried the ink. Rolling the parchment up he sealed it, placing the Hogwarts crest upon the wax. He called his owl.

" Lucifer, take this to Taggert Hall and await a reply. " the owl clutched the missive within his talons and flew off.

Once upstairs I threw everything off and drew a wrapper around me. Gathering what I would need I left for the shower room. Once through I muttered a spell drying the floor. I massaged my usual cinnamon - scented cream into my skin. Then drew the wrapper back on. When I got back to the room I saw Elisabeth's bed was empty and the water closet door shut. I went over to the dresser and pulled out a black lace corset and the matching thong. I slipped out of the wrapper and into the lingerie. My petticoats followed. Slipping a black satin robe on I settled at my vanity. Drawing the towel off a waterfall of dark mahogany slid down my back. Muttering a spell I dried it into loose curls. Then, I wrapped it up into my usual bun. With my hair done I started on my make up. I dusted on a little bit of baby powder. Then, on my eyes I settled on a smoky green for the lids, a smoky blue in the crease, and my usual vanilla on the browbone. A little black liner followed by black mascara finished my eyes. I went with my usual light rose for my lips. Padding over to the wardrobe I opened the doors. Pulling out a midnight blue floor length dress I slipped it off the hanger. Taking the black satin off I pulled on the dress, buttoning it up. I went back to the vanity and opened the drawer housing my jewelry. I pulled out sapphire ear bobs as I sat down. Gently, I put them in. Then, found the perfect brooch. A large sapphire surrounded by a silver snake. Carefully I attached it positioning the brooch just so at my throat. I gathered my satchel, and school robes as I slid into black kidskin slippers. I looked over and saw that the door to the w/c was still closed. I sighed. Fastening my robes about my throat I hoisted the black watch satchel over my arm. I left for the Great Hall. Professor Snape wasn't there. Pouring a cup of coffee I sighed. _Oh, well. At least I would see him in class. _

" Today you will be compounding the Ignatias Tonic, " His voice rang out as his footfalls crossed to the front of the room. "Can anyone tell me what it is used for ? " Professor Snape asked the class. One hand shot up. " Yes, Miss Bulstrode."

Millicent Bulstrode answered superciliously, "It's a healing potion, used to eliminate any lasting after effects of enchantments."

" Correct. Ten points to Slytherin. " Professor Severus Snape tapped his wand on the blackboard. " Here are your instructions. Note that this potion requires _minced_ rather than powdered asphodel. Miss Taggert, since you appear to have left your studying until the last _possible_ moment ... " Snapping my textbook shut I raised my eyes hesitantly. " The information should still be fresh in your mind. Can you explain the differences between the properties of minced and powdered asphodel ? " That typical sneer graced his face.

" Powdered asphodel works more quickly, " I said, breathlessly, for I had been daydreaming not reading. The book had kept my eyes occupied. Listening to his voice, my mind had wandered back to last night. I had read the material last night; I knew it perfectly well. " Both in the potion itself and when combining with other ingredients."

" Hmm. And the practical application of the difference for Ignatias Tonic ? " _If there was nothing more intense than usual about his gaze, why could I not blink ?_

" I ... " I stammered, trying to focus on the question. " I think that because everything has to be added carefully and meticulously ... "

" Let's see if you can put that theory into practice. Everyone may begin. Samples on my desk for testing in an hour. "

I tried to immerse myself within the lost art of potions, but was constantly aware of Professor Snape's progress around the room. A half hour into the effort, I was just reaching for the beaker of salamander blood when he finally stopped in front of my desk.

_Keep your eyes on your work. Hands steady._

"I do believe that you mentioned adding ingredients carefully, Miss Taggert. The salamander blood is to be poured in a small steady stream, not in such a manner. "

_Hell, if you didn't stare at me maybe my hands would be steady instead of shaking._

" **Carefully**, " He snapped, and suddenly his hand was over mine, reducing the salamander blood to the appropriate trickle. I shut my eyes at the feel of his skin next to mine. Last night came back with an intensity. So did the fire. _This is very, very wrong_. Slowly I opened my eyes as the last of the salamander blood poured into the cauldron. Dark irises studied me from the other side of our joined hands. From the way his gaze flickered from my eyes down to my lips I had a fairly good idea of what he'd rather do. He let go of my hand as if burned turning abruptly away. Professor Snape had never, never touched a student during a class, no matter what they were doing incorrectly. A tremor shot through my hand. The now empty beaker went crashing to the stone floor as it dropped from my trembling fingers.

I was not the only one who gasped. Every eye in the room was on me. I was mortified.

" Leave it," Professor Snape ordered, stalking back to his desk. " Carry on with your potion before something **else** goes wrong. You shall remain after class to clean up. Until then, everyone should take special care not to tread on the results of Miss Taggert's...clumsiness." I managed to finish the Tonic, although I knew the color was off enough that it would barely qualify for an "Acceptable." That was assuming Professor Snape didn't count the beaker accident against my grade for the potion, which he was all too likely to do.

"By tomorrow I want two feet of parchment on the effects of relative speed in the addition of potion ingredients." The seventh years emptied the room promptly, eager to forget the rigors of potion-making. I couldn't get out of there fast enough. Elisabeth finally caught me at the door to Transfiguration.

" What's wrong ? " She asked, looking deep into my eyes.

" I'd rather not talk about it, Lise, " I pleaded. " Please ? "

" Fine. But, at lunch you're telling me everything, " She agreed. In transfiguration Professor McGonagell lectured about how to turn an inanimate object into an animate object. Then, instructed us to read the following two chapters in the book and write an essay about the process and its effects on the object. Then, she dismissed us. I made my way from the class room down to the dungeons. I needed to get away for awhile. Shedding my clothes I pulled the required uniform on and flew out of there. I didn't stop until I reached my spot. Then, I shed the uniform and dove under the crystal water. _Why did Professor Snape do that ? Why did he touch me in class ? How did he think that I would react ? Especially after last night ? _

" Ah, Severus, " Professor Dumbledore said opening the door to his office finding the Potions Master there. "I take it you needed to talk with me ? "

" Yes, Headmaster, " Severus Snape replied.

" May I venture a guess as to what ? "  
" If you must. "  
" The situation concerning Miss Taggert. " Severus frowned. " Have you decided then, Severus ? " Albus Dumbledore asked.  
" No, Headmaster, I haven't. I know what should be done. And I have written to her parents. I believe that she needs to be moved for her protection. "  
" And just where would you put the girl ? " The headmaster asked, peering over his half - moon glasses at the potions master. " There are guest chambers right across from mine. I believe that Miss Taggert shall be safe from Mr. Malfoy there. And I shall be able to respond much quicker if the need so arises. "

" And you think this is the best recourse, Severus ? "

" Why wouldn't it be ? " Professor Snape frowned. " I never should have ... " He stopped himself.  
" Never should have what, Severus ? " Professor Dumbledore questioned.  
" I'd rather not talk about it, if you don't mind, Albus, " Severus Snape said forcing a smile.  
" What do you think **she** should do ? " The headmaster asked Professor Snape.  
" She should find someone her age who ... "" Who will what, Severus ? Deserve her ? Take care of her ? Who will make her happy ? " The headmaster paused for a moment. " Do you love her, Severus ? " The question startled him. He wasn't expecting to be asked that.

" What do I know of love ? " Severus Snape asked heatedly.  
"Maybe, it is time, my friend, that you learned, " Headmaster Albus Dumbledore said patting the potions master on the shoulder. Turning the older wizard left the troubled potions master there to stare into the pensieve.  
The image in the pensieve swirled. _Two figures sat in the shadows of a darkened room. One moved forward, the other moved as well, pushing the other onto their lap and the bed. A moment later their limbs were entangled as they shared a passionate kiss.  
_ Professor Dumbledore's words echoed in Severus Snape's head, ' Maybe it is time that you learned. '

It threatened to drive him mad. He had watched her grow for three years. Excelling in potions, amazing even himself with her skills. He couldn't help but be proud._ I knew the start of this year. With that first kiss down in the dungeons. _He closed his eyes, remembering the scent of cinnamon and vanilla mixing with the scent of rose. A scent he now knew well from laying next to me. It stirred something in him that day, something he hadn't dared to imagine to exist. _And Briar had noticed_, Severus sighed deeply. ' Do you love her Severus ? ' The headmaster had asked. _How had he known ? Curse the dark mark. Curse the Dark Lord, lingering in the shadows. _Professor Snape frowned, sighing deeply. He could die, he very well knew it. _Could I do that to her ? _His head was pounding. He had to clear it, and this was not doing it. He closed his eyes, willing the emotions to go away, but they didn't. He didn't want love, had no use for the emotion. He had always held love as a worthless emotion that was infinitely more trouble than it was worth. From the current situation he was in, it would seem he was right, but, there wasn't much that he could do about it.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been two weeks since that glorious night I had spent in Professor Severus Snape's arms. I paused in the hallway, catching my breath. _I really needed to quit running. But, breakfast would start in any minute. _Slipping my hand in the front pocket of my satchel I pulled out my inhaler. Breathing deeply I pressed the top down. The tightness started to leave my chest. I had just pushed the top down for a second time when a hand settled on my shoulder. The inhaler clattered to the stone floor. The tightness that had started to leave returned with a vengeance. Dropping to my knees I searched frantically for the inhaler, gasping for breath. Bending down Professor Severus Snape retrieved what I was looking for. He stood up in time to see my body grow still. _I couldn't find it ! _That was the last thought that flashed through my mind. Grasping the inhaler he took the few steps necessary to get to me. Kneeling down he picked my still form up in his arms tenderly. With me in his arms he hurried to the hospital wing.

" Poppy !! " He roared, bursting through the double doors.

" What on .. Heavens ! " She exclaimed, coming out of her office. " Severus, what happened ? "

" I don't know, " He began.

" This sounds familiar, " Poppy Pomphrey said wryly.

" I suspect, " He snapped, " She has had another attack. "

" You know what we need to do. "

" Must we ? " He sighed.

" You do want Miss Taggert well, don't you, Severus ? "

" Of course ! " He snapped. " I do not kill students. "

" No, " The school nurse agreed. " You just bite their heads off. Or so I have heard. " Then she grabbed a handful of ashes off the mantel.

" St. Mungo's ! " She exclaimed.

Stepping out of the fireplace they approached the front desk.

" And what does the patient need to be seen for ? " A different blonde, this time with brown eyes, asked.

" She's had an attack, " Professor Snape snapped.

" By what ? " The blonde inquired, popping her gum.

" Not by what, you imbecilic twit. She has had another asthma attack. " Professor Snape was beginning to lose his patience.

" Oh. What's an asthma attack ? " The receptionist asked.

" Just get me a healer. Now ! " He barked.

" Now, Severus, " Madame Pomphrey began.

" Don't you ' now, Severus ' me ! I have had enough of this bloody infernal place. " He started walking to the door that opened onto the streets.

" What ? Where are you going ? " The school nurse exclaimed.

" Surely, there is another hospital that could treat her close by, " He said stopping at the double doors. Shifting my weight he opened the doors.

" Wait ! "

" For what ? She's not breathing. Time is of the essence. Well, are you coming ? " He waited on Madame Poppy Pomphrey to catch up to him. A few blocks later he stopped.

" Thank goodness ! " She gasped. Looking up the nurse exclaimed, " You can't be serious, Severus !? "

" Her condition is serious, Poppy. I don't know where another wizarding hospital is. This will have to do. " So saying he hurried me in through the whooshing doors Madame Pomphrey hot on his heels.

" May I help you, sir ? " A brunette with a name tag that read ' Charity, ' looked up. " My goodness ! What happened ? I need triage, stat ! " She exclaimed. Through a pair of wooden doors a couple of nurses burst through with a stretcher. Gingerly, slowly they attempted to take me out of the potions master's arms. But, Severus wasn't having it. Ignoring their efforts he laid me tenderly down on the mattress. The redhead grabbed the head of the bed and the blonde male grabbed the foot. They wheeled me through the double doors. Professor Severus Snape tried to follow.

" Excuse me, sir ?I need you to fill out these forms so that we can treat your ... " Her voice trailed off, as she looked at him.

" Student. Miss Taggert is my student, " He said gruffly.

" We'll take good care of her, sir. At St. Genevieve's. But, right now, sir, you will only be in the way. Please, I must have you fill out these forms. "

" Very well, " He grumbled. Accepting the clipboard piled high with paper.

" A pen ? " He asked.

" At the top, sir, " Charity said. Sighing Severus Snape sank into a plastic chair. _Why was she having these attacks ? Doesn't Briar know how much she scares_ me when _they happen ? _He thought. Wearily he picked up the pen. _Name, Briar Rose Taggert. Social security number, hell, I don't know. Symptoms, not breathing. Medical conditions, she may have asthma. Medicines, I don't know, wait, that thing. What did Poppy call it ? That's it, inhaler. Allergies, dammit, I don't know ! _Professor Snape waded through the paperwork. _Next of kin, hmm. Might as well Professor Severus Snape. Address, The Leaky Cauldron. Relationship, what the devil ? Best to leave it blank. Insurance, what the hell is that ? Best to leave it blank, too. _He signed where it said to.

" Miss ? " He called.

" It's Charity, " She corrected.

" Very well, Charity. Here you are. How soon can I see Miss Taggert ? "

" I don't know, " She confessed. " But, I'll find out. " She left behind the desk through a door. Severus Snape turned to the woman that sat beside him.

" I know, Poppy. Albus needs to know. He should send an owl to her parents. This is the second time in a row. We really need to find out if she has a condition that we need to know about. And before you can say a word, I'm staying here. Miss Taggert will want to see a familiar face when she awakens. You can have Albus take care of my classes. A substitute or, no, just what I need, some imbecile screwing up and sending my students to you in the hospital wing. Just have him cancel my classes. "

" Severus, this is so unlike you. You haven't taken an interest in the girl, have you ? " Poppy questioned. Glaring down at the school nurse he said,

" Just what are you insinuating ? The only thing I feel for Miss Taggert is concern. She is a student. My student. After all, I am the head of her house. "

" I'm sorry, Severus, " Poppy apologized. " Very well. I shall see you two back at the castle. But, "

" I know, " Severus said, cutting her off,

" Be careful. And you do the same. After all you are a woman and a comely one at that. "

" Severus, stop ! " Madame Poppy Pomphrey blushed. " Behave ! "

" I will if you will, " Was his reply.

" Sir ? " Charity asked, approaching. Professor Snape leapt to his feet. The school nurse rose slowly.

" Yes, miss ? "

" They'll let you see her now. But, I must caution you against any and all surprises. The least amount of stress could trigger another attack. "

" If you don't mind me asking, just how serious is Miss Taggert's condition ? "

" I can't say, " Charity said. Holding a hand up she continued. " But, that's because I don't know. Her doctor would be the best one to ask. "

" And who would that be ? "

" Severus, " He turned. " I'm leaving. Let Miss Taggert know that I hope she feels better. "

" I shall see you at the castle, " He said. Then turned back to the young Charity. Only to find that she had gone back to the computer. She was typing something in as he approached. Then, she stopped.

" Here it is. A Dr. Anna Granger. Hmm. I haven't met her before. But, she is supposed to be one of the best. I'll let you through. She's in number thirteen. It's right by the nurse's station. " The double doors opened and Severus walked through. Luckily there were numbers posted right by the doors.

I was still a little shaky, but, I was beginning to feel a bit better. My eyes opened. Bright streaming light surrounded me. _Was I dead ? _My head felt like a sledgehammer had been taken to it. I tried bringing a hand to my head. A sharp stinging pull radiated up my arm. I looked down. An iv ran from my arm to the machine beside me. I tried sitting up, but, was still too weak to do anything on my own. The door creaked. I looked up into deep dark brown eyes. _Professor Snape ! _

Shock and concern filled his eyes. _Lord Merlin, they have her hooked up to more contraptions than they did at St. Mungo's. _" How are you feeling ? " He asked gruffly approaching the bed.

" What happened ?" I asked looking up into his eyes.

" I was hoping that you could tell me that. "

" All I can remember is that I was on my way to the Great Hall. I was rushing, " I admitted, " For it was time for breakfast to begin. And I didn't want to be late. " He laughed at that.

" You are late for class, but, never for a meal, " He commented arching a brow. I ignored that. I plunged on,

" I had to stop because I was finding it hard to breathe. The last thing I remember was feeling a hand on my shoulder. " Severus Snape looked down at me, taking in all the tubes and wires running from my body to various machines.

" Miss Taggert, I'm sorry, " He finally said.

" For what ? " I was confused. " You certainly didn't put me in here. " Professor Severus Snape felt guilty. For it had been his hand upon my shoulder.

" I was concerned. Your complexion was paler than usual. "

" You ?! " I gasped. " You grabbed me !?! Why didn't you say something ? " One of the machines went off, then, another. A tall heavyset nurse with a name tag that read Hannah appeared.

" What's going on in here ? " She demanded. Approaching the machines she pushed a few buttons and the noise stopped. " Sir, if you cannot control yourself you will be forced to leave. This patient has to remain calm. It is imperative. Any kind of stress can trigger another attack. One that could possibly have heavy ramifications. "

" Yes, ma'am, " Severus said meekly. Hannah did look formidable. Her graying hair was swept back into a bun as she stared down at the potions master.

" It was my fault, Hannah, " I said quickly, " Not his. " _I didn't want Severus kicked out. Or not be able to see me. _Those frosty eyes settled on me. " Really. "

" You should be more careful, Miss Taggert. If your man gets out of line all you need to do is hit the call button. I'll take care of him for you. "

" Yes, ma'am, " I said meekly.

" What was that ? " Professor Snape asked, closing the door behind the woman.

" That was Hannah, " I said amusement lacing my voice. " She's my nurse. No, I thought it was Draco. "

" What ? "

" The hand on my shoulder. I thought it was Draco's. "

" Miss Taggert ? "

" Uugh ! I thought we'd been over this. It's Briar. Not Miss Taggert. " A machine beeped a warning.

" Calm yourself, Miss Taggert. We do not need Hannah the Horrible back in here. " I laughed at that. Then Professor Snape joined in.

" I needed that, " I smiled. Scooting over I patted the space beside me. " I don't bite. "

" I do not think so. "

" Not this again. Come on, please ? I'll behave myself if you will, Severus. "

" Professor Snape to you, " He reminded me.

" After the other night you still want me to call you that ? "

" Yes, Miss Taggert. The fact remains that **I** am **still** your professor. And **you** are my **student**. " Tears started to form in my eyes.

" Fine, " I said quietly, fighting the tears from falling. " I am actually pretty tired. So if you do not mind I would like to get some rest ? "

" Very well, Miss Taggert. I shall see you later, " He said opening the door. As the door closed behind him I gave in to the tears threatening to fall. As teardrops fell from my eyes I turned over facing the window. _Evidently that night did not mean a thing to the man. But, it did to me. Professor Severus Snape had been my first. I wouldn't have had it any other way. For I was totally in luve with the man. God help me, I luved Severus Snape. _

After closing the door behind him Professor Severus Snape could hear me sobbing. _It's for the best. She's a student. An eighteen year - old girl. Nothing would ever come of it. Nothing ever did. _Staring at the door he sighed. _I'll deal with her later. Right now I want answers. _He strode away in search of Dr. Anna Granger. Approaching the nurse's station he asked,

" Can someone tell me where I might find Dr. Anna Granger ? "

" She's not here at the moment, sir, " The redhead from earlier replied.

" She should be making her rounds about eight 'o' clock tonight, " A young blonde supplied. He sighed.

" Thank you, miss. " Then Professor Snape strode down the hall and out the double doors. He found a lavatory and apparated back to Hogwarts.

Once back in his chambers he found his owl Lucifer, waiting for him, an ivory envelope clutched within its beak. He snatched the missive away from the midnight black Eagle Owl. Opening a drawer he got some candy out.

" Lucifer, " He called. The dark owl flew to him. He laid the candy on a table and approached the desk. Pouring some amber liquid into a tumbler he sat down with the bourbon. Fishing around in the top drawer he drew out a small replica of the sword Excalibur. He drew the letter opener through the envelope. Then sat it down. Inside was a single sheet of parchment. Pulling it out Professor Severus Snape began to read.

' Professor Snape,

Thank you for letting us know about our daughter and her condition. I pray that she is well ? The last thing this family needs is a scandal. Concerning the matter at hand I have given this quite a bit of thought. Briar Rose is of marriageable age. We have been searching for a suitable man who shall be able to control our daughter. For she has a fiery temper and a sharp tongue.' _She has a temper ? Briar Taggert has a temper ? _'As such this situation needs to be handled as delicately and discreetly as possible. I would like the name of the young blackguard who dared to lay a finger on my Briar. Have his parents been notified ? If not I would like the pleasure of delivering the news myself.' _I just bet he would. ' _However, we have reviewed your family and their history.' A frown graced Severus's face at this bit of news. ' I am aware of the vast age difference and do not care.' _What the devil ? Just what is the man wanting ? ' _Although your father was a muggle I am willing to overlook this little indiscretion. For your reputation has become legend. Lord Voldemort prizes your allegiance and holds you in high regard. It would put my mind at ease and my wife's fears to rest If you would consider our daughter for marriage.

Lord Harrison R. Taggert

Taggert Hall '

Professor Severus Snape sat there stunned. He had been sipping the bourbon as he read. He looked down into an empty glass. He frowned. Walking over to a bookcase he unlocked a drawer. He pulled out a bottle of Gallagher's Fine Irish Fire Whiskey and took it back to the desk. Pouring three fingers he knocked it back. He poured another three fingers and sat back propping his feet on the desk.

_Marriage. Not just any marriage. But, to Briar Rose Taggert. All I was wanting was to offer her protection from Draco Malfoy. Marriage. _The word loomed over him. _Marry Briar. The idea has merit. _He raised the glass to his lips. Then had a vision of Briar moving underneath him. _Just as she had that other night. That night, mmm. _He grew hard at the thought. _If I married the girl I could have her each and every night. _Then it hit him. _There would be no need to sneak around. As a fiancee I could easily pursue her. _He sat up quickly putting the tumbler down on the desk. Taking out quill and parchment he uncapped his usual black ink.

'Lord Taggert,

Your letter has seem to have sparked my interest. Marriage. That is something I have never given a lot of thought. Especially to a student. However, there is no mistake that your daughter is quite a beautiful young lady. She has been instructed in the proper arts and duties of a Pureblood wife has she not ? I shall consider the match.

As to your daughter's attacker, alas, I am not allowed to name the lad. Suffice to say that the matter is being handled personally. The young man shall wish he had been expelled.

Professor Severus Snape

Head of Slytherin House '

Folding the parchment in half he opened a drawer and drew out an envelope. He slid it inside and affixed his own personal seal to the envelope.

" Lucifer, take this back to Taggert Hall and again wait for a reply. " Then, with Lord Taggert's letter concealed in his robes he apparated back to St. Genevieve's.


	9. Chapter 9

He approached the front desk. The young brunette looked up,

" Can I help you, sir ? "

" I am in need of a room number. A Briar Rose Taggert. "

" One moment, sir. " She looked down and began typing. " Here it is. Room 717 on the fifth floor. "

" Thank you, miss. " He strode away looking for the stairs.

" Sir ? " She called. " The elevators are right over there. " She pointed. Professor Sverus Snape frowned. Then, sighed. He walked back to where she pointed. He peered at the buttons. Then, pushed the button with the arrow going up. Within a few seconds the doors whooshed open. Cautiously he stepped inside the cubicle. He was greeted with more buttons. Frowning he looked at them. He pushed the button that said five. The doors flew shut and the room began to move. _What the devil ? Is it supposed to do this ? _A few minutes and a ding sounded, the doors flying open. He couldn't get out of there fast enough. Professor Snape spotted a nurse's station.

" Excuse me, room 717 ? Where would I find that ? "

" I'll take you, sir, " An older woman with graying blonde hair said, standing up. " I have to go that way. " She came around the desk. He followed her down a hallway. She stopped at room 710.

" It's the last door on the right. I'm sorry, but, I have to check on a patient. "

" I understand. Thank you for your assistance. " Severus Snape strode down the rest of the hallway. Standing outside the door he hesitated, wondering if he should knock. The decision was taken out of his hands.

" Are you here to see Miss Taggert ? " Came from behind him. Slowly he turned. A woman not that younger than himself stood before him. Frizzy light brown hair and light brown eyes reminded him of someone.

" You must be Dr. Anna Granger, " He said.

" Yes, I'm Dr. Anna Granger. "

" Do you have a moment ? I would like to converse with you about Miss Taggert's condition, if I may. "

" I'm doing rounds at the moment. And have more patients to see. However, I will gladly answer any questions that you may have. " Professor Snape got right to the point.

" How serious is Miss Taggert's condition ? "

" You are aware that she has asthma ? " He nodded. " Asthma is a serious condition that affects the lungs. If she does not get enough oxygen during an attack she could die. An attack is simply where the breathing tubes contract making it difficult for a person to breathe. Tightness is often felt in the chest. A number of things can trigger these attacks. I.e. stress, physical activity, emotional trauma. That is why we caution visitors against any and all surprises. As for Briar's case, I suspect this was simply brought about by strenuous activity. She shall be fine. We wish to keep her overnight for observation merely as a precaution. She should be ready to leave sometime tomorrow. "

" But, she will be all right ? " He pressed.

" Sir, your girlfriend shall be fine. As long as she takes medication, keeps stress to a minimum, and avoids strenuous physical activity she will continue to be fine. And should have no problems. " So saying she opened the door, knocking.

" Briar, I'm glad to see that you are doing much better. " I had been standing next to the full length window staring out into the night. I had been thinking of that night when Severus Snape had deflowered me. I turned at the doctor's voice. " I plan on keeping you here overnight and sometime tomorrow you can go home. " I barely heard a word that she said. My eyes had flown past the doctor and were drinking in the sight of Professor Severus Snape. _He had come back. _I could feel tears starting to threaten my eyes. But, I willed them back. I had not expected him to come back tonight. Dr. Granger looked from me to Professor Snape. Then,

" Well, Briar, I'll see you tomorrow. And we'll see about getting you out of here then. " She closed the door behind her, leaving me alone with the potions master.

" I received an owl from your father, Miss Taggert. "

" Oh ? "

" I thought that you might want to read what he had to say, " He said, retrieving the letter from inside his robes. Without a word I took the proffered envelope. Slipping the single sheet out I read. _Control me ? What was I , a puppet, a dog ? _I read on. _What the hell ? Reputation ? Professor Severus Snape had a reputation ? _I gazed up at the professor through lowered lashes. _Just what had he done to earn such respect ? _My eyes lowered back to the paper. They widened as I read. _Marriage !?! _The parchment fell from my hand. _What was my father thinking ? Was he mad ? All he could think about was the bloody family name. Not how I was feeling. Not what I was going through. Just the damned family name. _I turned my back on the potions master and gave in to the tears that threatened earlier.

" Miss Taggert ? " I remained mute. _It was still Miss Taggert, was it ? Even after that night ? _Suddenly I felt strong arms encircle me. At first I fought them off, then, I just gave in. Slowly Severus Snape pulled me back against his hard body. We stayed that way for a while. Severus just holding me as tears raced down my face. He rested his head atop mine.

" Are you all right ? " He asked. The tears started to subside.

" Yes, " I said, shakily. Inside my head I was screaming no.

" What do you think ? "

" About what ? " My mind was starting to put pieces of my father's letter together.

" About his letter, " Severus Snape prompted.

" You mean marriage. "

" Yes, Miss Taggert, marriage. "

" I'm only eighteen. How do you think I feel about marriage ? " I snapped. I turned around in his arms and just looked up into those deep dark brown eyes. " I do not want to marry anyone right now. I am a full grown woman who happens to have a mind of her own. "

" You are a pureblood, are you not ? "

" And what does that have to do with anything ? "

" A Pureblood lady knows her place and also when to hold her tongue. As such, I have always known you to behave with the utmost decorum. However, lately I have rarely seen it. "

" And just how would you react after nearly getting raped ? And winding up in a hospital, twice ? " I countered.

" I understand what you are going through, Miss Taggert. "

" I don't think you do, " I interrupted.

" However, profanity does not become a lady. Nor do interruptions. That is what I would expect from my bride. " My eyes grew huge.

" Excuse me ? " I hissed. " I am not your bride or your intended. I am my own person ! "

" Lower your voice ! I do not wish to discuss possible matrimony with every one on this floor listening in. A proper Pureblood lady does not raise her voice. Ever. " _How dare he ! I might be totally helplessly in luve with the man, but, at this moment the jerk was pushing all the right buttons to make me explode. The potions master had never seen my temper. Mt. Vesuvius paled in comparison when my temper flared. _

" Who, the, hell, do, you, think, you, are, to, tell, me, what, to, do ? " I said icily as my eyes shot blue - green sparks at the man. " You may be a professor at the school, but, that gives you no right to tell me what to do. You are not God. The only one who can tell me what to do is God. I suggest that you hold your tongue around me or ... " The tears came back with a vengeance and so did something else. A sharp tightness settled about my chest as I started gasping for air. Beeping filled the air as the machines went off. Running feet could be heard out in the hallway. The door burst open as Severus caught me before I fell to the floor. Hurrying over to the bed he laid me down tenderly.

" Sir, sir, I need you to leave, " The older nurse that had shown him the way told him. Professor Severus Snape backed away from the bed. If possible his face was paler than usual, almost white. " Sir, you need to leave ! " They wheeled my still form out into the hallway towards the elevators, leaving the potions master alone in the hospital room.

Bending down he retrieved the letter. He slid it back in the envelope which disappeared back into his robes. Then, he apparated back to his personal chambers.

Pointing his wand at the fireplace he exclaimed,

" Inciendo ! " Flames leapt to life in the stone frame. He walked over to the desk and yanked the bottle of Gallagher's off it. Stalking over to a bookcase he grabbed a glass. Finally, he settled into the dark green overstuffed velvet chair in front of the roaring fire. Staring into the flames he poured himself a double and tossed it back as he would water. Continuing in this fashion he drank until there was nothing left.

" Dammit !!!! " He roared throwing the empty bottle at the stones. The clear glass shattered raining fine, small pieces upon the floor. He turned the tumbler about in his hands, contemplating. _It would be a waste of fine crystal. _Instead he slammed it down onto the dark walnut side table. He just sat there staring into the fire, as if the flames held all the answers.

_Not again ! _I stared up at the pattern in the ceiling. The last thing I remembered was the fight with Severus. _How could he ? How could he agree to it ? More importantly, why ? What would he gain from it ? _Slowly, I sat up. The stars lit the midnight sky as the moon shone down. _I wished I was back at Hogwarts. In the Black Lake swimming. _Turning, I sighed. It hit me. _Why not ? I was eighteen. I did pass the apparation test. But, I didn't have my wand. Damn ! No, wait, think a minute, Briar. Now would be a good time to put to practice wandless magick. After all my line was strongly magickal on both sides. _Iconcentrated hard on the task at hand and slowly the probes peeled away. Then, muttering a spell I programed the machines to continue as they had been. Next came the iv. Slowly, methodically the tape pulled itself off. Then, ever so slowly the tubing pulled itself out. A medicinal charm so that I wouldn't feel the pain, then, I conjured a bandage and it applied itself. All that was left was to find my clothes. Finally I found them in a small closet.

" Engarmentum, " I muttered. With my own clothes on and satchel in hand I went into the lavatory and apparated back to Hogwarts.

Moonlight glittered over the Black Lake, beckoning, enticing. I muttered a spell and my things disappeared back to my room, my clothes as well. All I had with me were my school robes. Which I quickly untied and laid down over some stones. Then I made my way to the edge and dove into the dark water. Almost instantly a calm surrounded me and I began to relax. Swimming through the ripples I replayed the conversation with Severus. _Which one of us was the fool, him or I ? _I dove under swimming to the bottom. Stroking through the watery darkness I thought about what my father was doing. It hit me. I shot back to the surface drawing a breath. _Marry Severus Snape ? The man of my dreams, literally. Was I mad to pass it up ? Was I daft to consider it ? _I swam back to the shore slowly. Levering myself up I made my way to the rocks. Muttering a spell I conjured a towel. Settling it over a couple of rocks formed as a lounge chair I laid down and enjoyed the moon's caress against my bare skin. _I could just imagine it was Severus's fingers playing over me instead, touching me everywhere. Mmm. No, Briar, stop it. Remember you're angry with the man ? How could I stay angry with someone that set me a'fire with just one kiss ? _

Once my skin was dry I pulled the robes on fastening them about my throat. Then, I made my way back to the castle and Slytherin House.


	10. Chapter 10

Bursts of bird song wafted through the window. I heard it faintly when I felt the slight breeze ripple through my hair. Smiling lazily, I went to stretch. I had missed the downy mattress. Those hospital beds were very uncomfortable. _By now the nurses would know that I wasn't in that hospital. _I grinned at the thought. Then, Professor Severus Snape filled my head. _He still thought that I was there. I was certain to have hell to pay the next time I saw the man. _An annoying beep sounded over and over again. I yanked the curtains open to see Elisabeth swatting at the bloody damn thing. Finally the noise ended. Slowly, I dragged myself out of bed. Gathering what I would need I left for the shower room. A nice long hot shower was what I really needed. I turned off the water and muttered the drying spell. Then, I massaged a white rose - scented body cream into my skin. Pulling my wrapper about me I returned to the room. When I got back the water closet door was closed. Which meant that Elisabeth was awake. Putting the bath stuff away I went over to my dresser and got out a pair of ivory lace thongs and a floral print and ivory lace corset. I slipped the knickers on and cinched the back of the corset tighter. Then, drew it around my waist, fastening it. I slid into an ivory satin robe to get ready. Sitting down at my vanity I took the towel off. The dark mahogany waterfall cascaded down around my back and shoulders. I muttered a spell drying it into soft curls. Then, I ran a brush through my hair making them even looser and softer. Then, pulling it back I plaited the curls loosely. I applied flawless foundation to make my skin porcelain. Then set it with baby powder. Next, I did my eyes in gold and cream shades. I finished them with a silver eye pencil and black mascara. I settled on a light baby pink for my lips and applied a cinnamon - vanilla - flavoured gloss sealant over them. Searching through the top drawer I pulled out silver rose ear bobs and put them in. I stood up and padded over to the wardrobe. Looking through the dresses I finally decided on a short- sleeved scoop necked vanilla floral dress. I pulled it out of the armoire and laid it on my bed. I got my petticoats out and pulled them on. Sliding the satin robe off I slipped the dress over my arms and buttoned it up. Crossing back over to my vanity I pulled the drawer open again. I found the perfect brooch. A long silver rose with a silver snake with emerald eyes twined around it in the letter 's'. I spritzed my Luve Potion perfume on my throat, down my front, the back of my neck and on my wrists. I set the bottle down and slid into vanilla kidskin slippers. I grabbed my blackwatch satchel and I was ready for the day.

" Lise ! "

" What ? " She asked, poking her head out.

" Are you ready yet ? "

" Just about. Go on ahead without me. "

" All right, " I called leaving for the Great Hall. _Oh, Severus was going to be mad at me, all right. I wondered what he would do to me this time. Spank me ? I could hope. _I was about to find out. Taking a deep breath I walked into the Great Hall. _Thank goodness Professor Severus Snape_ _was not an early riser. _I sighed and reached for the coffee. _Ahh. Better. Thank Merlin for small favours. _Sip by sip, I finished waking up. Three cups of coffee and two cinnamon rolls later Professor Snape strode in. His eyes narrowed when they saw me. _What the devil ? What in Merlin's name is Briar Taggert doing here at Hogwarts ? She should still be in St. Genevieve's. _

He approached the Slytherin House table.

" Miss Taggert, " Professor Snape snapped icily. " A word with you. "I looked up, scared for I had never seen Professor Severus Snape like this before. He grabbed my arm hauling me out of the Great Hall. " What is the meaning of this ? " He demanded. " You should still be in that muggle hospital. Why are you

here ? "

" Well, umm ... " I was trying to think of something plausible, but, was coming up empty.

" Do they know that you are gone ? "

" Aye, they know. " I was pretty positive by now that the nurses knew I was not anywhere in that hospital.

" Are you telling me that they released you this morning without alerting me to the fact ? " _Should I tell him the truth or _

_lie ? I didn't want the man mad at me. _

" Aye, they released me. Dr. Granger started her daily rounds early, " I lied.

" I don't know why they didn't let you know. "

" Hmm ... " Professor Severus Snape let it pass. " Very well, but, remember class starts at nine 'o' clock sharp. Do not be late ! " He turned, his ebony robes billowing about him, a frown marring his face.

Professor Severus Snape stalked down to the dungeons instead of returning to the Great Hall. Entering his private sanctum he found Tom from the Leaky Cauldron waiting in his office.

" Tom ? What are you doing here ? "

" St. Genevieve's Hospital left a message for you. "

" Oh ? "

" It seems that a patient of theirs is missing. And apparently has been missing since last night. " Severus Snape's dark brown eyes filled with fire. _She lied to me. Briar Taggert lied to me. _" They wanted to know if you, as her guardian, had a hand in it. Or if you might know where she could be ? "

" Thank you, Tom, " Severus said. Outwardly he remained calm, but, inward he was seething for the one thing he hated the most, was being lied to.

Today's potion was the Eyebright Potion, it could cure blindness that had been brought upon by an intense form of light. I was nervous. It was impossible to tell how he had taken this morning when I knowingly lied to the man trying to keep me out of trouble. He was his usual unpleasant self, which could mean anything : that he had found out the truth and was angry at me for having lied, angry at Draco for scaring me in such a way, or that he was simply frustrated. I couldn't concentrate because I didn't know what had started Severus's mood. I had to mend mistakes twice, and I narrowly avoided a third, remembering just in time that I needed to stir clockwise for five minutes before adding the rowan sap syrup. I jumped at his voice right beside my ear,  
"Have you forgotten something, Miss

Taggert ? "  
The bottle of rowan sap syrup slowly slipped out of my fingers thanks to the annoying man that happened to be my fiancé at the moment. It was, oddly enough, entirely an accident, although I doubted it would look that way to him. There was no way that I could catch it in time. The glass shattered, a sticky residue covered the floor.  
"Really, Miss Taggert," Professor Snape said, stalking around to the other side of the desk. "Twice in less than one week. Have you been struck with a clumsiness curse ? " I stared daggers at him. _How dare he suggest a thing ! When he would be the one who would think to curse me with it. _As was only to be expected, the rest of my house just laughed. Elisabeth was one of the only ones besides Blaise that didn't. She just gave me a sympathetic look. A few other people did too. Professor Snape turned stalking towards the front. _Preparing, no doubt, to announce my fate. I was not about to stay afterwards alone with him. Not with the mood he was in._

"_Evanesco_," I murmured, flicking my wand at the mess. Which vanished, glass and all. The potions master spun around glaring at me. For he assumed that I had forgotten about his inane rule regarding foolish wand - waving in his class. I hadn't. _I just wanted to get out of there as fast as I could once he dismissed the class. _The room grew very quiet waiting to see what he would do to a fellow Slytherin.  
" Twenty points from Slytherin ! " Professor Snape snapped. "And since you are clearly much better at **foolish** **wand-waving** than at concentrating upon your work, you shall be required, in the future, to cast Unbreakable Charms upon all your

containers. " There were a few gasps at that. Charming the glass would spoil some potions ingredients and make others completely unpredictable. It would also mean receiving failing grades on every potion I would attempt until such time, if any, that he relented. It also meant that he intended to push me into doing or saying something that I would probably regret." Ah, well. " A mock sigh escaped my lips. I lifted my wand as if to comply with his instructions. "I suppose that a broken beaker **is** worse than, say, **an** **exploded classroom**." The room was silent enough to hear individual bubbles popping in the boiling cauldrons.  
"**Is that a threat, Miss Taggert ? **" His eyes hardened to obsidian discs. Something glittered within the dark fire. I could tell that he was furious.  
" Merely an observation," I answered, meeting his eyes defiantly at last. " Take it as you will. " For a moment, I thought he would be pointing at the door and demanding I leave the N.E.W.T. class, permanently. But he said,

"Let's see what observations you make about **a week's detention**." There were a few sympathetic squeaks from around the room. "Perhaps washing out every beaker in the equipment cupboard will cure your clumsiness sufficiently for you to be able to forego risking **any** explosions"  
My eyes closed in relief as I schooled my face into a masque of complacency._ I was furious at Severus for making me drop the vial. For if it hadn't been for him I would have been paying my usual close attention to the potion at hand._

" Class dismissed, " Professor Snape hissed. I threw everything into my satchel. Then, without a word I strode out of the classroom. Professor Severus Snape just glared at my back.

I was one of the first to get to Transfiguration. Once everybody was seated Professor McGonagell started.

" Today, class, we shall be turning books into feathers. " After everyone had mastered the transformation she let us leave. Thank the lord for free periods. I ran all the way to my favourite spot. After stripping everything off I dove into the water. And I began to relax for the first time that day.

When I finally dragged myself out I discovered that I had missed Herbology as well as my second potions class. Severus was going to be furious.

Professor Minerva McGonagell was sitting in the teachers lounge ,enjoying the peace and quiet that was so rare in a boarding school.

BANG!!! The door flew open crashing into the wall. I burst into the lounge, gasping for breath and looking around frantically.

" Miss Taggert, what in Merlin's name are you doing, running around school like that ? What kind of an example are you setting for the rest of students ? After all, you are a student teacher, " Minerva said sternly.

" Please, Professor McGonagell, you have to help me ! " I cried locking the door, then, ran over to her. Professor McGonagell just looked at me.

"Help you ? With what? What on earth is going on ? "

"Well, um, ... "

" Come, Miss Taggert, what is it ? "

" We, ell ... " I was nervous about having to explain last night's disappearance from St. Genevieve's and the scene this morning between Severus and I to my other favourite professor. "This morning he grabbed my arm and dragged me out into the hall just because the hospital I had been in yesterday released me early. And the hospital didn't tell him. " Actually I had just disappeared from the hospital and he saw me in the Great Hall this morning.

" What !?! " She sputtered. " Wasn't it just a month ago that you were attacked by Draco Malfoy ? "

" Yes, ma'am, " I said meekly, looking down at the patterns in the stone floor.

" And Severus just grabbed you ... ?!" She was clearly shocked. I just nodded. " I don't care if the man thinks he is your fiancee. He should know better than to ... ughh !! " I could tell she was furious at what Professor Snape had done.

" Then, he made me so nervous in class that I dropped a potion ingredient and he, he ... " I broke out in tears. At that moment a furious banging started at the door.

" Miss Taggert ! Open this door and let me in!" I had to smile at that.

"Not by the hair on my chinny, chin, chin," I managed to whisper through my tears. Professor McGonagell just looked at me, amusement dancing in her eyes.

" If you can make a joke about this I think that you shall be all right, eventually, Miss Taggert. "

" I couldn't resist. He's just so, so ... " He continued to bang on the door.

" Charming ? " She supplied.

" More like the big bad wolf, " I replied. The head of Gryffindor House started laughing at that. " This really doesn't help my situation. He's mad at me about last night because he and I got into a fight while I was still in the hospital and he made me have another attack."

"He what ?! After a fellow classmate tried to rape you ? "

" Thank you for the reminder,

Professor. " Fresh tears filled my eyes as the banging increased.

" I said, let me in !!!! " Severus Snape roared. That just made me cry all the more harder. My body started to shake as I sobbed.

" There, there, Miss Taggert, everything will work itself out. " Minerva McGonagell pulled me against her in a warm hug. I just cried into her chest. She led me over to the fireplace and pressed some ashes into my hand.

" Here, take this and go to my office. I'll handle Severus for you. "

" Thank you, " I breathed. Dropping the flue powder I sobbed, " Professor McGonagell's office. " Once she saw that I was truly gone she opened the door revealing a tall, dark, glowering figure.

" Where, is, she ? " He snapped.

"What are you doing to that poor girl !? Banging the door in like that. Thanks to you Briar Taggert is remembering the nightmare that young Mr. Malfoy put her through ." That stopped Severus Snape cold. A chill ran up his back. _What have I done ? But, still that doesn't change the fact that she lied to me. _

' _Maybe she was afraid of you, ' _A voice inside his head told him.

"You know perfectly well that it was just a month ago that, that, that monster nearly raped her. After all you were the one that stopped him. Need I remind you,

Severus ? "

" Where is she ? " He asked.

" Now, why should I tell you that ? You look ready to kill the poor girl. "

" Minerva, " He drawled threateningly,

" Where is Briar Taggert now ? "

" Someplace safe from you. I suggest that you go back to your office and cool down. " Minerva glared at him over her spectacles.

" I want to know where **she** is, Minerva. After all Albus did **not** expel Mr.

Malfoy. "

" You promise that you won't hurt her ? " She glared up at the potions master.

" Minerva, " He threatened.

" Well ? " She demanded.

" Dammit ! " He roared. " I don't hurt my students. "

" Maybe not intentionally, " Minerva shot back. " But, whatever you pulled in class today really sent Briar over the edge. Especially, after last night. "

" She told you about that ? " Shock was clearly evident on his face.

" Yes, she did, " She said quietly. " Why do you think she was on edge in class ? She was nearly raped, Severus. She is not likely going to forget that. If someone tried to rape you how long would it take you to forget ? To not have nightmares of the attack ? " If possible his complexion paled even more.

" Now, where is she ? "

" You're not going to kill her ? "

"I think we have established that, do you not think ? What I do to Miss Taggert is between her and me. I am the head of her house. Not to mention her fiancee. "

" Severus, " Professor Minerva McGonagell warned.

" Dammit, Minerva ! I am not going to kill the girl. You know where she is. Just tell me where. "

" All right, " She sighed. " My office. I sent her in tears to my office. " He stalked towards the fireplace and swiped ashes off the mantel.

" Professor McGonagell's office ! " He exclaimed.

Next thing I knew Severus Snape was in the fireplace dusting ash off. I looked around the room trying to find a place to hide. I knew I had accidently skipped his second class, but, I hadn't meant to. He looked up. I froze in fear. _I didn't think he would do what Draco did. But, I wasn't sure. _He started towards me. I steeled myself for the barrage of words, the sting of his hand. He grabbed my shoulder. I flinched.

"Dammit ! Quit that. I'm not going to strike you. " I just stared up at him. " We need to talk. " Silently, I nodded. He took my hand in his and drew me to the fireplace. We flued back to his chambers.

After we were through dusting ash off he settled on his bed. I was uncomfortable being in his room. The only times I had been in here it was night time and we were usually otherwise occupied. I started to pace out of nervousness.

" Would you sit down ? " He practically roared. Bursting into tears I ran out of the room.


	11. Chapter 11

Before I knew it my feet had taken me to the potions classroom. I snuck inside and sat down beside the great doors that locked away the herbs, odds, and ends that Professor Snape kept for supplies. This was the perfect place to be alone, to draw solace from. He wouldn't think to find me here. Well, at least for a while. I pulled out parchment and pen from my purse. Everything was wanting to spill out from inside me. This was a good outlet. Poetry was another great Passion. Next to the potions master and the lake.

'I hear the chimes

playing the evening breeze,  
Bringing the night along its way;  
The tide swaying the endless sea,  
Keeps you forever from the day. Haunt me tonight,  
Float to me on your illusion,  
Show me a sign to let me know;  
Haunt me tonight,  
Let me see your silent vision,   
That's all of your light I have to hold. 

I can't explain, can't even understand  
How it has come to this.   
Luve's sweet refrain

played with a ghostly hand,  
And I helpless to resist.

Haunt me tonight,  
Float to me on your illusion,  
Show me a sign to let me know;  
Haunt me tonight,  
Let me see your silent vision, That's all of your light

I have to hold. 

I see you waiting beyond the shore,  
Please, don't leave me longing anymore. ' 

As I wrote I didn't notice the door being opened. Or hear the sigh of relief breathed by the tall dark figure that was making his way to me.

" Miss Taggert ? " The velvet voice startled me, making me drop the pen.

" Just what are you doing in here ? "

" Umm ... " My mind raced searching through thoughts.

" I repeat, what are you doing in my

classroom ? " _I didn't know if I should tell him the truth or not. I was so confused. He made me so confused. _

" I, I needed time alone, " I said. Which was the partial truth.

" If you needed time alone, wouldn't your own room suffice ? " He had me there. Pictures and memories of those nights flooded my mind. He just looked at me.

"It is time for you to go back to your common room. Classrooms are off limits after hours. I believe I told you to go to the common room. Now ! I never want to see you here after hours. " I grabbed my satchel and flew out of there. I didn't watch where I was going so I ran past the wall that covered Slytherin House and then past the Great Hall. Professor Snape just stared at my retreating form. He turned to leave, but, something caught his eye. A tear stained parchment with writing on it laid on the desk that I had occupied. Picking it up, Professor Snape began to read.

'I hear the chimes

playing the evening breeze,  
Bringing the night along its way ... ' _Oh, no ! What have I done ? I keep pushing her away why ? Merlin, what do I do _

_now ? _With a flutter of his robes Professor Snape left his classroom and headed towards his chambers.

Cautiously I ventured across the Entrance Hall and out into the grounds draped in my warm winter cloak. It was a full moon and the stars shone brightly. My breath came out in little puffs of smoke as the chilly air hit my chest. Walking briskly my heart beat a little faster than usual. It was really cold outside. _Maybe a moonlight swim wasn't such a good idea after all in this weather._ All of a sudden I knew someone or something else was gaining on me. I stopped turning around to peer at shadows. _Nothing. _I whipped out my wand. _I might be a bit reckless in coming out here, but, I wasn't completely stupid._ Nothing moved, which was odd. I hesitated a moment, but, continued on wand in hand. Suddenly, a shadow appeared out of nowhere, quickly growing larger. Before I could look up something snatched me from where I stood and headed back up into the sky. I was gasping for breath. Trying to raise my wand I discovered that my arms were pinned to my sides. He hoisted me up against him. I held on tight to the wooden stick in between my legs. I was terrified of heights. He swooped low over the lake. My stomach flew to my throat. I couldn't help my body from shaking violently. Then, he flew up. I couldn't help screaming,

" LET ME DOWN !!!! " Strong arms tightened about me as a smirk played over Professor Severus Snape's face. _I didn't know that Briar was afraid of heights. Pity. A ride in the moonlight can be wonderfully romantic. _He sighed. I started to struggle against the tight rough hold.

" Let me go !! " I yelled. " Please ! " Tears started to form in my eyes when I realized my captor was not going to yield. If anything the embrace tightened more as I struggled to free myself. Daring a glance down I went stock still and started sobbing. The ground looked quite a ways down. A deep chuckle sounded at my ear. _How dare he laugh at me ! Who ever the devil he was. Fear is nothing to laugh at. _Whipping my head about all I saw was blackness. Who ever it was had his hood up. Finding a secluded spot Severus Snape touched down. The man let me go and let the broom fall to the ground. I backed away. He bent down grabbing the broom. Lovingly, lightly he propped the wooden monstrosity ( as I called any flying

broom ) against a nearby tree. After dismounting he pulled the hood down. With his back to me I couldn't tell just who my captor was. He turned around and I found myself looking straight into Severus Snape's dark eyes. Shock and fear were still evident within my eyes.

" YOU !!! " I screamed. " Who the hell do you think you are, scaring me like that after, after ... ? " I broke down sobbing. He hauled me into his arms. I was still shaking violently. At the feel of his arms I tried to get away.

" Briar, " He said reaching for me again.

" No ! " I exclaimed. If he was going to torment me this way I wanted nothing to do with the man. I had obviously been scared and wanted down the moment he had swept me into his arms and flew into the night. _Why he hadn't touched down and let me go I didn't understand. _I just stared at him, my mouth slightly open. Again the man reached for me, this time his lips swooped down and caught mine. I tried to struggle, but, he tightened his arms about me. The shaking that had started to lessen returned with a vengeance. Breaking the kiss Severus frowned down at me. Then it hit him. _Malfoy ! Damn him. How am I supposed to romance my fiancee if he has her scared of any man ? _

" Briar, " He began again. " I am not Draco Malfoy. "

" I am well aware of that, " I snapped. " It wasn't Malfoy who scared me this time. It was you ! " I glared daggers up at the man. He had to admit here in the night with the moon shining down she was gorgeous. Especially those eyes. Her sea coloured eyes always captivated him, always made him ache.

" Walk with me, " Severus Snape said.

" Why should I ? "

" Dammit ! Why do you always have to be so difficult ? " I just glared at him, but, allowed him my hand. He tugged me towards a path. Soon we came to a secluded bridge. The moon light played over the ripples in the stream we crossed turning the running water silver. Turning I looked up into Severus's eyes.

" I'm sorry, " I whispered. " I am absolutely afraid of heights. " He just gazed down at me. Emotion played within the dark depths.

" Briar, " He finally said. " I have something I must tell you. I have written your father. "

" Oh ? " I asked.

" I have written your father concerning the matter at hand. "

" Marriage, " I said softly.

" Yes, a marriage. I think that for the moment if we are affianced that Draco Malfoy shall probably leave you alone. I believe that you will be more protected behind charmed doors. No one knows the charms save I. And now you. It is to stay that way, do I make myself clear ? " I nodded. My heart beat wildly, and as I gazed into those glittering dark eyes it did an extra flip. They were so beautiful. He was so strong, so elegant, so handsome. And now he would be mine. _For a time_, I reminded myself. _Why was I angry with him again ? _

' _Because he swept you off your feet and up into the night sky, '_ A little voice inside my head reminded me. _He was probably trying to be romantic, _I defended him. _Great, now I was holding conversations within my head. I must certainly be mad. _

" Briar ? " He gazed down at me waiting.

" Huh ? " I tried snapping out of it. But, moonlight seemed to always cloud my judgement.

" Do I make myself clear ? "

" Yes, sir, " I said looking down. I didn't want the potions master to know exactly how I felt about him. He knew that I was attracted to him. That night when he spanked me attested to that. But, I wasn't ready for Severus to know just what I felt for him and how much. It started back in first year with that crush. He had been tall, dark, and mysterious. Then, the emotions developed and intensified over the years. I would walk across fire for the man. I would die for him if it ever came down to it. I was hopelessly in luve with the dark, brooding potions master.

" Severus, " He said softly, " I think it would be more appropriate if you called me Severus. " Then, his lips softly settled upon mine. Lightly, delicately his lips brushed against mine. Then his tongue darted in, possessing. We stood there on the bridge within each other's embrace as his mouth possessed mine the moon witnessing the stolen romance. I had to admit he had swept me off my feet in a very impressive manner. And if I hadn't been so scared it probably would have been wildly romantic . I suspected Professor Severus Snape had a romantic streak buried deep inside. One that enjoyed whisking fair maidens off into the night. _A dark hero_. My lips curved upwards even though they were pressed against his. That's when his hands made the discovery that I wore nothing beneath my cape. Tearing his mouth off mine he demanded,

" Why the hell do you have absolutely nothing on under your robes ? "

" Um, " I couldn't figure out what to tell him.

" I'm waiting. " As he was waiting the breeze started to pick up. Its chilly caress tickled the crests of my breasts. I shivered this time from the chill and not from fear.

" How are we getting back to the castle ? " I asked, fearful of the answer. Severus Snape just looked at me, still waiting for my answer. He arched a brow.

" Very well, " I sighed. " I was going to the Black Lake for a swim. "

" You were what !?! " Severus roared.

" In this weather ?! Are you mad ? You are going back to the castle right this minute. Accio broom ! " The broom flew over to the two of us.

" I'm not getting back on that thing for all the tea in China ! " I exclaimed staring at the broom in abject horror.

" It's only a broom, Briar. "

" Wrong. It's an instrument of torture. One I'm not getting back on, thank you very much. "

" You are getting on that broom with me and we are going back to the castle where we can finish this conversation in front of a fire, " Severus threatened.

" Not on your life am I getting on that monstrosity ! "

" You are trying my patience, Briar. Now, mount. "

" No, " I said backing way. He mounted the broom and was hovering just above the ground.

" Briar, " He threatened.

" No way, no how. If man was supposed to fly God would have given us wings. I'll find another way, thank you very much. "

" I don't recall asking. Now ! Or do I have to put you on this myself ? " I backed up and the next thing I knew I was back on that wretched broom. Severus wrapped his arms around me and grabbed hold of the broom as well. He kicked off and I turned around burying my face into his chest. As he went higher I pressed closer. He picked up speed and I started to cry. Severus stared down at me. I was wrapped all around him and sobbing into his chest. He just shook his head. _A witch that's afraid of heights. _A smile crept upon his lips. We arrived back at the apparation line. With me wrapped around him it was a little harder, but, Severus managed it. He apparated back to his chambers. Pointing his wand at the fireplace he muttered,

" Inciendo.

" You can let go now, Briar, " The man said wrily. I looked up at him tears running down my face.

" Is it safe ? " I cried.

" We're home. I think you can safely put your feet on the cold stone floor. " Tentatively, gingerly I put a foot down. I could feel the comforting chill of stone beneath my foot. The other followed.

" Tell me, how did you get past Hooch ? "

" I never bought a broom, " I said into his chest.

" What was that ? "

" I said, " Looking up at him, " I never bought a broom. Plus, when I saw Elisabeth hovering in the air I passed out. The woman wisely left me alone. " The potions master just stared at me shaking his head.

" What ?! " I snapped.

" Just the thought of a witch afraid of a broom and of heights. Tell me, how are you going to travel ? "

" Flue powder, " I said quickly.

" Horseback, apparation. Anything, but, a bloody damn broom. "

" You can let go, you know. " I was still pressed up against Severus Snape.

" Sorry, " I said, my arms slid down to my sides. Which in turn brought his gaze to the naked flesh he could see peeking out from underneath my cape. He groaned pulling me back into him. His lips covered mine. A hand crept to my throat and quickly untied the cape. Dark heather gray material pooled around my feet. Picking me up he strode over to the bed. Where he laid me back upon the velvet counterpane his lips never leaving mine. Severus' hand moved slowly, softly over my skin. He couldn't get enough. Tenderly, he parted my thighs, settling in between them. I moaned at the feel of him right there.

" Briar," He rasped against my lips. That's when arching his back he plunged himself inside me. I cried out. He swallowed the sound. His hips found a rhythm that I caught. Together we journeyed to Passion's peak and tumbled off the precipice. Screaming out,

" Se,e,e,everu,u,u,ussssss !! " My nails raked down his back as my muscles clutched at his sliding length as I came undone.

" Bri, ar, " He groaned, then proceeded to pour his seed into my damp willing body. He collapsed atop me spent. Slowly I came back down to the feel of his body covering mine. He rolled onto his side taking me with him. Then he snapped his fingers, and the candles put themselves out. He turned to me and placed me under the sheets, ever so gently. He slid in on the other side, and we curled into each other's bodies, falling asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

All too soon the sun made its way through the heavily draped windows and peeked in through the bed curtains. I groaned rolling onto my tummy. An annoying beep sounded over and over again. I yanked the curtains open only to see Elisabeth trying to swat at the bloody damn thing. Finally her hand connected with the button and the noise ended. I laid back down. _I really did not want to get out of bed. _Slowly, I dragged myself out of bed. Gathering what I would need I left for the shower room.

I turned off the water and muttered the drying spell. Then, I massaged a warm vanilla sugar body cream into my skin. Pulling my wrapper about me I returned to the room. When I got back Elisabeth was in the water closet getting ready for the day. Putting the bath stuff away I went over to my dresser and pulled out a dark green satin corset edged with black lace and the matching thong. I slipped the knickers on and cinched the back of the corset tighter. Then, drew it around my waist, fastening it. The black lace tickled the delicate flesh of my chest, but, it pushed my bosom higher. I slid into my black satin robe to get ready. Sitting down at my vanity I took the towel off. The dark mahogany waterfall cascaded down around my back and shoulders. I muttered a spell drying it into soft curls. I ran a brush through the curls making them even looser and softer. Then, pulling the side sections back I braided them over the rest of my hair. I applied my usual porcelain foundation and set it with baby powder. Then,

I went to work. On my lids I applied a light golden brown. A darker shade in the crease and my usual vanilla on the browbone. I used a gold liner on my bottom lids and a dark brown on top. I finished my eyes with lots of black mascara. On my lips I used my usual light rose. But, applied a cherry - flavoured gloss sealant over them. Searching through the top drawer I pulled out silver snake head ear bobs and put them in. I stood up and padded over to the wardrobe. Looking through the dresses I finally decided on a long - sleeved, high necked, deep dark green dress. I pulled it out of the armoire and laid it on my bed. I got my petticoats out of my trunk and pulled them on. Sliding the satin robe off I slipped the dress over my head and buttoned up the bodice. Crossing back over to my vanity I pulled the drawer open again. I found the perfect brooch. A vanilla rose encircled by a pair of silver snakes with emerald eyes. I spritzed a cherrry vanilla perfume on my throat, down my front, the back of my neck and on my wrists. I set the perfume bottle down and slid into matching kidskin slippers. I grabbed my blackwatch satchel and I was ready for the day.

" Lise ! "

" What ? " She asked, poking her head out.

" Are you ready yet ? "

" Just about. Go on ahead without me. "

" All right, " I called leaving for the Great Hall.

I walked into the Great Hall. There weren't that many people there yet. _Thank goodness Draco Malfoy was not an early riser. Evidently neither was Professor Severus Snape. _I sighed and reached for the coffee. I poured some into a cup and sipped. _Ahh. Better. _Bit, by bit, sip by sip, I finished waking up. It wasn't until my second cup that Blaise came staggering in. I poured a cup and added a little cream, a lot of sugar. Yawning Blaise slid into the seat next to me. I passed him the cup. Then, leaned over and gave him a slow kiss.

"Mmm, much better than coffee, " Blaise commented, breaking the kiss. I just smiled at him. He draped an arm about my shoulders, drawing me closer.

" Don't look now, " He whispered in my ear.

" Who ? " I asked. Then, I saw him. With every blonde hair perfectly in place Draco really did look good. But, after revealing what kind of monster he truly was I didn't see what Pansy saw in him.

" Thanks, " I whispered back. After that incident up in my room Blaise and I had gotten closer. There was a rumour going around that Blaise and I were finally boyfriend and girlfriend. Neither one of us had denied it, though. Three cups of coffee and three cinnamon rolls later Professor Snape strode in. His eyes narrowed when they saw Blaise's arm wrapped around me. _What the devil ? _Changing direction he approached the Slytherin House table.

" Miss Taggert, " Professor Snape snapped icily. " A word with you. Now ! " I looked up, startled and a bit scared. I had never seen Professor Severus Snape like this before. Blaise looked at me questioningly.

" It's all right, " I answered. " I promise. I'll see you in class. What's the worse that can happen, detention ? " I joked. Blaise leaned over and whispered in my ear,

" Good luck. You'll probably need it with him. " His warm breath tickled my ear. Then his lips covered mine in a warm good luck kiss. Severus Snape was about to come unglued.

" Now, Miss Taggert ! " He demanded. I ended the kiss, sighing.

" See you in class, Blaise, " I murmured, snagging another cinnamon roll as well as my book satchel. Severus Snape grabbed my arm hauling me out of the Great Hall.

" What was that !?! " He demanded.

" What was what ? " I asked, nibbling on the cinnamon roll.

" You know damn well what !! " Professor Snape roared.

" Blaise and I happen to be friends. " He shot me a look. " Okay, **really** good friends, " I amended.

" Need I remind you that as of now you are my fiancee and you will conduct yourself as a proper Pureblood lady. "

" You cannot stop me from seeing my friends ! " I argued. " I've known Blaise practically forever. Just because you tell me no does not mean that I am going to stop seeing him. "

" **I do not share**, Briar, " Severus Snape threatened.

" And just what does that mean ? " My eyes narrowed.

" It means that you will stop seeing the boy outside of classroom settings. No more touching and no more kissing. If you want to kiss and be kissed properly you shall come to me. Do I make myself clear ? " I just snorted at that. _Who the hell did he think he was telling me what to do, who to see ? _" I expect an answer, Briar. " I was so mad I couldn't see straight.

" Are, you, through ? " I asked icily. His eyes narrowed at my tone. " Last time I checked I am eighteen years old and in possession of all my faculties.** You** have no right telling me what to do.** You** are **not** God. If I **want** to see my friends I **am** going to do so. As for kissing I will kiss **who ever **the hell I want ! Be it Blaise, Marcus, Elisabeth, or you ! " His eyes grew darker at that if possible.

" You **are** going to be my fiancee and I shall expect you to act appropriately. You **will** conduct yourself as a proper Pureblood lady or you shall be punished. '

" What ? " I sputtered. " Are you planning on spanking me again ? " Visions of that night danced within my memory.

" If I must, " He answered.

" As I recall it didn't work before. "

" And as I recall you enjoyed it a little too much. Perhaps we should try a variety of things to see what really gets you, excited. " The man was doing it again, trying to get me flustered. I was all ready hot and bothered. Being this close to the man always got me this way.

" That's beside the point, " I snapped.

" You are only trying to distract me. News- flash, it won't work. "

" Won't it ? " He asked, backing me up against the castle wall.

" No, " I countered. " It won't. " But, my breathing betrayed me. " I am my own person. And I will do whatever the hell I want. You don't own me. " A hand shot to the wall and he leaned on it.

" I don't expect to 'own' you, as you put it. But, I do expect you to behave as befitting to your station. And I told you, " He planted his other hand on the wall on the other side of me. Effectively trapping me between the wall and him. " I don't share. " His lips swooped down covering mine. His tongue pushed past my startled lips. _She tasted like cinnamon and cherries. Mmm, what a combination. I mustn't get distracted. Although those lips ... _Flashed through Severus's mind. There was only one thing on his mind, possession. Which he did thoroughly. He left no doubt in my mind that I was his. Slowly ending the kiss he reminded me,

" **You**,** belong**, to **me**. "

" I belong to no one, " I countered. " If you do not mind I'm going to be late for class. " I swung my satchel over my arm and turned walking away.

" Have you forgotten just what your first class is ? " He called after me. I hadn't forgotten. After that incident I had to get away. What better place than my favourite spot ? I ducked down a hallway, then, another. Which took me right by the castle doors. I burst through them out into the sunshine.

I was running late to potions class. I hadn't meant to be late. But, I couldn't resist the temptation that the lake offered to soothe away my fears and calm me down after the night I had and that altercation in the hallway early this morning.  
I burst through the door and several heads turned.

" MissTaggert, you are late, " Professor Snape snapped. I went and took a seat by Elisabeth. Professor Snape demanded everyone's attention back at the board,

" I want you to** carefully **read through the list of instructions, and brew this potion. I expect it to be done by the end of class. " I finished just in the nick of time. Hurrying I stood up vial in hand. I scurried up to Professor Snape's desk and laid it down. Before he could say a word to me I raced back to my seat.

" Now, that I have everyone's samples, " He sneered, " Class dismissed. " I grabbed my satchel and book. Trying to cram the potions textbook inside I flew up to transfiguration.

Professor McGonagall walked around the room distributing pincushions from a box in her arms.  
"Now, class, you might remember from your fourth year here that you transformed hedgehogs into pincushions. Well, some of you did," said Professor McGonagall, glancing at me and a few others. "Today, we will do the reverse. I want you to turn these pincushions," she indicated the box of round orange-red objects, "into hedgehogs. As you might imagine, turning an inanimate object into an animate creature is considerably more difficult, which is why this lesson is saved for N.E.W.T.'s."  
Professor McGonagall then put a small handful of raisins and sunflower seeds on the desk next to her own pincushion, a tattered-looking tomato-shaped specimen with several dozen tarnished brass pins and a couple of needles stuck into it. The class watched as she raised her wand and demonstrated the spell. As she gave the last complicated twist of her wand and pronounced the spell, _"Consutum Erinacesco"_, the cushion quivered turning grayish brown and oval shaped. The pins lost their heads and became pointed at the end, then filled in to cover the whole surface of the object. It gave a little start, then lifted its head and delicately sniffed the air. It waddled over to the raisins and seeds and began nibbling on them. McGonagall scooped it up and showed it to the class.

"Note the absence of dangling threads and other external reminders of its couture origins. The fact that it eats indicates its internal organs are correct and functioning. All right, class, please begin."

Elisabeth and I exchanged a look. Then started on our own pincushions. Hers looked like a pincushion on legs. Mine was even worse. Mine was still a pincushion. Professor McGonagell was walking around the room encouraging us and helping when needed.

" Miss Taggert, have you even tried ? " Professor McGonagell asked, coming upon my desk.

" Believe it or not, yes, " I sighed. With a flick and swish and a lot of turns I muttered,

" Consutum Erinacesco. " Still nothing.

" Hmm, " Professor McGonagell said studying the object. " Eventually, you shall get it. Perhaps transfiguration is not your area. Don't worry. We'll talk later.

Miss Brownleigh, here try this. " She moved on to help Elisabeth. Finally class was over. And my free period began. I couldn't get out of there fast enough. _As long as I made my second potions class I would be okay. _Stripping I dove underneath the ripples. The cool water felt good against my skin. 

" SILENCE ! " Severus bellowed causing immediate silence. "Ah, Miss Taggert, I am glad you are learning the meaning of punctuality. Now, I would like to begin class. For now, I am going to hand you over to Miss Taggert. " It was the first time that I was in charge of a class of students. I was incredibly nervous.

" Can anyone tell me the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane ? Anyone ? " I sighed. It was going to be a long forty - five minutes. I was right. As I lectured on about sleeping draughts and the many different ones the students took notes. As with any class troublemakers abounded. _Why was I not surprised that Blaise's little brother, Lucien was one ? _

" Zambini ! " I exclaimed, coming to a stop beside his desk. " Why is your potion a hideous puce ? " I looked at him, expecting an answer. " Well ? "

" Umm ... " He said, trying to come up with an answer.

" Ten points from Slytherin for not paying attention and following directions. Maybe I should separate you and Mr. Blackwood. Then, you might pay better attention. " I went on to the next set of tables. Finally, I dismissed the class. I collapsed against the stone wall, exhausted from the strain of the first years.

" So, Miss Taggert, do you still wish to become a teacher ? " Professor Snape asked, watching me. I opened my eyes.

" Now I understand what you go through with us. How do you put up with Malfoy, Blaise, Flint, and all the others ? " Severus Snape chuckled.

" That is why I keep to the lesson and expect everyone to pay attention. Sharp attention is necessary in potion making so that nothing is missed.

" Although, you do need to let up on the students. "

" You mean the Slytherins, " I said.

" Unlike you I do not intend to favour any house. If someone is not following the lesson, not paying attention, and / or being an annoyance I will call them on it regardless of what house they are in. "

" Be careful, " Severus warned. I sighed.

" Believe it or not I know some of these students. For example, Lucien Zambini. I used to baby sit him and Tarquin Blackwood. They are both prone to

mischief. "

" Hmm. " I went over and grabbed my satchel from beside his desk. " I need to go or otherwise I'll be late. "

" Here, " Severus said handing me a piece of parchment.

" What's this ? "

" A note, " He sighed. " Do you think that I want points taken from Slytherin for your habit of tardiness ? "

" Oh, thank you, Professor Snape. " With the missive in hand I left for herbology.

Once Professor Sprout dismissed us I ran to the library. Severus had assigned three feet of parchment on death draughts and just when and why they should be used. _Somehow I didn't think trying to get out of doing homework was one of them or skipping class. _

Closing the Transfiguration textbook I sighed, stretching my arms. _Finally. All assigned homework was done. _I glanced down at my watch. Dinner had started. And if I didn't leave now I would miss it.

Making my way to the Great Hall my mind flew back to this morning and that scene in the hall with Severus. _He doesn't intend to own me. Yeah, right. Then, why is he telling me what to do ? I'll do whatever I want. He's not God. Although, that night in his bed I called him a sex god. Arrgh ! Why him ? Why do I have to be in luve with the potions master ? _I sighed aloud.

" Are you okay, Briar ? " Elisabeth asked.

" Just my stomach, " I said. " I'm going to skip the rest of dinner, Lise. "

" But, you hardly touched your food, " She protested.

" I'm just not that hungry. How about I eat a big breakfast tomorrow to make up for it, hmm ? "

" Briar, baby, what's wrong ? " Blaise asked.

" Dammit ! Let's not make an issue out of this. I'm just not hungry. If the lot of you must know my stomach is just a wee bit on the queasy side. Now, I am taking my leave. I do not wish to be disturbed. I am going to bed. " I exclaimed. Jumping up I turned and left the Great Hall.

Once in Slytherin House I sank down in front of the fire. _I knew I wasn't in luve with Blaise. And I was in luve with Severus. But, I really didn't want to be married to anyone. Besides it had been three weeks since Severus had touched me. That kiss this morning sparked a fire that still needed to be put out. _I shot to my feet. What I needed was a swim to help me figure things out.


	13. Chapter 13

Pulling my robe about me against the slight chill of the encroaching winter nights I glided silently out of the dorm and up the stairs of the dungeons to the main hall. Slipping out into the night I made my way to my spot. Untying it I flung my cape upon the rocks and dived into the beckoning water. That scene in the hallway replayed through my mind. _Just what did he mean about sharing ? Did he think that the rumour was true ? It wasn't. Blaise was just trying to keep Draco Malfoy away from me. In his own way. This entire thing was a mess. Blaise was in luve with me. But, I was in luve with Severus Snape, potions master. The man who said that he wanted to marry me, but, never spoke of luve. _With the moonlight caressing and the breeze dancing across my wet skin I swam on. After quite awhile and a lot of thought and rumination I pulled myself out of the water. I sat on the rocks just staring up at the night sky as the moon bathed my skin in its pale silvery light. I sighed looking down. _What time was it ? _I grabbed my cloak, pulling it about me. And started back.

Professor Severus Snape made his way past the large windows looking out the castle and noticed a figure in the moonlight. At first glance, he could not tell who or what it was. But, as the figure turned he saw water glistening under the pale light. The moon, full and bright, highlighted every curve and angle of my well-formed body. His eyes traveled slowly from my face to my shoulders, which seemed to shimmer within the light. Traveling downwards he could see my nipples, puckering from the night air's caress, visible against the dark night. My lush hips teased his senses, awakening his desire. As my long, lean legs parted he could see flashes of dark fire set aglow by moonlight. As I approached the castle door I threw my head back letting the moon's rays caress me one last time. His eyes lingered upon the curve of a breast, the sway of hips as they approached the castle. Tracing over the outline of a face Professor Snape recognised it, Briar Taggert, the only young woman who made him forget that he was the potions professor and I his student.  
He knew that he should chastise and punish me for my actions. But, all the man could do was stare, entranced. His eyes slowly ran across me, devouring my lush form. He watched as the robes that were draped about my shoulders fell. Bending over I retrieved them. _Sweet Merlin ! What I wouldn't give to bury myself ... dammit, she's a student. _A smile spread across his face. _And my fiancee. It is up to me as to how to punish her for her misdeeds. _Pulling my robe about my shoulders I fastened it at my throat. Then, headed for one of the windows. Professor Snape snuck behind a large portrait as I used my wand to make the glass disappear. He was impressed._ Not many wizards could perform complex charms like that. That took an extremely high level of magic and concentration, but from the look of things, Briar had a bit of practice with this particular charm._  
I stepped inside, the glass returning behind me. Then, hurried through the corridor and past the portrait. Little did I know that Professor Snape was right there watching me. Professor Snape quietly stepped out from behind the portrait, following me. When I stopped at a corner Severus Snape made his move. Grabbing both my arms he pinned me back against the castle wall. He stood in front of me, his mouth mere inches from my ear.  
"Professor," I exclaimed, clearly startled by his presence.  
" Miss Taggert, shouldn't you be in bed ? " He asked. I stood there, frozen. I had gotten so used to moonbathing every night, that getting caught never crossed my mind. That is until now.  
" Well ? I asked you a question ? " He demanded. I could feel his breath hot against my skin. Shivers raced up and down my back from the feel of his body so close to mine.  
" Just what you were doing outside, Miss Taggert, completely naked, I might add ?"

He asked, even though he already knew the answer. I wasn't sure what to say. I didn't know what to say.  
" Well, um ... "  
" Yes ? " He hissed.  
"I like to, um, moonbathe," I confessed.  
" Let me get this straight, you sneak out of your room and out of the castle to lay naked in the moonlight ?" he said playing with the cross that laid right in between my breasts. " Do you realize the consequences to sneaking about after hours ? Well, do you ? "  
"Yes, sir," I said quietly. His lips came closer. _What was the man thinking ? Would he ? _My eyes closed in response as my head tilted back, willing him to do it. His lips hovered, hesitating for a second, before they laid claim to mine. I trembled beneath them. He pulled me into him. I could feel him pressing insistently against my belly. A dampness grew between my legs from what Severus was making me feel. The ache in between them was becoming unbearable. His hand went lower. His fingers ran over the mound of dark curls, in search of the seat of my passion. Without warning his middle finger plunged deep inside me. A moan escaped from between my lips. He swallowed the sound. He opened his eyes seeing the want, the desire evident within mine. He could feel my breath quicken as his other hand moved inside me. " Se, ev, er, us, " I moaned. The pure danger of being caught in this vicarious, albeit, delicious position served only to heighten the intense arousal that we were both feeling.  
" Please ! " I breathed.  
" Please, what ? Please, don't stop ? Or please, stop ? "He whispered in my ear. I shivered.

" Please, don't stop, " I whispered. Muttering something under his breath we appeared in his chambers. Slowly, I undid his cloak. I wanted to feel his skin against mine. I wanted him._ Lord, did I want him_Sliding his fingers out he swept me up into his arms. Gently he laid me back against the black velvet counterpane. His hands untied my cape as Severus hovered over me, the heat between our bodies intensifying. That heat just made us want each other even more. His eyes raked over my form. I could see raw naked desire raging within his dark eyes. His lips closed over mine again. His hands were busy trailing over my curves. Then they finally settled on my breasts. He cupped them as his thumbs played with the nipples. Which elicited a moan from me. My hands were not exactly idle. They undid the black shirt he still wore from earlier. Then they attacked his pants. He kicked them off. _Finally, I could feel his hot skin against mine._ Then, his hands went lower trailing over the curve of my hips. A hand made its way in between my legs. Slowly, he parted them. By this time, I was panting into Severus's mouth. Then his fingers found that tiny bud and started rubbing. I gasped into his mouth and the potions master smirked. He started rubbing faster and my hips responded to his fingers. Lightly, he trailed them lower until two fingers thrust inside me. My hips arched into his hand. His lips covered a rosy peak pulling lightly. Desire and Passion pooled low in my belly. _Oh, God, I wanted him and wanted him right now. _My fingers threaded through the silky strands of his raven black hair. He went back and forth between the two as his fingers stroked in and out of me. Building a raging bonfire inside me. Which was starting to consume my entire being. He moved his lips lower. My breath caught in my throat. _He wasn't, was he ?_ His tongue against my skin left a burning trail where ever it touched. Then I felt his breath there. My breath was coming out in pants. His tongue found my center and I was blown away. I thought I was exploding with desire, passion, and luve. His fingers kept thrusting in and out of me as his tongue lapped and played with that little bud of passion. He stopped what he was doing and his eyes caught mine. But, kept sliding his fingers in and out of me. I tugged at his hair lightly and he got the hint. He slid his fingers out and kneeled above me.

" Briar, "Severus rasped. In answer, I knelt up and fit my lips to his. His lips took over and ravaged mine as he yanked my legs wide apart. I went sprawling backwards with the potions master atop and inside me. He thrust inside me, filling me completely, stretching me even more. Fire raged throughout my entire body, consuming me. His hips set a demanding pace as he thrust into me. I didn't want it to stop. Without warning he lifted my knees over his elbows and started slamming his hips into mine. The angle of penetration changed. He went deeper than he had ever before. One fiery tsunami after another washed over me as he pounded his hips into me over and over again. His lips ravaged my neck as pressure built up inside me. I came harder than I ever had before in my life. Harder than the first time ever with Severus. Squeezing my muscles around his thrusting cock I pressed up into him as my climax ripped right through me. He collapsed atop me, panting in my ear. That panting was doing funny things to my insides. We laid there, sated, wrapped in each other's arms. I snuggled into Severus. Before I knew it I had fallen asleep in his arms. He just stared down at me. _How did she do it ? How did Briar Taggert get under my skin so quickly ? _


	14. Chapter 14

I burst through the castle doors into bright sunlight. I didn't stop until I got to my spot. Throwing off all my clothes I dove in. _Ahh, I needed this. Water always had a way of washing all worries away. _The sun shone down bathing me in its golden light. When I finally managed to pull myself away from the watery embrace I discovered that I wasn't alone.

"I figured you'd be here, " Blaise said.

" What did he do, give you detention the other day ? "

" That's not funny, " I commented, sitting down next to him. I didn't want to think about what a detention would be like with Severus. _Knowing him he would probably try to tie me up. _I shook my head trying to clear it of the image.

" Sweetie, don't you want to put your clothes back on ? "

" Why ? I'm still wet. "

" Briar, please ? " Blaise asked.

" And if I don't ? " I teased. Next thing I knew I was on my back being kissed senseless by Blaise Zambini. _He was a really good kisser, but, he wasn't Severus. _Blaise's hands were everywhere, remembering the feel of my skin.

" We haven't done this in awhile, " He whispered in my ear after ending the kiss. Then he nibbled on my ear. I giggled beneath him. A hand cupped a breast and I had a good idea of just what Blaise wanted. I moved beneath him. Soon he was under me. Slowly I slipped down only to discover that he had undone his pants. _I shouldn't be doing this. What we were doing was wrong. Very wrong for me considering I was now betrothed to another. I was attracted to Blaise. But, I wasn't in luve with him. I was in luve with Severus. _I pulled away from Blaise.

" Briar ? " Blaise asked sitting up. I couldn't look him in the eye. Mine were full with tears.

" Engarmentum, " I murmured shakily. My clothes were back on. " Blaise, " My voice caught on his name, " I , I can't. " Jumping to my feet I slid my feet in the slippers and grabbed my satchel. I ran back to the castle sobbing.

Not caring who saw me I flew through the castle until I reached the dungeons. I sobbed the password and was granted access to the common room. I wasn't watching where I was going and ran right into what felt like a wall. Strong arms encircled me pulling me against a fairly solid chest. Which I buried my face in and sobbed.

" Shh, " I heard a low voice say. Without knowing it I cried into Draco Malfoy's chest as he held me within his arms. Picking me up he carried me over to the couch. We settled down into the couch. Draco stroked my hair and back as I just cried. We stayed that way for awhile. At last the tears began to let up.

" I, I'm sorry, " I managed to apologize shakily. I figured that it was Marcus, or Alex Brownleigh or somebody.

" It's okay, " That low voice said. " Are you all right, Briar ? " At the mention of my name I looked up into icy blue eyes.

" YOU ! " I yelled jumping to my feet. " Stay away from me ! " Draco just looked at me with that cool gaze.

" Or you'll what ? " He asked.

" I don't know yet. How could you !?! How could you take advantage of me like that ?! " Draco shot up from the couch.

" I wasn't the one who ran in here all hysterical. I could've just let you go and do something stupid. "

" You grabbed me ! "

" You ran into me, baby. "

" But, you grabbed me. "

" I wasn't the one who ran in here crying her eyes out. At least I was able to comfort you. "

" More like cop a feel, " I shot back.

" Oh, excuse me for trying to be nice, " He shot back.

" Just go to hell ! " I yelled running up to my room. Only to discover my things missing. " What the devil ? " I stormed back down stairs. " All right, Malfoy, what did you do to my stuff ? " I yelled at him.

" What are you talking about ? I haven't touched a damn bloody thing of yours ! " Draco yelled right back.

" What is going on in here ? " Professor Snape demanded, slamming open the door to the common room. " Get away from Miss Taggert, Mr. Malfoy. Why are the two of you down here instead of upstairs in the Great Hall at lunch ? " We froze at the sound of our professor's voice. " Miss Taggert, Mr. Malfoy, I asked you a question. "

" I want to know where all my things are, Malfoy ! " I demanded again.

" I told you, I, don't, know. " The brat prince of Slytherin answered. " If I did, do you think I would tell you ? I'd rather make you find them. "

" You're trying my patience, little boy. If you don't tell me what you did to them, " I said pulling out my wand,

" I'll turn you into a slug. "

" Enough ! " Professor Severus Snape roared. " Mr. Malfoy, upstairs, now ! Miss Taggert, if you'll come with me. Mr. Malfoy, if you come within ten feet of Miss Taggert again I shall have you expelled, is, that, clear ? "

" Yes, sir, " Draco Malfoy uttered. Then did as he was bid. After watching him leave Severus Snape turned back to me.

" You missed class, why ? " He asked. I stood mute. " It would be in your best interest to answer me, Briar. Mr. Malfoy has no idea whatsoever as to the disappearance of your belongings. I, on the other hand, do. And know the exact location as to where they lay. Now, tell me the reason why you were not in class. "

" You ! " I yelled. " It's your bloody fault. If it weren't for yo ... " I stopped grabbing for my satchel gasping for breath. My hand closed around the inhaler as Severus Snape flew to my side.

" Briar ? " He asked. Pulling it out I pushed the top down trying to draw a breath. Severus grabbed the inhaler away from me. Putting it to my mouth he demanded,

" Breathe ! " He pushed the top down twice. I started coughing and pushed it away. I shoved his arms away from me.

" Like I said, " I moved out of his reach. " If it weren't for you I wouldn't be in the situation that I'm in right now. "

" Are you blaming **me** for **you** getting raped ? " His dark eyes narrowed at that.

" Nearly raped, " I corrected. " Actually, I was referring to the luveless match between us. And the fact that I keep winding up in a hospital thanks to you. "

" Is that how you see it, luveless ? So you are saying that you feel nothing for me ? " A brow arched at that.

" No, sir, " I lied expertly, " I am not deluded by emotions. You already know that I am attracted to you. I shan't deny the fact. "

" Now, as for your belongings they are right in here. If you shall follow me. " Against my better judgement I followed Severus. He opened the door that led to the common room. But, instead of leading me into his room on the right he stopped in front of the door on the left. Muttering,

" Ashwinder eggs, " Professor Snape turned the handle pushing the wooden door open. All my possessions lay piled upon the massive bed. The room was done simply in the house colours. _Plush, but, boring. If I were to stay in here it would be in drastic need of better decoration. _

" Why was I moved ? " I asked, turning to Severus.

" It is not the reason floating about inside your head. The headmaster and I both felt that you would be more at ease and more comfortable behind a locked door. "

" You mean, a charmed door, " I corrected.

" Very well, Miss Taggert. A charmed door. "

" You think that because of my sex I don't know how to defend myself ?" I asked, starting to get irritated with the man.

" Now, Miss Taggert, I never said that. "

" Maybe not to my face, " I countered.

" I'll have you know that at all times since ... " I couldn't bring myself to say it. " Our door has stayed locked, spelled, and charmed. I am not going to take a chance with my person ever again. As for taking care of myself I do have a fondness for fiery spells. Just ask Montgomery. Or Browning. They found out the hard way that no means no. " Severus Snape looked down at me, amusement evident within his eyes.

" Miss Taggert, you do realize that you cannot go around setting people on fire. "

" I will defend myself however I see

fit. " He arched a brow at that.

" Really ? "

" Yes, " I answered. " If you laid a finger on me in a manner that I find offensive and inappropriate I would simply set you a'fire. "

" Is that a threat, Miss Taggert ? "

" Take it as you will. "

" Hmm. Why wasn't young Malfoy ablaze the first day of classes, then ? " I wasn't about to walk into a trap of his making. I just glared up at him.

" Thank you, though, " I said, changing the subject, " for the room. I won't worry so much now. " I turned my back on the potions master and gazed about the room. His eyes just watched me. _I don't want you to worry, Briar. I worry enough for the both of us._

" Believe it or not, Briar, " He said, " I do worry about you. And I do not want a repeat of the first day of classes. It won't take me as long to get to you should the need arise. "

" Need ? " I asked, turning back around.

" What need would that be ? " Professor Severus Snape drew me back into his arms. I just looked up into his dark eyes. They stared down into my blue - green ones. I felt like I was drowning in dark pools. Before I knew it his lips were on mine. They brushed against mine once, twice, then, they settled over my lips. His tongue darted inside impatient with the need for a taste. _Merlin, she tasted like cherries. Ripe, juicy cherries that ... _I stroked my tongue over his as my arms slid up over his and wound about his neck. I don't know why I did it, but, I pressed myself against him wanting to feel his hardness. _Oh Lord ! Does she know what she's doing to me ? _His hands slid down from my waist and settled over my arse. They pulled me closer against him. _There was no denying what he felt for me. Or what he wanted. _Slowly the kiss ended. His eyes burned into mine.

" Is that being kissed properly ? " I asked, gazing up at him.

" What ? " The potions master asked.

" Was that being kissed properly ? " I wanted to know exactly what he had meant by that. His mind flew back to the other morning. Then, Severus Snape groaned.

" You said that if I wanted ' to kiss and be kissed properly ' I should come to you. " _Did she know what she was saying ? Just what she was inviting ? _The next thing Severus knew I had risen on tiptoe and brushed my lips against his. _What the devil ? _I turned within his arms brushing against something hard. Since my wand was still in my hand a swish and flick sent everything on the bed to their proper places. Turning back around in his arms I slid my arms back up around his neck. Those dark eyes caught mine as I tugged his lips closer.

" What ? What are you doing, Briar ? " Professor Severus Snape asked, his voice husky.

" I want to kiss you, " I whispered against his lips. Then, I brushed my lips against the sides of his, his top lip, and his bottom. He stood frozen. Then, setting my lips upon his my tongue darted against his lower lip. Severus groaned. I took the opportunity to slip my tongue inside. _Mmm. Fiery, smoky, and sweet. Irish fire whiskey that I could definitely __get drunk upon and anytime that I wanted. Well, within reason. _The touch of my tongue sent Severus over the edge. He crushed me into him and slipped his tongue over mine. I started shifting my hips against his hardness. _I knew what I wanted, Professor Severus Snape buried deep inside me. _He swept me up into his armsas he left no doubt in my mind with his lips fused to mine that I was his. We fell onto my bed hungry for one another. His hands ripped open my blouse, then, slid the skirt off. My hands were busy as well. Except that there were too many bloody buttons. Finally, after what seemed to be the millionth button his skin burned mine. Breaking the kiss I trailed my lips over his strong jaw line and down his neck. My hands were already eagerly slipping the black silk boxers. Slowly, I licked and kissed my way down my luver's body. Severus Snape watched as my head trailed between his legs. Without warning I sucked one of his balls inside my mouth. I could feel something hit my forehead as he grew longer and harder. I let him slide out of my mouth. Then, sucked the other one in. Severus sucked in a breath sharply. I let that one slide out as well. Then, nipping my way up his length I moved upwards. I traced the tip of him with my lips. Then, let his member trace over my lips. Slowly, bit by agonizing bit, I sucked him inside the hot moist cavern of my mouth. His eyes closed in ecstasy as his mouth dropped open. His large hands threaded themselves within the fiery dark silk of my hair. I could've stayed down there for awhile, but, the potions master had other ideas. He jerked my head away and pulled me back up the length of his body. Reaching in between the two of us I grabbed him. Severus groaned. I could feel something sticky on the tip. Wiggling my way down his legs I bent my head. My tongue darted out, touching, tasting the stickiness. Grabbing me again he jerked me back up rolling me under him. His lips covered mine as he yanked my legs apart. Fire danced over my skin everywhere he touched. I went to touch him and found my hand pinned above my head with the other. I shivered beneath him. With a lunge of his hips Severus Snape buried his long rock hard member inside the tight wet sheath of my body.

_Mustn't give in. Not yet. _Sweat beaded his brow. With that first stroke I exploded around him, my fingers clutching at his shoulders. He sucked my tongue into his mouth as his hips drove into mine. I came again, this time screaming his name and yanking my fingers down his back. His mouth muffled my screams. That climax seemed to snap his will in twain. He let go of my hands and bent his arms. His lips left mine. Scooping my legs up he grabbed hold of my hands again. He drove himself harder and deeper than before. Everything he was doing was proving to be my undoing. With my knees draped over his arms he pinned me down dominating the hell out of me. Tongues of fire leapt up licking me inside and out. His dark fiery eyes held mine captive as his body did the same to mine. I couldn't help it. My muscles clenched around him as my neck arched. Quickly he uttered a silencing charm over the room. Calling out his name I exploded all around him. With one final thrust he poured his seed deep into my body, roaring. He collapsed atop me. My legs fell from his arms. His grip loosened around my hands, then, let go.

" So much for class, " Professor Severus Snape muttered. Rolling onto his side he watched me.

Bit by bit my breathing returned to me. As I floated back down to earth my eyes connected with his.

" Are you all right ? " All I could do was nod as I gasped for breath.

" Are you sure ? " Finally, I stopped gasping.

" Uh, huh, " I breathed. Leaning down he kissed my nose.

" Don't forget to go to Herbology. You can't afford to lose any more house points. As it is I have classes to teach, " He reminded me. I just stared up at him.

" Well ? " Mutely, I got to my feet. Then, dashed to the water closet so he couldn't see the tears.

" Engarmentum, " He muttered, then Professor Severus Snape left my room. Needless to say I never made Herbology.

I pushed my plate away.

" Briar, you need to eat something, " Blaise pointed out. At the moment I didn't want to think about dinner.

" You're not my father, " I snapped.

" Don't bite my head off, Bri, " Blaise cautioned. " If I was, though, you would have to do whatever I say. "

" Oh go to hell! " I practically yelled. And got to my feet. " What makes you think I would listen to my father,

anyway ? " I stormed out of the Great Hall.


	15. Chapter 15

It had been two weeks since that kiss in the hall. I paused in the potions doorway, wary, unsure of what to expect from Professor Snape today. Blaise looked back at me, curious. Taking a deep breath I let it out.

"Are you coming, Briar ? "

I sighed. " Just catching my breath. " Blaise glanced over at me, concern in his eyes, as we took our usual seats. Professor Snape strode through the open door and looked over at me. His eyes met mine briefly, then, called for the class's attention.

" Briar, are you okay ?" Elisabeth asked, whispering. I studied Professor Snape. A sigh escaped. I nodded. Professor Snape announced the potion of the day as he flipped the board revealing a long list of ingredients. Which were followed by the complicated steps to produce the potion.

" And I expect it done by the end of class, " Professor Snape finished. Everyone set to work, grumbling.

The rest of the day went by fast. _Professor Snape's reaction last night had me curious. I knew he wanted me beyond a doubt. But, what about luve ? What was buried deep in his heart that he kept under lock and key ?_ It was time for supper. I slid my shoes on and left for the Great Hall. Blaise caught up with me in the common room.

" I can't wait for All Hallow's Eve, " He said.

" I know, " Was my reply.

" What's with you ? Usually you luve this time of year. " I just sighed.

" I'm sorry. I have a lot on my mind, " I apologized.

" Anything you wanna talk about ? " Blaise offered. _How could I talk to Blaise about my problems when he was one of them ? And that he knew naught of my feelings for the potions master ? _I sighed again.

" Not really. When I'm ready I'll let you know. " We walked into the Great Hall. Professor Severus Snape watched the two of us as we went and sat at the Slytherin table.

As soon as I was through eating I flew out of there. I had to get away from it all. Muttering the spell I sent my clothes to my room save for the robes. Then answered the call of the moonlit glistening waves of the Black Lake.

Once I was in the silvery water everything seemed a bit better, but, not much. The moonlight and the water managed to calm me down. But, one thing persisted in my mind, my feelings for Professor Severus Snape.

The sun was determined to wake me up. I really did not want to leave my bed. But, my stomach decided for me. I leapt out of bed and made it to the water closet just in time. A knock sounded on the door. The door knob jiggled, but, held.

" Briar ? " His voice sounded. " I need in there myself. Don't take all bloody day. " I rested my head against the cold porcelain of the tub. _Thank goodness he didn't know what I was doing in here. He just assumed I was getting ready for the day. _I flushed the evidence away that bespoke the contrary. I quickly washed my face and hands. Then whispered the unlocking spell,

" Alohamora. " His door unlocked itself as I fled to my room. Dressing quickly I grabbed my satchel and left for the Great Hall.

"Today we will be brewing the Securus Serum, a potion which causes one to become free from all inhibitions and cares. As pleasant as this may sound to you, it is quite dangerous. A person who has been given the serum could easily jump off a cliff for no reason other than they wanted to fly, act impulsively and endanger the lives or well-being of others because they did not care about the consequences," He intoned smoothly. " The recipe is in your textbooks. Work in pairs. The ingredients are in the cupboard. What are you waiting for ? Get to work." The professor sat down and began marking, looking up to glare accusingly at the class every so often. Elisabeth looked at me, then opened her textbook, and got up to collect the ingredients. I began to prepare the cauldron, every movement measured and controlled. Elisabeth returned, her arms full with ingredients, and silently began preparing them. We worked quietly. Every now and then I would glance up at Professor Severus Snape. I couldn't help how I felt. But, I couldn't bring myself to tell him.

Severus Snape had the same problem. Every now and then he found his dark gaze settling upon me. Then he would return to the task at hand, grading papers from yesterday. Try as he could he couldn't stop his thoughts from wandering. _How does she do it ? How can she be so calm, cool, and collected after last night ? _

We were finally through. Elisabeth held the vial as I poured the steaming liquid into it. She passed me the glass and I capped it. Then, took it up to his desk. Once all the samples were on the desk Professor Snape dismissed the class. In transfiguration it was another lecture. How to turn one species into another. Finally, it was lunch. I couldn't wait for classes to be over.

" Now, if you do not mind, I have a room to set to rights. " He smiled at that.

" Don't forget classes, " Severus reminded me.

" Yes, Daddy, " I teased as he opened the door.

" You do realize that I am old enough to be your father ? " He pointed out.

" Your point ? " I asked.

" Merely an observation. One that people shall presume too often. "

" What, that you're my father ? "

" Yes. "

" There's no way that can happen. "

" And why is that, Briar ? " A brow arched.

" Well ... " I bit my bottom lip, catching myself before I could utter a damning word. " There's the physical aspect. The attraction. And you're very protective of me. "

" Isn't your father very protective of you ? Most fathers tend to be overprotective when their daughters are achingly beautiful. " I blushed at the compliment. He looked down at me,

" Like I said, don't forget classes. "

" I promise I won't forget classes on Monday. "

" And today ? " Professor Snape inquired.

" It's Friday, " I pointed out. " And the fifth class is over. "

" Hmm. So it is. If you require assistance with anything I shall be in my office, Briar. " I couldn't help it.

" Yes, dear, " I replied, smiling. He turned, framed within the door way and just looked at me. " Wha, at ? " He didn't say anything, then, left closing the door behind him. Once I was alone I spelled and charmed the door. Then, added a silencing charm as an after thought.

Where he couldn't hear me I changed the password from ashwinder eggs to something I could remember, Snape's girl. Looking about the room I sighed. _I certainly had a task ahead of me. _Retrieving my wand I cleared the entire room of any and all decorations. I started with the walls. In the corners I added dragon friezes. Stone wyrms slithered up the corners to reveal their serpentine figure and just how deadly their bite could be. One wall was trans - formed into massive bookcases. My books and potions supplies flew onto the shelves. By the water closet door an ornately gothic wrought iron scroll worked mirror appeared. Underneath it a vanity similar in style lay. The closet grew in size with a wave of my wand to a huge walk - in. The fireplace grew as well. It became taller and wider. A screen of wrought iron scroll work would keep the flames at bay. I flanked the sides with stone wyrm sentinels, close in resemblance to the ones that now graced the corners. A plush deep pile black rug draped itself in front of the yawning black mouth. Directly across from the fireplace I laid the bed. A massive wrought iron scroll work canopy bed appeared. I draped the corner poles with sumptuous deep dark green velvet. Which was tied to the poles by strips of black lace. Sheer black lace panels draped the entire bed. I made it up with black satin sheets and a deep dark green velvet counter pane Black lace skirted the bed. All in all a sensuous gothic dream. Between the bed and the door was enough space for my other passion, music. Then, I conjured up a beautiful ebony piano with ivory keys. The wardrobe was a massive dark mahogany piece as was the dresser. Magickally my clothes appeared in all the right places.

An idea struck. A very naughty idea. I cast off the charms and spells from the doors. Pointing my wand at the fireplace I murmured,

" Inciendo. " Flames shot to life. Next I conjured a metal hip tub filled with hot steamy rose - scented water. With a swish and flick I opened both doors a crack. Flinging my clothes off I stepped into the aromatic bath. Muttering a spell I made my clothes disappear. I slid under the water making my hair wet. Then, I conjured a bar of rose - scented soap and a light rose washcloth. Quickly I lathered the washcloth and ran it over my front. With a devious grin in place I called,

" Sev, erus. "

I could hear his footfalls as he approached the door. Pushing open the bathroom door he asked,

" Just what do yo ... ? " He couldn't even finish the thought for his eyes flew to my naked form silhouetted by the fire's glow. His mouth grew dry as something else grew at the sight of me naked in a tub of water in front of a roaring fire. _How does she do it ? How does she know my deepest fantasies so well ? _Walking towards me he grew harder with each and every step.

" I can't reach my back, " I offered by way of explanation. " Would you mind ? " I offered Severus the washcloth with the soap wrapped in it. It fell into the water with a splash. Not caring about the water he hauled me up into his arms his lips devouring mine. He strode towards the bed. Laying me back against the dark green velvet his body covered mine. We both worked on his many buttons. Finally his hot burning skin was upon mine. His kisses alone had me burning from the bonfire they created deep within me.

" Oh, Merlin, " Severus moaned into my mouth as I responded so eagerly to his touch, his mouth. He couldn't get enough of me. And as always I couldn't get enough of him. His mouth was everywhere as were his hands. I arched up into him. _What he was doing was literally driving me insane. I wanted, no needed him now. _Without warning I pushed him over onto his back then straddled his hips. His eyes flew to mine, a question within their depths. In answer I positioned us just so then lowered myself onto his waiting body. My eyes widened as he filled and stretched me even further than before. His closed in bliss at being deeper than before wrapped within the tight wet sheath of my body. We both groaned. Automatically, his hands wrapped about my waist and began moving me atop him. I arched my back thrusting my breasts into his gaze. He raised his lips and claimed a rosy peak. I cried out at the contact. My hips started moving of their own accord. His hands moved lower, cupping a cheek in each hand. He held me against him as I moved atop him. I arched my back even further, until my back was bowed and my head almost between his knees. His eyes opened and saw the sumptuous display. His hands went higher and he pulled me back to him. His lips captured mine as he thrust up into me. I tightened my thighs about his. Which seemed to excite him even more. Ending the kiss I bent backwards, leaving myself vulnerably exposed. A hand came in between us and he rubbed that delicate rosebud. I couldn't take any more. I sat up screaming his name as my muscles milked his length. Which seemed to be his undoing. One final thrust up and he exploded deep inside me. I collapsed atop him, gasping for much needed air. A hand came up and stroked my hair. Gradually we drifted off within each other's arms.


	16. Chapter 16

Getting my bath stuff I hurried to the lavatory. I rushed through my shower. Ten minutes flat. I massaged a vanilla sugar lotion into my still damp skin. My Luve Potion perfume soon followed. Hurrying over to my wardrobe I found a pair of lacy black thongs and pulled them on. Next came the matching corset. After that the petticoats followed. I started looking for the perfect dress. Finally, I pulled out a simple light sea - green dress edged with white lace at the sleeves and the sabrina neckline. I sat down at my vanity and braided the two front side sections back and secured them with a silver barrette. Then, came a full make up for the day. Slipping my feet into a pair of flats I grabbed my purse and a lace parasol. No one was down in the common room. So I continued on to the Great Hall. Sure enough there they were, Marcus trying to eat and talk with Elisabeth and Blaise watching the doors. I went and joined them.

" I wish you didn't take so long, " Blaise complained. I could feel somebody else's eyes on me as well. I turned around. Sure enough, Draco was staring at me as if he couldn't get enough. I shivered. His eyes were sweeping over my figure which brought a bright colour to my cheeks.

" But, it was worth the wait, sweetheart. " I piled a little of everything onto my plate and demolished it. I was reaching for seconds when Elisabeth said,

"You seem to be hungry a lot lately, Bri."

We finished breakfast and joined the swarm of students waiting to go to Hogsmeade. The four of us shared a carriage to the village.

" Briar, honey, I'll see you later, "Blaise said kissing me. " Don't forget to give us a hint when you're through though, luv. "

"All right. " Elisabeth and I left for the costume shop. We waded through costume after costume. Then, I saw it. The perfect costume. The white dress Christine wore in the muggle movie, Phantom of the Opera. I just had to get it. Elisabeth had already grabbed a couple and was back in the dressing rooms. I went back there with the gown as well. I slipped it on and it fit like a dream. _Perfect. I had to have it. _I stripped, putting it back on the hanger. Carrying it I settled into a chair outside of the dressing area to wait for her.

" This is the first one, " Elisabeth called and walked out of the dressing room. She was resplendent as a blonde Juliet.

" What's the other one ? " I asked.

" A bar maid. "

" You want this one. Trust me. " She went back in and changed. I looked over the accessories. That's when I saw it. The masque looked as it went with the gown that I had draped over my arm.

" May I help you, miss ? " A clerk asked.

" Yes, this one, please, " I said pointing to the masque I had fallen in luve with. The clerk pulled it out and handed it to me for closer inspection. _I was right. It was perfect. _"I'll take this and the gown, " I said handing over the items. I followed him to the register and paid for my purchases. I waited for Elisabeth to pay for her costume then we walked over to The Quidditch Shoppe. _Where else would the guys be ? _They were just coming to get us.

" So, Bri, baby, " Blaise said with a kiss,

" What's my hint ? "

" Yeah, Elisabeth , what's my hint ? " Marcus asked.

" 'Tis the moon and blank is the sun '. Fill in the answer, " She answered.

" Huh ? " Marcus was confused.

" Now, what's mine ? " Blaise asked.

" ' He is there. Inside my mind. ' " The boys left and hurried getting their costumes. About an hour later loaded down with bags we went back to the carriages and the castle. Once in my room I shoved mine under the bed. I didn't want Severus peeking at it and figuring out what my costume was.

He had just finished a fresh batch of Skele-Gro potion for Madam Pomphrey had told Professor Severus Snape her supply was running low. He bottled the potion and walked up to the hospital wing. On the way back, he stopped looking out the window. The students were finally back from Hogsmeade. His dark eyes immediately picked out Briar. L_ord, she looked utterly feminine in that dress_. They widened when he saw that she was with Zambini. His eyes narrowed as he watched the boy pull Briar close then their lips met for a kiss. They started for the entrance doors.  
Snarling to himself, Professor Severus Snape castigated himself for his foolishness. _How many different kinds of a fool am I ? Why does she persist in this affection with Blaise Zambini ? _His mood black Severus Snape stalked down the stairs to the dungeon, thoroughly alarming the students who watched him pass. 

On the table a cauldron set simmering over a small flame. In it were rose hips and petals, jasmine petals, ashwinder eggs, patchouli, sandalwood, Juniper leaves, Cinnamon sticks, and, vanilla beans. Their essences were blending together. Within a few days the potion would be ready. It was Saturday, I was laying on my bed listening to Rachmaninoff. Dipping the quill into a brown inkpot I wrote,

'Maybe you've noticed

how I linger by the door,

Looking for ways to hang around;

I whispered you words that I thought I would never say,  
It only took a minute,

to let you into my life,

It only to a minute,

to fall in love with you.  
I have loved you,  
Longer than you have ever known;  
I can't pretend anymore,  
I have been hiding this for too long.  
It's not healthy to need you this way.  
I've been trying to fight it,   
But this emotion is stronger than me,

and you.'

Everything had just come pouring out. But it was true. I read back over what I had written. _I had luved Professor Severus Snape ever since third year. But, I didn't know if I was ever going to tell him that. From what I could see the man wasn't in luve. I knew he wanted me. But, that was nothing to base a relationship on. _I sighed. Looking up I saw that it was time for supper. I slid my shoes on and left for the Great Hall. Between Draco and Professor Snape they were making me real uncomfortable.

Later that night I slipped outside. But, wisely did not head for the Black Lake. Instead I wound up in the top levels of the castle. I wasn't even sure what time it was anymore for it was dark. Standing in the tower, I looked out over the land, my heart aching. Shadows had overtook most of grounds making it impossible to tell just what was what. The moon shone down tracing over the ripples on the lake with its silvery light. The stars blanketed the sky. _This would be romantic if only he was here. _A scent hung in the air as a dark figure approached behind me.  
" There you are. Why do you persist in being difficult to find ? " Severus Snape asked coming up behind me and wrapping his arms about me.  
" I do ? " I contented myself with unfastening the buttons along his wrist.

" What ? " He started. " What are you doing ? " Pushing the sleeve up the dark mark stared at me with it's vacant eyes. I could feel Severus frowning at me. _I knew he now hated that mark. But, once upon a time that was who he was. _I brought that hated mark to my lips. Tenderly my lips pressed against his skin, caressing lightly the hated mark.

" Briar, " He whispered.  
" What ? " I whispered back, my breath hot against his skin. An eyebrow arched in the dark.  
" You don't make anything easy, do you ?  
The war is still raging outside these walls. And I could die, " Severus said softly. My teeth caught my bottom lip._ I didn't want to think about that. I knew it was a reality. A startling one. I didn't want him to die. Especially, now. I would want our child to know its father. _

We stayed that way in silence. Me wrapped in his arms as we watched the night. After awhile one of us sighed.

" I should get you in. " Severus Snape pulled me away from the window. " Why the devil are you up here if you are afraid of heights ? "

" Look, " I said catching his arm. " The moon's caress touches everything and changes what it touches. It softens it. Especially the lake. This is why you will always find me outside. The moon is a part of me. " He turned me in his arms so that he could see my eyes.

" Briar, " He said. " You try to search for something that I am afraid is no longer there. The best that I can give you is my life. "

" You don't think that you have a heart. " I spoke softly. "It's there. Buried underneath all the bitterness, the hurt, the pain. If you allowed yourself the wonder it would make a huge difference. " He was silent.

" I don't know how to and I am not sure that I want to, " He said finally.

" Severus, " I said softly. He reached for me as his lips lowered claiming mine. I gave in to the moment, the feelings that I kept locked within me. That I was hiding from him for I didn't know what his feelings were. _Now I knew. I was scared. Scared that I was going to lose him to the dark idiot. Lord Voldemort was nothing more than an imbecile that played with people and their emotions. I wasn't scared of the man. I simply hated him. What I wanted was Severus. But, because of a cantankerous twit who played at being God I might never have what I truly wanted. Living in the shadow of fear that Severus could die because of the - man - who - let - the - boy - live was something I did not like. _

Ending the kiss he looked down into my glistening eyes. What he saw in the depths took his breath away. What he saw was luve.

" Come, " He said looking away. " It's time to go back inside. " I left my hand in his. I allowed him to lead me away from the tower and back down to the bowels of the castle. " Briar, " Severus said cupping my face in his hands. "I can't promise you anything. Not now. Maybe not ever."  
" I know, " I sighed. " Severus."  
" I shall bid you a good night, my dear, " He whispered against my lips before laying claim to them once again. Lifting his head his deep dark brown eyes searched mine before he let me go and disappeared behind his door.

I hurried through lunch wanting some quiet time before my second potions class. The halls were pretty empty since everyone was still at lunch.

" Mind if I join you ? " Elisabeth asked, finding me wandering through the halls.  
" Not at all. I could use the company, " I said. "It's good for clearing the head. "  
" I thought as much, " She said.

" Thinking about ... " I took a deep breath and let it out before answering,

" Yes, " I confessed,

" Actually, " Elisabeth confessed, " I envy you. " " Oh ? " She just smiled.

" Bri, honey, you're not afraid to go after what you want. And Professor Snape is a hard man. I know the situation with Blaise isn't helping any. Hell, I can't even ... " A sigh escaped her.

" Thinking about Marcus ? " A blush stained her cheeks as she lowered her eyes.

" Am I that obvious ? "  
" I know the signs. When you're in luve you tend to give off a glow. And when something comes along it's obvious only to those really close to you. Are you two having problems ? "

" Not really. " Her eyes stayed on the floor."It's just ... "

" Let me guess, you're ready for him to make a certain move and he's stonewalling. " Her eyes flew to mine.

" How did you know ? "

" Woman's intuition. Besides it's nice to focus on something other than my problems with Severus." " What is it, Briar ? Is something wrong ? " She asked.  
" Do you promise not to tell a soul ? " I asked.  
"You have me curious, now. You know I won't. What's going on ? " Elisabeth said. I pulled her into a hug.

" You are the greatest, did you know that ? " I said, releasing her.  
" Now spill, what's going on ? " I took a deep breath.

" I'm late. Two weeks late. " Elisabeth's blue - gray eyes flew to mine. " I do not know. "

" Have you ... ? " A bright red stained her cheeks as Elisabeth asked. I nodded.

" Do you know if it's Blaise's or ... " She couldn't finish the thought.

" Blaise and I surprisingly have never really gone all the way. There is no way that it is his. "

" You mean it's ... " Colour stained Elisabeth's cheeks. She couldn't imagine touching the potions master..

" I doubt that you really want to hear that, Lise. " A horrified look crossed her face.

" Briar Rose Taggert ! My lord ! When ?

How ? **No**, I don't want to know how. " Elisabeth's face was a bright red. " Does he even know ? "

" I'm not even sure myself. "

" Oh, Bri, ar, " Elisabeth sighed.

" I know. I never do anything little. When I make a mistake it's a big one, "I sighed. " But, thanks, Lise, for listening. "

" If, if you are, you need to be the one to tell him. Not someone else. Class is fixing to start. Good luck, Briar. "

" Thanks, Lise. I will probably need it. I can handle the man. I promise. " Elisabeth and I parted ways a little before Slytherin House. She went back upstairs to class and I headed for Slytherin House. I went straight to my room.

Through dinner I kept my eyes down on my plate. _I didn't want to chance Severus looking into mine and seeing the secret that was reflected there. _Once I was through I left the Great Hall. Without turning around I knew without a doubt that he was watching me. I knew that he was concerned about me. But, the wisest thing at the moment was to remain mum. Reaching the common room I sank down onto a couch and just stared into the green flames. _I didn't even know how to tell Severus that he was going to be a daddy. _I sighed. _I knew only one thing could help me at the moment. _I stood up and went into my room. I stripped. Then, pulling a warm cloak about me I left fastening it about my throat. Before I left my room I made sure the robes were buttoned all the way down.

I was right. Slowly, I slipped back into the castle my usual way. Once I was safely back in my room I slipped the cloak off. I pulled a warm long - sleeved night dress on. Then I slipped into the gothic bed and drew the covers over me.

There was only one week left, I was nervous about the upcoming All Hallow's Eve Masquerade. Elisabeth finally caught up with me in the library.

" How are you feeling, Briar ? "

" Nervous, " I confessed. " But, much better. Are you sure you don't want me

to ... ? "  
" No, thank you. Marcus would kill me if he knew that I ... "

" That you were given some magickal help to seduce him ? " I asked.

"Bri, ar. " She laughed. " I don't want to seduce him exactly. "

" Well, what would you call it ? You want him to go much farther, obviously. If you get some help magickally he'll never have to know. You luve each other, right ? Lots of girlfriends use whatever they have to seduce their men all the time. What's the problem with a little help from a potion ? I could easily make something up for you." I giggled. Elisabeth just shook her head.

" You are going to get yourself into trouble, Briar. "  
"No, I won't," I said, waving off her concern. " Well, none that I couldn't handle. " A smile played across my face azt the thought.  
" What are you two doing in here on such a beautiful day ? " Marcus asked, sitting down at the table. Elisabeth jumped, startled.  
"I thought you two had quidditch

practice ? " I asked, looking up. Blaise kissed my nose lightly.  
" Yeah, we did, but, you know Draco's temper. " Blaise replied sitting down next to me, his arm draped about my shoulders.  
Marcus just nodded.

" Some Gryffindors invaded the stands." He explained. Giving Blaise's arm a playful shove I said,

"Let me guess, Harry Potter was sitting in the front row. " Blaise wrapped his arm back around me and drew me into him for a hug.   
" Yeah, and you know Draco." He said.  
" Professor Snape will probably have a fit." Marcus added.  
"Oh well, the worst thing he can do is give Draco detention, " I said.

" Unfortunately, I'm sure Draco will live through one of the professor's detentions."  
" Why do you hate Draco so much ? " Elisabeth asked.

" Uh, excuse me, remember the first of this year ? " I really did not want to mention certain details in front of Blaise. _I had never even told Blaise about the crush I had on Professor Snape. I was actually afraid to tell him about the engagement considering how he was prone to reacting._ I hoped that Elisabeth wouldn't press the issue further.

" Oh, " Was all she said. She looked at Blaise, then, at me.

" Exactly, " I said standing up. " I'm starting to get hungry. Anyone else ? "

" It's not even dinner time, yet, Briar. You're hungry a lot lately. "

" Sor,ry for asking. " I said, gathering everything up and just throwing it in my satchel.

" I'll be down in the kitchens if you need me. " Slinging the satchel over my arm I left the three in the library.

" What's wrong with her ? " Marcus asked.

" I don't know, " Blaise answered.

" Usually Briar tells me everything. "

" You sure about that, Blaise ? " Elisabeth said.

" Why ? Do you know something I don't ? " Elisabeth couldn't meet his eyes.

" You do. What is it ? "

" I can't tell you. It's not my place. It's Briar's. "

" Fine, " Blaise snapped. Rising from the chair he slammed it back into the table. Then proceeded to stomp out of the library leaving Elisabeth and Marcus fully alone in quite awhile.


	17. Chapter 17

A week later found an unseasonably warm October day, All Hallow's Eve to be precise. Many students had decided to take advantage of the weather and were eating lunch out on the grounds. Even I was outdoors. Humming the Sleeping Beauty Waltz I made my way to the blanket that Elisabeth had gotten Marcus to lay out.  
" What's got you in such a good mood?" Blaise asked. A smile graced my light rose - coloured lips.

" Oh nothing, " I said, brandishing a small vial full of rose - amber colored liquid.  
Elisabeth's jaw dropped, then she asked, " Is that, what I think it is ? "  
"Yes, " I admitted.  
" You're not actually going to use it, are you ? " She asked, seriously.

" You don't think I should ? " I questioned.

" A luve potion, what were you thinking,

Briar ? "

" What do you think ? " I countered.

" Are you really that much in luve with the man ? "

" Of course I am, " I replied seriously. " Look, Lise, it's not really going to make him do anything that he didn't want to do in the first place. It plays on emotions, feelings, and senses that are already present. It makes them surface. This one just happens to draw out the intensity of what is present. As well as playing upon, um, you could say, one's desire." Elisabeth shook her head, saying, " Briar, you're going to get yourself into trouble."   
" Are you saying that's a love potion ? " Marcus asked in between bites.  
"Well, " I said, biting my lip.  
"Just what would you need a luve potion for, Bri ? " Blaise asked. I blushed, looking down at the light green blanket.  
" The one I have feelings for is, well, rather reserved in showing how he feels. "

" You could always show up in his room completely naked, luv, " Blaise suggested, hoping that it was him that I was talking about.

" Tried that. He yelled at me, told me to go back to my own room. "

" Was he daft ? " Marcus asked. " If a woman was to come to my room dressed as such I ... "

" You would what ? " Elisabeth asked, frostily.

" Uh, never mind, " He said. Blaise and I exchanged a look.

" Back to the subject at hand. Briar, you have to be reasonable. You know what he will do once he finds out about, " She waved at the tube in my hand, " That. "

" I know, " I sighed. " But, at the moment it's the only thing I can think of. He's fighting what he is feeling. I know that he wants me, but, he doesn't want to act on his emotions. "

" So you want him to quit acting the gentleman and ravish you, is that what you are saying ? " Elisabeth asked.

"Exactly. If the feelings aren't already there, then, nothing will happen. But, if they are, and I'm pretty sure they are, oh, my ! " I smiled, my eyes widening at the thought.

" I still say you're going to get yourself into trouble. " Elisabeth repeated. I shrugged.

" Quit worrying, I'll be fine. Well, I have to go get my satchel before my next potions class. I'll see you at dinner. " I left the three shaking their heads as they watched me leave.

I was nearly late for class. When I opened the door the first years turned and looked at me, then, at Professor Snape.

" You're late, " He snapped.

" The dungeons are a ways when one has been outside the castle doors. Besides, I needed a bit of sun. " The class drew in their breath for they had never heard some - one talking back to the potions master.

" I had to start class without your assistance, Miss Taggert. Please, see that this doesn't happen again. Or you shall not like the consequences. " I shivered at his last words. I walked past the students to the front of the room. I took my usual seat beside the potions master's desk. Standing at the front of the room Professor Snape seemed a bit thrown off for a moment, then turning, he glared at me. I just smiled innocently. He strode over to me. " Miss Taggert. "  
" Yes sir, Professor Snape. " I looked up into his eyes, which seemed to smolder in intensity. Nervously, I pushed a stray lock of hair back behind my ear.  
"Would I be correct to presume you've been dabbling in 'muggle concoctions' ? " Actually it wasn't a so - called ' muggle concoction.' It was the luve potion that I had been brewing for this night.

"Yes sir, Professor Snape."  
"I see." he says. "You will go back to your room, and remove all traces of it from yourself. I shall expect you back here before class ends."  
"Yes sir, Professor Snape." I stood up.

" I will not have you defiling my Potions class with silly muggle mixtures. "  
" Yes sir, Professor Snape, " I said, turning towards the door, a smirk graced my fair lips, I had gotten what I had wanted, him rattled.

Excitement filled the castle. Outside the sky, a pearly grey, began to fill with storm clouds. Looking out the window, I sighed. Then turned towards my costume draped bed. The gown was made of creamy silk and speckled heavily with rhinestones and gold sequins at the top of the bodice. The small cap sleeves were heavily embroidered with Venetian lace and encrusted with pearls, sequins and crystals. Wide gold edged cream ribbons hung down both sides detailed with tiny glass beads and gold sequins. The masque was just as elaborate. The creamy silk was decorated with pearls, rhinestones and gold sequins above the right eye and just under the left. Creamy chiffon ribbons decorated with rhinestones hung down waiting for me to tie the masque about my face. I massaged a vanilla rose scented lotion into my skin. Then misted on my potion laced Luve Potion perfume. Going over to my dresser I found a vanilla lace corset and the matching thong. I pulled them on followed by my many petticoats. The ethereal gown flowed over my curves as it had in the costume shop. And the color, a soft cream, practically disappeared into my skin, for it was the same shade as my complexion. Muttering a spell the silk bodice laced itself up the back. Long creamy ivory opera gloves, ivory hose, and ivory stiletto heels would complete the look. I sat down at my vanity and slowly ran a brush through the dark mahogany tendrils. I used a spell to curl it into ringlets. I pulled up the side sections and twisted them atop my head. I pinned them in place. Carefully, I pulled a few curls loose so they would frame my face. The back I left alone. I applied a porcelain foundation and set it heavily with baby powder. Which basically made my face an alabaster white. I applied a light smoky green on my lids, a smoky blue in the crease, and an ivory on the brow bone. With a heavy hand I applied dark brown eyeliner and black mascara. I decided on a dark rose for my lips. For the topcoat I applied a clear sealant so the shade would last all night. Slowly, I stood up and ran my hands over my hips, making sure the dress was draped right.

" Briar, " Elisabeth said coming out of the loo, " Are you ... ? " Her jaw dropped when she saw me. " Wow ! You look gorgeous. Blaise will luve it. What is he going as again ? "

" I don't know, " I admitted picking up the masque. " He never did tell me if he figured out that clue. " Holding it to my face I muttered a spell and the ribbons tied themselves into a bow the ends trailing down through the rest of my hair. We left the room. Marcus was waiting for her at the door. He took her hand and tucked it within his arm. Then, they left for the Great Hall. A long silence followed me out.

" Damn, Briar, is that you ? " Draco exclaimed.

" Shut your mouth, Malfoy, " I said. " Hands off. "

" Malfoy, she's mine, " Blaise warned. I shot him a look, but, remained quiet.

" That's a good idea, Drakie , honey, " Pansy said. " I'm ready. Let's go. " They took their leave as well. Blaise approached, eyeing me up and down.

" Bri, honey, you look good enough to eat. May I have a nibble ? " I giggled. Then, rolled my eyes.

" Blaise, " I sighed. " You know the answer to that. "

"Shall we ? " He offered me his arm and we departed for the ball.

The long tables in the Great Hall had been replaced by several small round ones. Groups of students huddled around them. A band was playing music, but the floor empty. The head table, filled with professors, lined the front of the room. I scanned the tables, trying to locate my friends.  
" Briar ! Over here ! " Marcus yelled. Turning, I saw him standing at a table near the dance floor, waving. I headed towards him knowing Elisabeth would be with him. Professor Dumbledore stood up,

"Welcome to the Halloween Masquerade ball ! I'm glad to see everyone had fun choosing his or her costumes for the night. There will be a contest for Masquerade King and Queen, which the teachers shall determine the winners. The winners will be announced just before midnight. " And the ball began. Slowly couples made their way to the dance floor. A devilish grin played over my lips. _I was ready for a bit of fun._ I stood up, then, headed in the direction of a certain table.

" So, Briar, come to your senses about asking me for a dance ? " Draco smirked. Turning to Gregory Goyle I said,

"So, Gregory, want to dance ? " Pansy let out a laugh as Draco dropped back down, stunned. _Nobody does that to a Malfoy ! And especially with Goyle of all people ! _He glared at Goyle. Who just tossed Draco a smirk, as he led me out onto the dance floor.

After thanking Gregory for the dance I returned to the table to find the three laughing. "What?" I asked.

"That was bloody funny," Elisabeth said. "I thought Draco was going to explode." I just smiled.

"It was rather entertaining, wasn't it ? " I said, sitting down.

" Briar, a word with you, please, " A tall phantom asked from behind me. A smile crossed my face. I had been wondering if Severus was going to let me sit here all night. I rose from my seat and took his arm. Elisabeth looked from me to the phantom. I just smiled at her. I let him lead me onto the dance floor.

" Who was that ? " Blaise asked.

" I'm not sure, " Elisabeth answered.

" Maybe she found someone finally, " Marcus pointed out. " But, is afraid to tell us just who he is. " She remained silent. Elisabeth was the only one of the three that knew the truth. That knew that I was engaged to Professor Severus Snape.

Professor Severus Snape placed his arms about my waist pulling me close until our bodies were flush. I could feel his heart beating in rhythm with mine. A warmth settled throughout my body as the song began,

" No more talk of darkness,  
Forget these wide-eyed fears.  
I'm here, nothing can harm you My words will warm and calm you.  
Let me be your freedom,  
Let daylight dry your tears.  
I'm here, ... " _How did he know ? This had to be my favourite song. _My eyes flew to his. His eyes caught mine and I was lost. Lost within those dark mysterious pools and lost in the music.

"Let me be your shelter,  
Let me be your light.  
You're safe: no-one will find you  
Your fears are far behind you . . . "  
"Who's that ? " Ron Weasley asked, watching us. Hermione Granger, his date, shushed him. It was a similar scene throughout the Great Hall. We continued dancing.

" Then say you'll share with me  
One love, one lifetime,  
Let me lead you from your solitude,  
Say you need me with you here, beside you,  
Anywhere you go ,let me go, too,  
That's all I ask of you . . . " I could see something in his dark eyes. His eyes lowered to my lips.

"Say you feel the way I do  
That's all I ask of you,  
Anywhere you go let me go, too,  
Love me, that's all I ask of you . " As the last note played we pulled away slightly, the spell broken. Professor Snape looked deep into my blue - green eyes. From being this close to the man I could see something within them. His head lowered and the next thing I knew the potions master was kissing me in the middle of the dance floor surrounded by students and teachers. His lips never leaving mine Professor Severus Snape swept me up into his arms. Turning, he strode out of the Great Hall.

He didn't stop until we were in Slytherin House in the dungeons. Once we were in the hallway that our rooms shared he let me slide down the length of him. The moment my feet touched the floor he slammed me up against a door, his mouth hungry upon mine. His mouth ravaged mine. I moaned underneath the assault. Immediately his lips gentled. His hands traced over my curves. Then, found the laces in the back. His lips never leaving mine slowly he unlaced me. The dress fell to the floor leaving me in just the petticoats and the vanilla lace corset. His hands found the hooks and eyes hidden in the front and undid them. I was busy unbuttoning his black shirt. I laid it open revealing his chest. I ran my fingers over his chest. In response he stepped on the hem of my petticoats, tugging them to the floor. My hands attacked his pants next. I undid his belt then, his pants. He turned me around his lips still on mine. He pushed open the door he had me back against. With his lips covering mine he walked me back to the bed. We fell backwards onto it our lips never leaving the other's. I helped him slide his pants and boxers off. All that was left was my vanilla lace thong. Which he soon took care of. Finally nothing separated us. His expert hands made me tremble beneath him. His fingers thrust inside me, preparing me. His deep dark brown eyes caught my blue - green ones. In response I ran my tongue over his as I arched up into his fingers. His eyes darkened even more. He slid his fingers out and grabbed my hips. Slowly, he started to slide himself home. My eyes started to flutter shut.

" Briar, " He rasped. My eyes flew open and he thrust himself hard inside me. My eyes widened and I gasped,

" Se, ev, er, us ! " He moved inside me, keeping the pace slow. Our lips met as we stared into each other's soul. He started going faster and faster. That's when my climax hit me hard and I cried out his name. Which seemed to trigger his. He poured his seed deep into my slowly blossoming body. We collapsed against each other. Spent. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me back into him, and with a snap of his fingers, the lights extinguished themselves, and we fell asleep within each other's arms.


	18. Chapter 18

It had been about a month since the night of the ball and his reaction to that luve potion that he still knew nothing about. The only difference from before the ball was that we now shared a bed. Which meant that he knew something was wrong with me for I practically flew to the lavatory every morning.

Once I was through emptying my stomach I would get ready for the day. Today was no exception.

Professor Snape took a sweeping survey of the room as he walked through the classroom door. He strode to the front and said,

" The potion we shall be working on today is a highly complicated reducing potion. I shall expect all of you to concentrate on not screwing it up." After the ingredients and instructions appeared on the board, we all got right to work. Hermione Granger and I happened to finish right at the same time. Getting out of our seats we took our samples up to Professor Snape. Draco wasn't far behind. On my way back to my seat he stopped me.

" Briar." Hopefully, he wouldn't be foolish enough to try anything in front of Professor Snape.

"What do you want, Draco ? " I asked, impatiently. Draco was about to say something when he was interrupted.

"Is there a problem here ? " Professor Snape intervened.  
"No sir, Professor Snape, " I said.  
"Then, why aren't the two of you returning to your seats ? " He looked towards Draco raising an eyebrow. I took the opportunity to return to mine, away from the evil clutches of Draco Malfoy.

Draco just looked at the potions master with his usual smirk in place. But, there was a glint in his frosty eyes. " Take your seat, Mr. Malfoy, " Professor Severus Snape demanded. Sulkily, Draco did as was asked of him.

After the last vial was placed upon his desk the potions master dismissed the class.

" Miss Taggert, a word with you, " He requested. " Something is wrong. I can tell. " For some reason he was being un - characteristically nice.

" Nothing is wrong, Severus. "

" Briar, I know different. Something is wrong. What is it ? " He said, looking into my eyes.  
" I have told you, nothing is wrong."

" Really ? Then why do you make a mad dash to the water closet every morning ? " He had me there. I couldn't say anything without revealing the little secret that lay beneath my heart.

" Briar, I am worried. " He pulled me into him and his lips devoured mine. My whole body was quickly going up in flames. A groan escaped me and he just swallowed the sound. His hands cupped my derriere, pulling me tight against him. There was no mistaking his desire. Without warning he picked me up in his hands. Automatically, my legs wrapped around him so that I wouldn't fall. He deposited me on his desk, his tongue playing with mine as well as my emotions. Before I knew it he had ended the kiss. Severus Snape rested his forehead against mine.

" Briar, I am worried about you. " My heart began pounding in my chest.

" I'm, I'm fine, " I gasped, trying to control my breathing as well as my emotions."I promise if there was anything seriously wrong with me I would tell you,"I promised the potions master.

" I'm sorry, Briar," Professor Snape said. "It seems when it comes to you I tend to lose my mind. " Grabbing papers off his desk he started towards the door.

" I do believe that you are late for your next class. "

" Yes, sir, " I said grabbing my things and left, walking past him at the door. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Professor Snape watching me.

The rest of the day was a blur. At dinner instead of picking at my food I actually ate it. Two plates actually. After supper I grabbed the papers off the table beside my door. Then, went out into the common room.

I snuggled deep into the couch in the Slytherin common room with a stack of papers to grade. Before me the green flames crackled and popped. _Ah! This should be interesting._ I thought. _A bunch of first years trying to tell me the uses for a confusion concoction. Severus would get a kick out of these. _The stack before me started to grow. There were quite a few 'A's and one 'E'.

'_A confusium potion is one that makes a person want to be confused. Meaning he does not want to think.' _I read. _My heavens ! What idiot in their right mind would write such drivel ? _I looked up at the name. _Horace Huntington IV. _I just shook my head. In red ink I wrote at the top 'T'. In the margin on the left I wrote, ' Next time pay attention to the assignment or you shall be given extra homework.' In the margin on the right, ' Do not waste my time with drivel such as this. Read the book and do the assigned work or you shall face detention with me.' I yawned. Putting the pen down a'top the small dwindling stack I stretched. _I only had five more papers to go._ Picking up the pen and the essay on top I leaned back. After another hour I was finally through. Standing up I stretched. I was ready to go to bed. Collecting everything I went towards our rooms. A hand settled around my wrist as I turned the door handle. I was yanked into a solid muscular chest, papers and all. He shoved me through the door roughly. Grabbing the papers out of my hand Draco Malfoy demanded,

" Open your door. Now. "

" No, " I exclaimed.

" Do it. " He began to twist my wrist about. Tears stung my eyes as a stabbing pain shot up to my elbow. I did as he bade and he eased the pressure on my wrist. Then, shoved me inside. He threw the papers on the table beside the door. Slamming the door shut he pulled me against him. I struggled trying to get away. He increased the pressure around my wrist and turned it. I cried out at the pain. He just laughed. Then, his lips were on mine. His tongue pried my lips apart. I bit down. He yanked a hand free and slapped my cheek hard. Tears started to flow down my face. Smiling cruelly he yanked his pants open as he walked me back to my bed. He picked me up and threw me down upon the mattress. I whimpered trying to get away. He pushed himself down on top me. _Think Briar. Think. _I was sobbing as Draco pushed the skirt of my night dress up. _If I didn't do something I was going to be raped. This time. _I made my self calm down. Grabbing my thighs roughly he jerked them apart violently. Concentrating every fiber on the thought of getting away I thought of my fiance's chambers. Right as he was trying to stab me with his mighty sword I vanished beneath him.

" Briarr !!!! " Draco roared. I appeared in Professor Snape's chambers, leaving Draco in mine. Still sobbing, I crossed the room to the ornate bed and the man that laid upon it. Taking a deep breath and letting it out, I sat on the bed. Then, slowly slipped under the covers. I nearly jumped when Professor Snape turned over in his sleep. _Relax. It's just Severus. It's not Draco. _I told myself. His arm settled over me pulling me back against him. I could feel something very interesting pressing against my backside. Through my tears I smiled. _Evidently, he dreamed about me, too. _I started to relax. I was already tired from staying up to grade papers and that ordeal with Draco really shook me up. My breathing began to slow as I calmed down. Before I knew it I fell asleep wrapped with my fiancee's arms.

Stretching, I moaned softly moving against the professor's body. His response was to rub himself right into me. My eyes flew open at the contact. I gasped when a hand settled over a breast and lightly squeezed playing with the nipple.

" Good morning, " Professor Snape rasped. Rolling over into him I gazed up into those dark eyes that seemed to hold fire within their depths.

"Um, morning." I was nervous. His eyes were watching my lips. Before I knew it his covered mine. His tongue coaxed my lips apart and slipped inside in search of mine. That fire was back again and hungry as ever. As his lips possessed mine the flames leapt higher licking at my already heated skin. His hands started inching my nightdress up. I trembled beneath him. Tentatively, my tongue brushed against his. Professor Severus Snape crushed me into him in response. Without knowing it he eased my nightdress off me. His fiery dark eyes roamed the length of my body, tracing every curve, and the bruises that Draco had inflicted just last night. Finally, they came to rest on my eyes. His eyes seemed to burn into mine.

" What the devil is this ? "

" My body ? " I replied, trying to avoid the obvious.

" Briar, you know what I mean. Well ? " I realized then that I was totally skyclad under the man. I hesitated afraid of his reaction. " What was it that did this to

you ? "

" I don't think you want to hear the answer, " I answered.

" Why, what was it ? "

" I don't think I should say. "

" Was it a student ? " My eyes flew to his chest. " From your reaction I can only conclude that I am right. Who was it ? " I couldn't look in him in the eye. " Mal-foy. Was it Malfoy ? " He demanded. _I couldn't tell him about last night and how Draco nearly ... I couldn't even think the word. _

" Briar ? " Tears started to fill my eyes as I slowly returned to the memory of last night.

" Briar ? Look at me. " I shook my head. Hooking a finger under my chin he raised my tear - filled eyes to his.

" What did **he** do ? "

" I, I ca ... " I broke into tears.

" If you want a solution to the problem then you are going to have to tell me, Miss Taggert. " Professor Snape was clearly starting to get annoyed with my avoidance of the issue at hand.

" Now what exactly did Mr. Malfoy do ? " I sat up, shaking my head again. _I couldn't bring myself to repeat what Draco had done. Not in a million years would Professor Severus Snape ever try to force himself on me. _" Miss Taggert ? " Without a word or a glance back I slipped out of bed. Then, I turned towards the bed tears falling from my blue - green eyes.

" I can't, " I said again. Little did I know that he could see the bruises on my thighs from where Draco grabbed them again trying to get me to open my legs. Then, opening the door I fled to my room. _Draco should be gone by now. _I prayed. I was right. Draco was nowhere to be seen. But, the door to the common room was still open. Blaise saw my state of dress and the many bruises marring my flesh.

" Briar ? " He asked. Then he saw the tears.

" Briar, come here, " He whispered. I flew into his arms. We stayed that way for awhile before Blaise asked,

" What happened ? "

" Dra, Draco, " I answered finally.

" What did he do ? "

" Blaise, I can't, " I sobbed. In response he pulled me closer and I winced. Blaise saw the look of pain. He could see black and blue patterns on various parts of my body.

" I'm going to kill him, " Blaise said with a steely edge to his voice. That just made me sob harder. " Shh, it's okay. I'm here. Nothing is going to hurt you ever again. Especially Draco Malfoy. Why don't you go get changed and I'll walk you to class ? " I nodded getting up off his lap. Blaise's dark blue eyes watched as I walked into my room. _Draco Malfoy is going to pay for what he has done to my Briar. _Then, he left for his room.

After changing I waited in the common room for Blaise to return from changing as well.

" Shall we?" Blaise asked, offering me his arm. I looked at him questioningly,

" I don't think I should ... after all..."  
" I'm sure he won't mind, " Blaise said with a sincere smile. "I think that Professor Snape will understand that I'm looking out for you too."  
" Thank you, Blaise, " I said.  
"No problem. Besides, I am not going to let Draco get anywhere near you." He said with a hint of steel belying the soft tone. I hugged him.

" Thank you again. " I took the arm he offered me and we headed for Potions. True to form, whispers ran through the class as Blaise and I walked in 15 minutes late, arm in arm. Draco just glared, then said something to Pansy, who got an amused look on her face as well. Professor Snape looked at the both of us, annoyed. But, he didn't say anything except,

" Please take your seats. "

" Blaise, you're the best, " I whispered in his ear as we sat down beside Elisabeth and Marcus respectively.  
" Briar ? " Elisabeth whispered.  
" What ? "   
"I know it's none of my business, but, what are you doing with Blaise ? I thought you two were just friends. "  
" We are. He's just as protective of me as Professor Snape has been lately. "

" Why ? What happened now ?"

" I'll tell you later, Lise, " I whispered back.

" A very good idea, Miss Taggert, " Professor Snape said above us. Then, continued on about the potion for the day.


	19. Chapter 19

Falling softly against the windowpane the snow seemed to glow within the sun. I stared out the window, thinking about my situation. After tonight I would be going home for Christmas Break. I luved Severus Snape with all my heart despite everything. I sighed, turning away from the winter wonderland below. I couldn't wait to return to Ireland_. I missed the freedom that I had there. I missed Lake Gallagher. _The train would leave the following evening, after lunch. Rubbing the bridge of my nose tiredly, I closed eyes. Tugging my cloak about me I left for the Black Lake.

Severus walked through the halls of Hogwarts with his irritation slowly mounting. I was nowhere to be found in the castle_. Where the devil is Briar ? Had something happened ? And was Malfoy involved ? _At the thought his growing irritation was replaced with the desperation to find me. _I have to know that Briar is all right. __Where __**is**_ _she? Outside_. It struck him suddenly._ She_ _**had**__to be outside. It was snowing ! Was she daft ? This went beyond certifiably mad. _

"Dammit, Briar ! " Severus muttered. Inwardly he finished the thought, _please be all right._

Strong arms yanked me up out of the freezing water. The chilly night air came in contact with my wet skin and I shivered even more. I was hauled roughly back against something solid. Next thing I knew a huge warm cloak settled over my shoulders.

" Just what in the devil's name are you doing outside ? What possessed you to go swimming in this weather ? " Severus hissed in my ear. "You're probably frozen through. We need to get you inside. " He swept me up into those strong arms and carried me back inside. Once we were back in Slytherin with a fire lit he pretty much laid into me. " What were you thinking ? Were you even thinking, Briar ? " He accused. " Swimming in arctic water in frigid temperatures is a real good way to get hypothermia. I have no intention of burying a fiancee. If you are not going to use your brain correctly, then, I will do it for you. " I glared at him, my teeth chattering. " Since you can't seem to stay away from that lake it looks like you will have to be punished. And every time you get the notion to step foot in it you can expect punishment for it each and every time. " I jumped off his lap.

" Are you through ? " I asked. I was trying to stay calm, but, he was pushing all the right buttons for my temper to overflow and bury him in its molten wake.

" I haven't even begun ! " His eyes flashed with fire. " You are completely daft and out of your mind to be going out in this weather. "

" I will do as I please, " I hissed. "You are not God. "

"I am now more particularly responsible for you outside of the classroom than I have ever been within it. I am your fiancee, " He reminded me coldly.

" Fiancee ? That can be changed. " I tossed back.

" Don't try me, Briar, " Severus Snape threatened.

" Do **not **try me ! " I warned. " Draco Malfoy may have gotten away with rape twice, but, he** will **pay for it. And if you lay a hand on me you will regret it ! " His eyes narrowed at that. I flung his robes off me onto the floor. " And if I were you I wouldn't expect me in your bed for quite awhile, " I shot over my shoulder as I stalked off towards my room completely skyclad. I made sure to charm and spell the doors. Professor Severus Snape was not getting into my room tonight. Or any other night for a long time. 

The next week was filled with exams, exams, and more exams. There was hardly anytime for anything else. Monday morning found me with little sleep, for I had been staying up to study every night to keep my mind off the fact that Severus's chambers were right across the hall. Not to mention that since I had banned him from my bed meant that I had pretty much exiled myself as well.

Elisabeth and I were on our way to Potions for the end of term exam.

"I can't understand how you enjoy that class so much," she grumbled as we headed down stairs to the dungeons. "I know you find it interesting, and not only because of the scenery," Elisabeth grinned, " But, it's just so exhausting." I just laughed.

" Why do you think I like it ? The science is precise and exact. Potions is concrete and has a basis in chemistry. "

" Huh ? "

" Chemistry is a science. That exists in the muggle world as well as metaphysics. " Elisabeth simply shot me a puzzled look and shook her head as we headed inside the potions classroom.

Two and a half hours later the examination was over. Sighing we emerged from the classroom and headed back to the common room. Elisabeth waited until we were inside.

"We're DONE!" She screamed.

" Finally ! " Elisabeth fell back into an overstuffed hunter green chair. I couldn't help laughing at her theatrics.

"I'm so damn bloody exhausted I think I could sleep for a week and a day," I sighed, collapsing into a chair. Elisabeth nodded in agreement.

"I know exactly what you mean. I just want to crawl into bed and forget everything that I have ever learned. " Slowly she got to her feet, book bag in hand. " I'll see you tomorrow. I'm going to go crawl in the shower and collapse on my bed. "

" I'll see you tomorrow then. Good night, " I smiled. Picking up my satchel I went into my own room. Discarding my clothes I padded into the lavatory and turned the taps on. While the bath filled up I added bubbles. Quietly, I snuck into Severus's room and filched a tumbler of Gallagher's. I closed the door behind me and turned the taps off. Then with the Irish fire whiskey in hand I slipped beneath the bubbles.

After about two hours I finally emerged from the tub, my skin rosy from the heat. I went over to the closet and pulled out a slightly oversized pair of vanilla silk pajamas. I massaged a deep rose - scented body cream into my porcelain skin. Then slipped into the silk pajamas. I padded over to the sable piano and sank down onto the ornately styled bench. Taking a deep breath I put my feet near the pedals. My fingers I rested on the keys. Slowly, notes began to fill the air. At first the music was soft, but within seconds, it swelled as my hands started to fly across the keyboard, dancing. Fast and slow, loud and soft the music flooded the room. All I could think of was the music. It ensnared my senses. I was lost within the music filling my soul as it spilled from my fingertips. _Music was my escape. My only escape from my father and his demands. Now it was my escape from Draco Malfoy, as well._

Music filled the air as the small hallway door opened then closed. Professor Severus Snape walked towards his door, but, stopped at the sound of the music. _I didn't know that Briar could play. Merlin, she's good. I don't think I've ever heard that piece before. _Instead of approaching his door he went to mine. He just stood there, listening. Hesitantly, he tried the handle. It turned in his hand. A smile actually graced his lips. _Maybe this means that she isn't mad any longer. Briar certainly knows how to hold a grudge. It was November when she tossed herself out of my bed. And now it's the end of winter term. _It hit him then. _What if she goes home for the holidays ? What then ? _

I didn't hear the door open or see the tall, dark, gothic man filling the doorway. I was lost in the story and drama of the piece I was playing, Tchaikovsky's Sleeping Beauty Waltz. _It was one of my favourite pieces. Lyrically haunting, it filled my senses. _Slowly, Severus Snape shut the door behind him. From Tchaikovsky I segued into Weber. The Phantom of the Opera poured out of my fingers and just flooded the room. On silent feet Severus approached behind me. As the music began to die he began to speak,

" I didn't know you could play. Or that well. " I practically jumped out of my skin, falling off the bench. Severus rushed forward and caught me before I could hit the stones under foot. "It was not my intention to frighten you, Briar. "

" Sure about that ? " I asked looking up into those endless dark eyes. I could feel myself getting lost. _Mustn't give in. I need to be strong. But, those eyes ... Merlin, it's like he's staring into my soul. _

" Did you need something ? Or did you come just to annoy me ? "

" Briar, " Severus Snape said. " Stop. I grow weary of fighting with you. It is not my wish to frighten you or fight with you. Do you realize that it has been over a month ? " Images swirled in my mind. Of the last time that we had been in bed together. _I could almost taste his lips . Stop it, Briar. _I told myself mentally. But, it felt so right being in his arms. Then his lips descended and covered mine. _And I knew that we were back to sharing his bed. _


	20. Chapter 20

I had come back early to spend some of the holiday with Severus. Ever since that night in my chamber when he scared me while I was playing we had become a bit closer. I still didn't know what he felt for me. If anything. It was a new year and I intended to start fresh with the potions master. I hadn't told him anything of my feelings and certainly naught about the babe growing in my belly. It was the first of January, and my spirits were feeling particularly up. Elisabeth, Marcus, and Blaise found me finishing a snowman.

"Care to join me?"I asked the three of them. I gathered a handful of snow, and formed it into a ball, then, threw it at Blaise.

"Hey!" he called out as the ball collided with his back. It led to exchange attacks between the four of us. From out of no where a snowball flew past Marcus's head and hit Blaise in the face. In retaliation he threw one back at me.

" Hey ! I didn't do it, " I complained.

" Then, who did ? " He asked.

" Ah, " Professor Dumbledore's voice came from behind the four of us. " That would be I, Mr. Zambini. " We all turned at the fifth voice.

" Professor Dumbledore ! " I exclaimed.

" What, Miss Taggert, professors can't engage in fun and amusing behaviours ? " Then, another snowball flew by and the war was on. After a couple of hours had passed we finally realized just how cold it really was. Professor Dumbledore smiled at us as we all approached the castle doors.

" Thank you all. I have not had such fun since ... Hmm ... I believe when Minerva and I were in attendance here and she challenged me to such a fight. " Our eyes grew big at the thought of our stern Transfiguration professor involved in something carefree as a snowball fight.

" Thank you, as well, Professor, " I said. "It was fun. However I think I need to go thaw out in my common room. I'll see you later, professor. " The others nodded in agreement. We left for Slytherin House and the common room. Professor Dumbledore left for his own chambers as well.

As Professor Severus Snape walked back along the empty corridor, he wondered what I was doing that day. He scowled to himself as he remembered spotting Zambini and I walking back from Hogsmeade, and had to watch him kiss me. Severus wondered for the hundred millionth time,_ Just what did Briar feel for Zambini ? It had been bad enough before, right after Malfoy attacked her. But what _

_now ?_ _I am not going to let some teenage boy interfere with Briar and me._ No matter how much the potions master tried to deny it or tried to tell himself otherwise, he was in love with me. The great, unbreakable Severus Snape was in love. _I won't accept it. _He stalked angrily down the halls until he reached the portrait and growled the password. It swung open immediately. Professor Severus Snape entered the common room and the scene that met his eyes made him burn. Blaise Zambini and I sat on the couch in front of the fire. I was sprawled across his lap with his arms around me. His lips had just met mine when ...

"ZAMBINI!!!!!" He bellowed. " Get away from Miss Taggert. This instant ! " Blaise jumped at the sound. I landed on my arse right in front of the fire.

" Thank you for dropping me, " I snapped sarcastically. Then, I saw the reason why. Professor Severus Snape stood beside the couch. His eyes held an unnatural fire as he took in the sight of the two of us. Stalking over to me he hauled me roughly to my feet. Then, grabbing my arm Severus pulled me towards the door leading to our rooms. Throwing the door open he slammed it behind us. I glanced up at him. That unnatural fire still lit his eyes.

" What have I told you about that boy ? " Severus Snape snapped. " The only one who has a right to kiss you is me. **ME** ! Not Zambini. Or anyone else. I warned you. **I don't share ! **" I could feel tears start to form in my eyes. He advanced on me.

" Do you hear me ? Briar ? " I turned away, not wanting him to see the tears in my eyes. Grabbing my arm again hard he yanked me around to face him. My eyes widened in fear. A few tears trickled from my eyes. I couldn't say the word to light him on fire. I was shaking, a leaf in a wind storm. Finally, he let go. Before he could grab me again I darted for my door. Shakily, but, fast, I sobbed the password,

" Snape's girl. " The door granted me access. Flinging it open I slammed the door in Severus's face. As quickly as I could I charmed, spelled, and locked the door.

" **BRIAR !!!! " **Professor Severus Snape roared. Thinking fast I raced towards the lavatory door. I did the same as I had done to the room door. Finally, I gave in to the tears that were running down my face. Approaching my bed I flung myself upon it. I sobbed into the pillows. That first morning came rushing back to me. I stayed that way, shaking and sobbing until there weren't any tears left.

A knock sounded at the door. I held my breath. It persisted.

" Briar ? " Elisabeth asked. I sighed in relief. Shakily I rose and went to the door.

" Are you alone, Lise ? " I asked.

" Yes, " She called back. " Are you all

right ? " Quickly I cast the magick off the door and flung the door open.

" Quickly, Lise. Before he sees. "

" Before who sees ? " She asked. But, darted into the room closing the door behind her. I cast everything back. " Are you okay ? " Then, she got a good look at me. " Briar, just what is going on ? "

" He saw me, Lise. He saw me with Blaise. "

" You're always with Blaise, " She pointed out.

" No, " I said. " He saw Blaise kiss me. " Her eyes widened. Then they fell to my arm.

" Briar ! " She was shocked. That's when I finally glanced at my arm. A huge black, blue, and purple bruise marred the pale creamy flesh. I gasped. _It was worse than when Draco tried to have me. _I couldn't take it any longer. I began to sob all over again. " I'm going to get Madam Pomphrey, " Elisabeth said firmly. She saw the fireplace and grabbed some ash off the mantel. Dropping the flue powder she exclaimed,

" The hospital wing ! " She arrived just outside of the double doors. Which she burst through.

" What on earth ?! " Madam Poppy Pomphrey exclaimed looking up.

" I need you to come with me, please, Madam Pomphrey. It's Briar. Briar Taggert. "

" Has she had another attack ? " The school nurse asked.

" No, " Elisabeth answered. " It's worse. Much worse. "

" Just let me grab a few things, " Madam Pomphrey said. " Where is she ? "

" In her room, " Elisabeth answered. " But, she has herself magickally barricaded. "

" What happened ? Is there a fireplace ? " The nurse asked. Elisabeth nodded. " Very well. Come with me, Miss Brownleigh. "

" Actually, it's Mrs. Flint, now, " Elisabeth said proudly.

" Oh ! Congratulations. I didn't know that you were to be married. And to young Marcus Flint. I wish the two of you good luck. " She grabbed ash from her mantel back in her office, then exclaimed,

" Briar Taggert's room ! "

They appeared in my room. Dusting their selves off they stepped out of the fireplace. I was still sobbing on my knees clutching my arm. Madam Poppy Pomphrey hurried over. At her touch I flinched and just got louder.

" I'll need your help, Elisabeth. Can you grab her feet ? I need to get her back to the hospital wing. " Between the two women they managed to get me into the fireplace. Elisabeth dropped my feet and grabbed a handful of flue powder. Dropping the ash with one hand she grabbed hold of a foot, exclaiming,

" The school nurse's office ! "

Once they were back in the hospital wing the mediwitch and my best friend laid my hysterical form down on a bed.

" Thank you, Mrs. Flint. I promise that I'll let you know of Miss Taggert's condition. " Elisabeth thanked her and went back to the nurse's office. She flued back to my room. Once there she cast off the charms and the spells. Then, she opened my door to start the search for Professor Severus Snape. She had just closed the door behind her when a hand settled over her shoulder. She gasped, whirling around. Then, jerked herself away when she saw that it was the very man she sought. Whipping her wand out she started backing away towards the door that led out to the common room.

" I don't know what you did to her ! " She yelled. " But, you are not going to do the same to me ! "

" What are you talking about, Miss Brownleigh ? " Professor Severus Snape questioned.

" I saw her arm, " Elisabeth stated. Finally the door lay at her back. " I don't know what Briar sees in you. I thought she was mad when she told me that she's in luve with you. I don't know why, you're, you're a monster ! " Pushing the door open behind her Elisabeth fled from the potions master and up the boys' stair case.

' _She's in luve with you,' _ Echoed throughout Severus Snape's mind. _If she's in luve with me then why is she kissing Zambini ? _

' _Maybe he kissed her and she wasn't expecting it to happen, ' _A small voice inside his head said. He shook his head trying to rid it of the thought.

Madam Pomphrey swept her wand over my entire body trying to find out just what was wrong. She frowned when she realized that I was still sobbing. Hurrying over to the huge medicine cabinet she pulled out a sleeping draught and some valerian root. Then she mixed it together with a lot of lemon and a little sugar, for the valerian had a particular foul smell and taste to it. Rushing back she was able to get it down my throat. Once down the potion worked instantly. Pulling my arm away from my stomach Poppy Pomphrey gasped. It was huge. The large bruise wrapped around my arm completely and covered most of my forearm. Other than that the mediwitch couldn't find anything wrong with me. She went back to her lavatory and filled a large metal bowl with steaming hot water. She brought it back up and set it on her work table. Going over to her supply closet she perused the shelves. She pulled willow limbs, feverfew leaves and petals, chamomile petals, and more valerian root down. She brought everything out and started stripping and cutting up the plants, adding as she went to the hot water. Once all the plants were in the water she let it steep to marry the herbs. She went back over to me and laid a cool hand on my brow. A frown marred her soft face. _Whoever did this to you, Miss Taggert, is __a monster. _She brought a basket up from the floor and placed it on the table. She dipped the rags into the plant infested water. Then she carried the bowl over to me and began wrapping my arm.

The double doors burst open.

" Poppy ! " Severus Snape shouted.

" Lower your voice, " The nurse replied. " I'm right here. "

" Have you seen Miss Taggert ? She's no ... " His voice trailed off as he realized that I was the patient that she had been tending.

" As you can see, she is right here. At the moment she is sedated, quite heavily, I might add. When I got her here I had to. She wouldn't quit sobbing. Have you seen her arm, Severus ? It looks like some monster assaulted her. That young Mr. Malfoy wasn't involved this time, was he ? " She looked up at the potions master.

A vein throbbed in his jaw. _Sedated ? Briar had to be sedated ? _

" No, Mr. Malfoy was not involved in this. " His eyes raked over my still form that seemed a bit more lush than usual. They settled on the arm that Poppy had started to wrap. She pulled back the strip that she had begun winding about my arm. He could see the bruise marring my porcelain skin. It was quite large. It wound about my arm, almost covering the entire forearm.

" Do you have any idea who did this to her, Severus ? " Madam Pomphrey asked.

" No, " Professor Severus Snape lied. "I have no idea. " Inwardly he seethed. _I hurt her. I'm an animal. I am no better than that buffoon, Draco Malfoy. _Turning, he stalked out of the hospital wing. He didn't stop until he was back in his office. Severus Snape headed straight for the bookcase where he kept the liquor. Grabbing an unopened bottle of Gallagher's he went and sank into a dark green velvet overstuffed chair. With a flick of his wand flames shot up the chimney. Cracking the seal he opened the Irish fire whiskey. Raising the bottle to his lips he let the fiery amber liquid slide all the way down to his gut. He knocked it back as if it were water. Once empty he picked up the glass bottle just staring at it. Then he threw it at the stone fireplace. The glass shattered, the fine tiny shards raining down upon the cold floor.

" Goddammit ! " He yelled. Then, his head fell into his hands.


	21. Chapter 21

It was rather early, the sun had just started peeking over the horizon. Slowly I looked about the room. _Where was I ? I certainly wasn't in my room in Slytherin. _My eyes started to adjust to the ever brightening light. I could see beds around me. _The hospital wing ! I was in the hospital wing. Yesterday wasn't a dream. _I stared down at my arm. White gauze engulfed the entire lower limb. _I couldn't believe what Severus had done. I couldn't believe that Blaise had tried to kiss me again. _I sighed. _Thank goodness it was Saturday. No classes. And no Severus if I didn't want to face him. And I did not want to at the moment. _

" Good, you're awake." Madam Pomphrey said approaching my bed. She knelt down and checked the bandage on my arm. " How are you feeling today ? "

" Like a fool, " Was my response.

" You are not the fool. Whatever monster that did this is the bloody fool, " She replied. " Everything looks all right. And your colour is back. Feel free to get up and dressed. Breakfast should be ready in the Great Hall around seven. It's five thirty, I'm sorry. Plenty of time though for you to change and get ready for the day, though. " I smiled up at the school nurse.

" A shower really does sound good. Thank you. "

" You should be just fine, Miss Taggert. But, in a week you need to either come back here for me to check your bruise out or you can have Severus do it for you. " I shivered at the thought. _He was the one who gave me the bruise. Why would I want him to touch me ever again? _

Once I was dressed I headed back to the dungeons and Slytherin House.

Holding my breath I snuck into my room and retrieved my wand. A snore caught my attention. I froze. My eyes flew to the bed that should have been empty. But, it wasn't. A huge form was sprawled beneath the dark green velvet counterpane. _What the hell was Severus Snape doing in my bed ? _Just as quietly I started out of the room. He moved and I froze again. I was almost home free. I held my breath and waited. He didn't wake up. I sighed in relief as I twisted the knob. Shutting the door behind me I sprinted across the common room to the girls' stairs. I knew the shower room would be nice and deserted at this hour. I was right. I conjured bath stuff and turned the taps on. Stripping I stepped into the shower.

After a nice thirty minute steamy hot shower I felt better. With a wave of my wand I had my things sent to Elisabeth's room. Which I made my way to. Once there I got dressed for the day. By the time I was ready it was seven forty - five. And Elisabeth was still asleep. I wondered if Blaise was. He and I needed to talk. But, I had no idea what to say. Sighing, I left for the Great Hall. There were some other students up at this hour. But, not much. Still I didn't want to run into Severus Snape just yet. So I decided to take a much more direct route to the Great Hall. Turning I went down a deserted corridor and slipped discreetly behind a tapestry of house elves. A wooden door hidden behind it opened to reveal a corridor that went directly up to the Great Hall. I was nearly to a turn when footfalls sounded. _I wasn't alone in the corridor. _Walking silently towards the corner I flattened myself against the wall listening intently. The footfalls had stopped, but I didn't hear a single voice. _Someone was still there, I could tell. _Slowly I peeked around the corner. My eyes widened at the sight. I was in shock. My mouth flew open, I couldn't believe what my eyes were showing me. Blaise locked in an embrace with another girl. _I couldn't believe it. Blaise wanted me. At least he kept saying I was his and acting possessive and jealous of every boy at Hogwarts. Not to mention the hateful glances he threw at Severus. I didn't understand this at all. _ Tears clouded my vision. Finally I found my voice.  
" Blaise ? " I asked. He pulled away from the girl that he had pressed against the castle wall. Turning his eyes flew to me.

" Briar ! " He gasped. Blaise just stared at me. Slowly I began backing away from him. He took a few steps forward, as if wanting to reach for me. He held a hand out.

" Wait. Briar, please, " Blaise begged. All I could do was just look at him. Then my eyes flew to _her. _The girl he had backed into the stone wall and was snogging belonged to Gryffindor. I looked back at Blaise shaking my head, then, I took off running. _Why ? How could he ? I thought he wanted me. He was the one who wanted to marry me. _I had to get out of there. Turning down a different

corridor I flew upstairs and out of the castle. I didn't stop until I was at my usual spot. Stripping I dove into the cool water, not caring if Severus beat me for it. With tears falling from my eyes I let the water close over my head. I needed this. For a moment I entertained the notion of just ending it all. _But, I knew I couldn't do that. Not to the child I now carried. _

I don't know how long I stayed in the Black Lake. By the time I pulled myself out of the water I didn't think there were any tears left. Climbing up to my normal spot I laid down and just let the sun and the cool breeze take over. But I was wrong about the tears.

Severus had been looking all over the castle for me. When he couldn't find me anywhere in the castle he headed outside.

Finally he found me out on the rocks that bordered the lake. Sitting down beside me his gaze roamed over my features. _She's crying. Whoever did this will pay. _Severus wrapped an arm around me and pulled me into his embrace. I went willingly, turning my face against the solid chest. I cried into his chest as he held me. Over time the tears started to slow.

" Sor, sorry, " I breathed shudderingly looking up into deep dark brown eyes.

"You ! " I shouted and began struggling.

" Briar, " He said softly. " Please. "

" Please, what ? " I was still shouting. And the tears came back. " You, you hurt me ! " I tore myself out of his arms and jumped to my feet. I couldn't look at him. I couldn't look into those eyes after what he had done to me.

" Briar, we need to talk. "

" No ! " I yelled. " You want to talk and just expect me to attend to what you say. Haven't you learned by now I'm my own person ? That I will do whatever the hell I want to ? " Tears still streamed from my eyes. Severus Snape rose to his feet.

" Calm yourself, Briar. "

" No ! "

" If you do not calm down you could have another attack and I do **not **want to have to deal with another one of those. "

" Fine ! " I couldn't help the tears still falling. But, I lowered my voice. " You hurt me. "

" Yes, " He said quietly, " I hurt you. But, dammit, Briar ! I **don't** share. I won't share you with any one else. "

" You don't have to worry about that anymore ! " I sobbed.

" What are you talking about ? "

" Never mind ! "

" No, tell me. "

" Fine. You're not the only one who hurt me. "

" What are you talking about ? What did **he** do ? " He asked as his eyes narrowed. "So help me if he hurt you he'll fin ... "

" He didn't lay a finger on me, " I said quietly. " He, he kissed another girl ! " The tears came back. He didn't move. He was shocked that Blaise Zambini would do that._ After all that I had seen I didn't think that boy would ever lay a finger, let alone his lips, on another girl. He had been quite persistent with Briar. Always there for her every time that I had done something to hurt her. _Severus Snape sighed.

"I luved him ! " I sobbed. He took the steps that bridged the gap between us and hauled me into his arms. I struggled at first. Then sobbing I fell against his chest. Severus Snape kissed the top of my head then muttered,

" I know the feeling. " He knew because it was what he felt when he saw Blaise kissing me and in a fit of jealous rage he had grabbed me.

Opening the heavy door Severus Snape saw Albus Dumbledore's blue eyes peering at him from behind his spectacles.

"May I speak with you, Severus?" the powerful wizard asked tentatively.

"Of course, Albus. " He sank into the chair that appeared before the massive desk wondering why the headmaster summoned him to his chambers. " Just what is it you wish to talk with me about, Headmaster ? " Severus inquired, sighing inwardly.

" You love her, do you not ? "_ Straight to the heart of the matter_, Professor Snape thought as he sighed again. _Just what he needed the old fool wanting to talk about his predicament again._

" I am afraid so," He whispered as though admitting a sin against God. He couldn't quite look the headmaster in the eye. Professor Dumbledore laughed.

" It's not quite so bad, Severus. What is so wrong that you feel that you cannot be loved or feel love in return ? "

" How could anyone luve me ? Why would anyone love me ? " He asked rhetorically.

" You know what I am, what I was, what I have become. "

" Everyone has something to give in some form or fashion, Severus, " Professor Dumbledore said. Severus considered what he was going to say, weighing the words that were buried deep inside wanting to spill forth. A long moment passed before he spoke,

" I had to watch my father drink himself to death because of a woman he fancied himself in luve with. My mother married the man because the name Snape held power. Not because she held him in fond regard. She berated him at every turn, verbally abusing him until nothing was left. Not even his own self-worth. "

" Perhaps she did the same thing to her

son, " The headmaster said quietly, peering intently at the silhouette lit by the fiery flames. Severus ignored the remark. He laughed, the sound bitter and hollow.

"My mother did not care about me or my siblings. All she wanted was power. It was what she luved. What she craved. Father used to tell me that I was just like her. I am, " He said glancing down at himself. "I wanted to be powerful, respected and feared. Held in awe. I loved it when people whispered about me behind their hands, a twinge of fear in their voice and within their eyes. It was intoxicating. " Professor Dumbledore had never heard Severus speak like this before. He let the younger man continue for he sensed this was a confession. A catharsis. One that was long overdue. " A long time passed before I ever came to terms with just what I was doing. I was turning people into my mother, into me. A creature with no self-worth, no self-respect.

" Then, Albus, you offered me the deal of a lifetime, protection from Lord Voldemort if I divulged information concerning his activities, a meager attempt to warn those who had in fact become his unknowing targets. " Another laugh sounded, derision evident inside the hollowness. " Marriage, quite a sacred institution. Fit only for those weak enough to just give their hearts away to someone who can so easily destroy them. With, but, a look, or a single word. My mother made a mockery out of the matrimonial state. Look at me ! My body has turned traitor. My thoughts turn to her at the oddest moments. My heart races when I catch, but, a mere glimpse of the girl. "

" I have always liked you, Severus. Almost as if you were the son I never had, " Professor Dumbledore told him amiably.

"You are one of a very select few, Albus, " Severus said, turning serious dark eyes towards the older wizard. " Why do you suppose that is ? Could it be because you are a blind old fool who doesn't recognize the viper he allowed into his castle ? She is just as foolish as you are. " Professor Dumbledore ignored the derisive comments directed at his person, but, frowned at the scathing remark about the young woman in question.

"She has put up with a lot this year. She has cared for you for so long, Severus. But, for some reason she doesn't think that she could ever show you her true feelings. Though she appears delicate she is not a fragile flower. Miss Taggert has always had a vast supply of unending strength. An oak tree withstanding all forces of nature cannot match the strength that is found deep within that girl. She can withstand a great many challenges. But, everybody has a breaking point. Evidently, she sees something in you that others do not. You have the potential to be a great and wise wizard, Severus. But, do you honestly think that our Miss Taggert just wants the notoriety that goes along with your name ? True, true, women are a fickle creature. Miss Taggert, I know could probably try the patience of a saint. Her heart, though, is quite vast. Once a woman finds the one that holds her heart within the palm of his hand they give that man a great power. Luve. It is a blessing and, yet, it too can be a curse. " Professor Dumbledore stood up walking over to the tormented young man. Placing a hand on his forearm, deliberately over the dark tattoo that once labeled Severus Snape a Death Eater, but, now tormented the man, he said, " She trusts you, Severus, with her heart and even with her life, whether you believe it or not. Accept it for what it is, a great treasure. And quit placing conditions upon your heart. You need to stop beating yourself up, Severus. It is really not such a bad situation. Everything, you shall discover, always has a risk. " Professor Dumbledore smiled at him reassuringly, then, standing up behind the desk left for the Great Hall. Professor Severus Snape stood there a few minutes reeling from the unexpected confession and Albus Dumbledore's sage words. _What if ? What if he was right ? That I am not a monster. But, a man. A man with wants and needs. Desires and feelings. I am after all, human. _The revelation stunned him. Turning he strode out of the Headmaster's office.

That night a storm surrounded the castle. Thunder boomed loud and hard. The sound reverberating throughout the castle. Even down in the dungeons. A light flickered in the potions master's chambers. I was fast in the clutches of dreamland even though I had tried waiting up for Severus. Professor Severus Snape had stayed up grading papers. But, at the moment his head laid upon the ebony wood. _ A silver mist swirled around me. Spark - ling moonlight within an otherwise moonless night. Then it began to fade away revealing a lone figure standing before me. Slowly I walked towards her. Looking up into my face she smiled. Those eyes. Those blue - green eyes held so much within their ocean's depths. I could see a wealth of emotions swimming within, calling to me. Slowly my lips lowered, she kissed me back. _

" _Severus, " Briar whispered, "I love you." _

_" What do I do ? " I can hear myself asking. _

_" Follow your heart. " I heard a voice. _

_" I don't know how, " I admitted. _

_" Let her show you, " It answered.  
" Do you love her, Severus ? " Professor Dumbledore's voice asked that question again. _

" _YES !!!!!! " I heard the word echoing within my head. _

" _Do you love her ? " _

" _Yes." Finally I heard my own voice. "Yes, I love her. " _  
Professor Severus Snape woke with a jerk. Sweat dampened his forehead as he nearly fell out of his chair. His head and heart were pounding a heavy tattoo.Getting to his feet he made his way to the bed. Slowly he sank down onto the mattress, gazing down at my slumbering form. _What if, after all this, I'm too _

_late ?_

" Have you given any further thought to our previous conversation, Severus ? " Professor Dumbledore asked.  
" Yes, Albus, " Professor Severus Snape answered. " I have come to a final decision."  
" And ? " Professor Dumbledore raised an eyebrow.  
" There is actually something that the Headmaster does not already know ? " Severus said. The bare hint of a smile threatened.  
Professor Dumbledore smiled, " Timing can be of the essence, Severus. "  
" Indeed. Now, Headmaster, if you have no further use for me ? "

" None at all, my dear friend. I can sense that you are anxious to go and find Miss Taggert then. Good luck. " Professor Dumbledore smiled at the potions master's retreating form.

I was sitting down behind Professor Snape's desk grading papers from the last class for the day when the door was slammed opened. I looked up to find Severus leaning against the doorjamb, a wicked grin playing over his lips. I asked,

" Did I forget something ? " He strode across until he stood towering over me. " Yes, you forgot something. Something very important, " He snapped.

"I'm sorry. What did I forget ? " I asked.

" This, " Professor Snape said gruffly. Then his lips were upon mine, hungry, wanting. Pulling the chair away from the desk he hauled me up into his arms. His tongue pushed past my startled lips eager, wanting a taste. I was surprised at his openness and boldness for Professor Snape was quite wary about public displays of affection. He didn't want anyone to know that we were engaged, that we were luvers. I returned the kiss with equal fervor for the last time we kissed was early this morning before I left his chambers. Pulling away slightly Severus Snape looked down into my blue - green eyes.

" Briar, " He started, " I ... Hell. I don't know how to say this. I have never said it to anyone. "

" What is it ? " I asked. He had piqued my curiosity. " What ever it is I won't get mad. You know that. "

" Yes, I do, " Severus Snape sighed.

" This is just hard for me to say. Hell, Briar. " He turned away. My hand reached for his shoulder.

" What is it ? "

" No, don't touch me. It will be better if you do not touch me. It will be easier in saying it. " The potions master moved away from me. He began pacing. I was worried. But, intrigued. _What was going on inside that mind of his ? _

" Dammit, I guess what I am trying to say is that I cannot get you out of my head. "

" And that's a bad thing ? "

" Briar, " He threatened. " Let me continue. As I was saying. You have gotten into my head and refuse to leave. I find myself looking forward to the night knowing you will be curled up right beside me. Then I cannot wait for the morning light just to be able to see your face, to see the sun's light dancing across your soft, pale skin. I don't know what this feeling is. But, I do know that I don't want it to end. "

" Severus, " I said. Turning his eyes met mine. " What you are describing is how I feel, as well. It feels like forever and a day that I have waited for this. I have fought to keep hidden exactly what I feel for what seems like forever. What you are describing is luve. "

" This is what luve feels like ? "

" Yes, " I said simply. " Does that mean ... ? " I couldn't wait to hear it. _I had to hear it. I needed to hear those words. Knowing now that this was finally coming from his heart. _

" That I do not want anyone else to have you, yes. " I laughed, shaking my head.

" You know what I mean. "

" That I don't want another man to even touch you, let alone look at you. " I just looked at him. " What do you want me to say ? "

" I'm waiting. "

" ALL RIGHT, DAMMIT ! " Professor Severus Snape roared as he walked towards me.

" I luve you. I luve you, plain, pure, and simple. " His deep dark brown eyes stared deep into my blue - green ones.

" I luve you, Briar, " The potions master finally admitted. Then, his lips covered mine.


	22. Chapter 22

The next day was Valentine's Day. Excitement filled the castle, but, it didn't fill me. I was not looking forward to the dance tonight. There were a lot of things unsaid between Blaise and I.

_I thought of him as a friend. A really good friend. _Despite that incident in the halls he still wanted me to marry him even though I kept telling him over and over, no. _I was totally and hopelessly in luve with the man that was my fiancee. _I sighed. Sitting up in the middle of the dark green and black draped bed I hugged my knees to me. _When was Blaise going to get the hint that the sleeping over had come to an end ? _I came to the conclusion that this was getting me nowhere. As I rose from the bed something else rose up, too. Making a wild dash for the loo I barely made it in time. Dinner made its presence known. Once through I flushed the evidence away. I stood up and rinsed my mouth out. I just stared at my tummy. _Was I ready for this ? More so was Severus ready to be a daddy ? _The other door flew open.

" Briar ? " The man in question asked filling the doorway. " Are you all right ? " His eyes met mine in the mirror.

" I'm fine. " His eyes narrowed at that.

" Really. I promise I'm fine. " Now that there was nothing in my stomach I was fine. _Physically. _But, my emotions were a roller coaster at the moment. _Severus and I were going to have a baby. He had finally declared his luve for me. I couldn't get any happier than I was. _

" You are sure ? "

" That I am fine, yes. Why would I lie to you ? "

" Why, indeed ? " He raised an eyebrow at me.

" I am not dealing with you until after I have had coffee, " I replied. _I did not like dealing with his moods first thing in the morning._

" Fine, see you at breakfast. " He stalked off. I just shook my head at his back. _Severus was no more of a morning person than I was. We were perfect for each other in more ways than one._ I smiled. _I couldn't wait to see his reaction to my dress for the Valentine Ball. _It was a floor length deep, deep, dark red velvet gown. The corset bodice cinched in back would only make my waist even smaller than it was. But it would put my cleavage on tantalizing display. The sleeves were tight and long, ending in a point atop my hand. In all the dress was pretty simple. For the design was evident within the stitches. The bell skirt flowed to the floor perfectly. _All in all the perfect weapon for seduction. Especially since I had the curves to pull it off. _There came a knock at the door. I opened it to reveal Dobby, the house elf, bearing a tray laden with breakfast. Elisabeth was just on his heels laden down with make up, bath, and hair stuff , as well as her dress. Which was an elegant soft baby pink floor length sleeveless gown. Red roses trimmed the empire waist. _She would look quite the elegant lady. I, on the other hand would look like a seductress. Which is what I had in mind for later after the dance. _We closed the door behind Dobby and pulled off the lids. When he came back I gave Dobby some pocket change for his trouble. _The house elf was really quite sweet despite his treatment at Malfoy Manor when he had served the Malfoys. _I let Elisabeth have the shower first. After we had bathed we started on our hair. I did something very simple with Elisabeth's long flaxen locks. Using a curling iron I manually curled each individual strand into a perfect spiral. Then, I braided the top section of both sides back and pinned them in place. Magickally, I placed fresh magick roses that matched the ones on her dress. A simple, but, elegant hairstyle. It would only make her look like an angel in that pale dress. Elisabeth did the same to my hair with the curls. Then, she magickally added a fall at the crown of my head so that my hair was full and thick. Then holding my hair up in the air she braided it down, creating a draped effect. Once she was through she passed me a hand mirror. I practically ran to the bathroom. Turning every which way I examined the braid.

" Oh, Lise, " I squealed, " I luve it. " Once our hair was done we did each other's fingers and toes. I applied a dark red that matched the roses in her gown to her toes and a pale soft pink to her fingers. Then, applied rhinestones to finish off the modern french manicure. The added sparkle drew attention to her hands and the diamond ring Marcus had gotten her. _I wondered if Severus was ever going to give me ring. _On my toes Elisabeth matched the shade to my gown exactly. The same with my fingernails. Then, patiently, I did the same thing to my fingers that I did with hers. With the deep red it looked really dramatic. That's when Dobby came back with sandwiches for lunch.

" Mistress Taggert, the professor is looking for you. "

" Thank you, Dobby. You can give Professor Snape this note, though. It explains everything." I handed Dobby some more change and the note which read,

' Daddy, quit worrying. Elisabeth and I are down in my room getting ready for tonight. I promise that you will really like the results. And I have a surprise for you later tonight. Actually, two. By the way I might not wear any knickers.

Luve, Me '

_I absolutely luved driving that man mad. _When the house elf came back to pick up the tray he handed me a note. I took the note from Dobby and read,

' Briar,

watch what you say. You just might get more than you bargain for. Severus '

I shivered at the words. _I couldn't wait for tonight. _After we ate we laid down for a two hour nap. We touched up our hair and made sure that every strand was perfect. Then, we went to work on make up. We conjured another vanity for Elisabeth and went to work. Elisabeth applied a flawless ivory foundation and magickally air brushed it smooth. Then set it with translucent powder. I suggested light brown shades for her eyes. She applied a light honey brown to her lids, a slightly darker shade in the crease, and an ivory on the browbone.

" Bri, it doesn't look like I put anything on, " She pouted.

" Oh, come here, and I'll fix it, " I offered. She padded over and sat at the end of my bed. Magickally I erased what she had put on her eyes. I used a light oak on her lids, then swept a dark gold over it that matched the flecks within her eyes. In the crease I applied a dark walnut, and used ivory on the browbone. Then, magickally I applied a dark brown liner.

" Just finish them with lots of black mascara and don't forget to curl the lashes," I recommended. She peeked in my mirror.

" Ohh ! Thanks, Bri ! " She flew back to her dressing table. Last she applied a dark red to her lips, the same shade that I had used on her toes.

I had just finished applying a porcelain foundation and had set it with baby powder when I had to help Elisabeth. It gave me a chance to decide what I wanted to do with my face. Finally, I settled on a smoke for the lids, a deep dark brown in the crease, and a real light vanilla on the browbone. I finished them off with liner the same shade as the crease. Then, I swept on a little gold glitter over the entire eye. Finally, I added about seven to eight coats of black mascara after applying false eyelashes. I matched my lips to my dress, a deep, deep dark red. Turning towards Elisabeth I asked,

" So, what do you think ? " She just stared. Then,

" I think that Professor Severus Snape is going to have to beat the guys off with a stick. "

" More like a glower and detention, " I quipped. This just sent Elisabeth into a fit of giggles.

" Holy Hannah, Lise ! It's five 'o' clock. The dance starts at seven. I really don't want Severus to see me like this. " I motioned to my nightclothes. We disrobed and pulled on corsets, garter belts, petticoats, stockings, and knickers. Well, Elisabeth did. Elisabeth's pretty much matched her gown. I pulled on black lace stockings and a black lace garter belt which I fastened the stockings to. Quickly I pulled on about ten petticoats. Then I slipped my new corset about me. A blood red satin overlaid with black lace. Elisabeth saw the coset and her mouth dropped open. Shutting it, she said,

" I just might have to borrow that one sometime."

" Think Marcus could handle it ? " I asked. " Would you mind lacing me ? As tight as you can get it, please. "

" Sure. " I grabbed hold of a bedpost as she grabbed the laces. Pulling tight she laced me up. I was barely able to breathe.

" Can you breathe ? " She asked.

" Su, ure, " I barely breathed out. She laughed. Then, loosened them a little. My breath came back to me.

" We can't have Professor Snape going around catching you all night, now can we ? " I nodded in agreement. She slipped her dress on and turned around.

" Marcus is sure going to luve all these buttons, Lise, " I teased. She blushed.

" There. All done. Let me see. " She promptly turned around.

" Marcus is going to luve this dress, " I said looking down at her chest. Her blush just deepened.

" I, well, I just want him to get a certain idea, " She defended her cleavage.

" Oh, trust me, he will, " I said slipping my dress over my head. " I need your help with the back, though. " I presented her my back and she laced me into the dress.

" Okay, turn. I am dying to see what you look like in this thing. " I turned around. Elisabeth's eyes couldn't get any bigger than they were. Her mouth dropped open. Self- consciously, I tugged at the bodice, for mine was even more low cut than Elisabeth's was.

" Think Severus will like this ? " I asked.

" Turn around and find out, " I heard from the bathroom door. Whirling around my hand went to my throat,

" Jesus, Mary, And Joseph !! You scared the hell out of me ! " I exclaimed. Severus stood in the door way dressed elegantly in a three piece double breasted black suit with a black silk button up and ascot. A silver snake was pinned at his throat. All I could do was stare. I had never seen him in anything other than his long black robes. _I had thought he looked like sin in black silk pajama bottoms. But, __**OH MY LORD !!!!**_ Elisabeth couldn't stop staring, either.

" Do I have something on my person, Miss Brownleigh ? "

" No ! " She gasped. She composed herself. " No, sir. It's just , well ... "

" Out with it, Miss Brownleigh. I do not have all night. "

" Excuse me , sir, but, you are hot as hell in that suit. If you're not careful, Bri, I just might ta ... Briar ? " She looked over at me in time to see me fall to the floor. Severus rushed forward and caught me in his arms. Tenderly he laid me down on my bed. " I think I know what the problem is, professor. If I may ? "

" Please do so then, Miss Brownleigh, " He snapped. She turned me onto my tummy and loosened the laces on the dress and the corset. Air rushed into my lungs. I started coughing and sat up.

" Bri ... " " Briar ... " They said at the same time.

" You need to quit lacing those corsets so tight, " Elisabeth said.

" Yes, mother, " I muttered.

" Corsets ? " Severus asked.

" Corsets, " I said. " I happen to have quite a collection. "

" Are you all right ? " He asked.

" I'll be fine. I just had them laced too tight. "

" Are you sure ? " He pressed.

" I'm fine, Daddy, " I teased. Seeing that I was truly all right he did a little teasing of his own.

" Nice reaction, though, " He smirked. " Never had a lady faint just at the sight of me. Are you two ready ? " He offered his arms to Elisabeth and me. I luved the look on Marcus's face when Severus escorted us out into the common room. Blaise had an identical look, as well. But, his eyes were fixated on my chest. Elisabeth walked over to Marcus and laid her hand on his arm. He jumped back as if burned. His eyes settled on her chest.

" Isn't that cut a bit low, Elisabeth ? I don't like the idea of sharing you. Or you displaying yourself that way. " Elisabeth looked ready to burst into tears.

" Listen, you, jerk. " I slid off Severus's arm and advanced on Marcus. " Do you have any idea how long it took her to find that dress ? Or how long it took us to look perfect for our men ? She got the dress for **you. " **I poked a dark red fingernail into his chest. " And for you alone. " I poked him again in the chest. " If I had my wand with me I'd ... "

" Bri, ar ! " Professor Snape warned. I ignored him.

" Maybe Elisabeth is tired of waiting on you to make a certain move. Maybe this is the move that she wants to make. Maybe she wants to be the one that lights you on fire. Is it wrong for a wife to want to be the only one that stirs her husband's blood ? " I paused to take a breathe. Severus grabbed my arm and dragged me back to his side.

" A pureblood wife never attacks a man verbally or otherwise, " He hissed. " Never, do you hear me ? " He grabbed my wrist roughly. " Well, do you ? " Tears formed in the corners of my eyes. I just nodded wordlessly. Blaise watched the entire scene between us. Anger flared in his dark blue eyes at the way he handled me. Slowly he approached us.

" Briar ? " He asked.

" What, Blaise ? " I replied, looking up into his eyes.

" Save a dance for me ? " He questioned.

" How about the first dance ? " I suggested. " I could use some free time. " I slid a sideways glance at my fiancee. Severus just looked at me, then, stalked off.

" What is his problem ? " Blaise asked.

" You don't want to know, " I said sadly quiet.

" Since you're minus a 'gentleman,' and I use the term loosely, may I escort you to the ball ? "

" Aye, Blaise, you can be my escort for the first dance. " We left for the ball.

In the Great Hall rose - scented candles floated in the air above the tables. Live roses and ivy clung to the walls, delicate fingers upon the stone wall with the deep red blooms rings. The ceiling had been enchanted to look like the night sky. A full moon shone brightly down amid the twinkling of diamond stars.

My eyes flew to the head table. There sat my fiancee, eyes cold as ice. He watched me arrive on Blaise's arm. _That should be me. Not Blaise Zambini. She should have bit her tongue in the common room. '_

_She was just defending her friend,' _a voice inside his head reminded him. _Still she should not have spoken like that. A lady never speaks out of turn. _He watched as the young Mr. Zambini led her out to the dance floor.

Blaise led me by the hand to the center of the dance floor. He looked down at me smiling. There was something in his smile that made my heart skip a beat. I knew what it was. _I could tell he had feelings for me still. Despite that incident in the hall the other day. _The music started and Blaise drew me close, his eyes never leaving mine. It was like he was staring into my soul. I tried to think only of the dance as Blaise danced me across the floor.

" I wish you would come over,

And drink my best bottle of wine.

If you can lay on my shoulder,

And I can lean on you just one more time.

You can mess up head,

And mess up my bed,

And leave before the morning light.

I need you on again, off again, on again tonight." He spun me out, then back into him. His hands wrapped possessively about my waist as he pulled my body close to his. As the song came to an end, Blaise dipped me whispering in my ear,

" Forget Severus. " Then in front of all the professors and students his lips covered mine. All I could do was stare up at him. _Was he daft ? I thought he knew exactly how I felt. That all I wanted between us was friendship. Nothing more. _Professor Severus Snape watched the sickening display. _How dare she !! I thought that we had something. I never should have started to trust her. You can never trust a woman, except, to break your heart. _He wanted to jump across the table and rip me out of Blaise Zambini's arms. But, he couldn't. He had to content himself with evil glares and jealous thoughts.

As soon as Blaise brought me back up, held close against his body, I let him have it. I yanked my arm back. The sound of flesh being struck could be heard throughout the Great Hall as my open hand connected with Blaise's cheek. I glared daggers at him, then, bursting into tears I ran from the Great Hall.

_First Severus, Now Blaise._ I ran back down to the dungeons and burst into Slytherin House. Casting off the wards I ran to our rooms. I threw myself across the ornately draped bed. I let the tears flow with a vengeance. _How dare he !?! How dare Severus think that I wanted Blaise when it was him I wanted ? Him that I luved ? Why was this happening to me ? First being deflowered by Severus, my potions professor. Then, an engagement I didn't want at first. Finally, fighting with Blaise and making up. How could I ? How could I have fallen in luve with him ? _

" Him, who ? " The man in question asked from the door. I just looked up at him, tears streaking down my face. _Why did I always let him do this to me ? Get to me this way ? _

' _Because you luve him,' _a little voice said inside my head.

" What ? " I asked.

" Who have you fallen in luve with ? " Professor Severus Snape demanded.

" EXCUSE ME !!! " I roared. " Why don't you try reading my mind, now ? " There was a murderous glint in my eye.

" I wouldn't try it if I were you, Briar. I am stronger, bigger, faster, and smarter than you. Now, back to the question, who are you in luve with ? " He said, unfastening the cufflinks.

" Why should I tell you ? " I shot back.

" I could always find out a different way, " He said.

" You have no right intruding upon my thoughts. "

" If it concerns me I have every right. " I paled considerably. _That would mean that I wouldn't be able to surprise him with anything. _" Now, you are in luve with whom ? " _Go to Hell, _I thought.

" Amusing. I do no think so. Now, I would like to know who you fancy yourself in luve with. "

" A man. "

" I know that. You are trying my patience, Briar. Who ? "

"A man in Slytherin. "

" I tire of these adolescent games. " He stood before me in just his pants and open shirt. I could see ripples of muscle peeking through. I was thoroughly distracted now. I rolled off the bed.

" Come back here, Briar. "

" No, " I stated. I made it as far as the door. Effortlessly, he picked me up and strode back to the bed. Then, he dropped me. The blasted man dropped me. Right onto my stomach. I shot back up and ran straight to the water closet. I slammed the door in his face. Through the door he could hear me getting sick.

" DAMMIT ! " He roared, " Open this door ! " He started to bang on the door. I couldn't help giggling as I flushed it away. It wasn't locked. I stood up and saw myself in the mirror. _I looked like hell. _Turning the faucet on I scrubbed away the rest of the make up. Then, rinsed out my mouth. The next time I looked up it was into a pair of dark eyes.

" Will you tell me what is wrong ? " Severus Snape asked, concern evident within his velvet voice.

" Nothing is wrong. I am fine, " I stated. He gave me a look, but, herded me right back into his chambers.

" Why do you need to know this, now ? " I asked wearily.

" After that display in the Great Hall and the scene in the common room I need to know. "

" Who do you think it is ? " I countered.

" Zambini ? " He guessed. I just rolled my eyes.

" I'm leaving. As are you I'm growing tired of games. " I made a move towards the bathroom and wound up on my back on the bed.

" Answer me this, just who was this dress

for ? Me or Zambini ? " I sighed.

" Who do you think ? Professor

Dumbledore ? "I said sarcastically. "Who am I lying under right this minute ? Think about that. You can get back to me in the morning. " I began to struggle underneath him. " Would you kindly let me up ? " A grin slid across his face as it finally hit him. He had been so angry seeing me in Blaise's arms that he did not notice me slapping him afterwards.

" Now you mentioned the word surprise, I believe ? And did you not say there were

two ? " I rolled onto my side so that he could reach the laces. He hurriedly undid them and slid that sin rich gown off me. The petticoats followed leaving me clad in the black lace and that new corset I bought for his eyes only. They widened at the sight of that corset.

" That's one. What is the second ? "

" You'll know in nine months, " I said dragging his lips to mine. He jerked me up against him staring down into my startled blue - green eyes. He reverently ran his fingers over the dark mahogany braid.

" You know this for a fact ? " he growled softly.

" Aye, " I said. " That I luve you enough to have your child. " His eyes softened at that. He snapped his fingers, and the candles put themselves out. He turned to me and placed me under the sheets, ever so gently. He slid in on the other side, Then, he put his slightly crooked nose to mine and stared deep into my eyes. Just before his lips touched mine, he murmured, " You are my heart. You. Belong. To Me." We curled into each other's bodies, his lips capturing mine.

Bursts of bird song wafted through the open window. I heard it faintly when I felt the slight breeze ripple through my hair. Smiling lazily, I went to stretch, but, found out I couldn't. Turning, I saw black hair on the pillow next to me. His breathing was slow and deep. Severus was still asleep. Slowly, I moved under him trying to get out of bed. His arm tightened around my waist pulling me back against him. His lips covered mine. Rolling me over he kissed me thoroughly.

" Good morning to you, too, " I murmured. His hands traced over my still naked body.

" Morning, "Severus said sleepily. Then his hands parted my thighs and he settled himself in between my legs. With a thrust he buried himself within the welcoming wet heat of my body. Then proceeded to drowsily make luve to me.

Finally, we made it out of bed. Once dressed we left for breakfast. As we entered the Great Hall applause sounded.

" And here they are, the happy couple, " Professor Albus Dumbledore said as we walked through the door.

" What in the world is going on ? " I whispered to Severus.

" It appears that we are the subject of the day, " Severus whispered back.  
"And now, if they would be so kind to honour us with a dance. Severus, Briar, if you please." A smile graced my face at the impromptu party. I could tell that Severus was just as shocked as I was. I turned to him. His deep dark brown eyes gazed into mine.   
His fingers interlaced with mine as he tugged me against his deliciously hard frame. An arm wrapped about my waist. A gasp escaped me. He smirked down at me. His fingers traced circles over the small of my back. My arms went about his neck. Severus Snape stared down at me searchingly, a glitter of amusement in the dark depths of his eyes. Then he led me out onto the floor. A slow waltz began to play. I smiled to myself as I recognized the piece. Tchaikovsky's Sleeping Beauty Waltz. _Ironic indeed. _Captivated by his gaze I found myself unable to look away. Severus merely smirked then without warning captured my lips. I found myself caught in a searing, passionate kiss as Severus waltzed me around the floor.

I froze when Severus pressed his lips to mine, it was totally unexpected. _He had already made it clear how he felt about public displays of affection. _Slowly my arms tightened about his neck as I pulled him down even further, deepening the kiss. A cheer went up from the well wishers crowded around the dance floor. Severus growled softly into my mouth wrapping his arms tight about my waist, his long fingers splayed possessively across my back.

Slowly other couples began to fill the dance floor. A couple danced by.

"Good show, Severus. Couldn't have done it any better myself, " Remus Lupin said a smile on his face. In his arms was Hermione Granger. A look of confusion graced my face. At the look she said,

" Ron and I are just friends. We used to date. But ... "

" I understand, " I said. And I did.

" Congratulations, by the way, " Her - mione Granger said.

"Go away, Lupin. " Severus Snape hissed back, but a slight smile betrayed the tone. Remus twirled Hermione away.  
I leaned close, my head resting on Severus's shoulder. A sigh of contentment escaped me.

" Why don't you go sit with Miss Brownleigh and your other friends ? There's no reason for you to be bored at the head table," Professor Severus Snape said. My lips brushed against his cheek. He turned his head so instead of his cheek my lips brushed his.

" Thank you, but, I don't think so. I'd rather be right where I am, right here in your arms with you, " I whispered. His arms tightened about me as his lips settled over mine again. I loved Severus like I had loved no other man before. Not just sexually, for Severus had been my first, and only, but I also loved him beyond the realms of heart and soul. My body needed him. I needed him. He was my strength and my weakness. My one true luve. My very own Prince Phillip.


End file.
